Pleasure in a Leisure
by RisaKuma
Summary: Tentang mereka yang akhirnya mampu mengubah waktu luang mereka menjadi lebih berharga. M for safe. No lemon. Mind to RnR?
1. The Family Relation

Perempuan berkepala dua yang memiliki darah Asia itu melangkah lunglai sembari meraba dinding bangunan apartemen yang bercat putih. Cuaca dingin khas malam di musim gugur tak terelakkan walau tubuhnya menghangat akibat efek minuman alkohol yang ditelannya tanpa pikir panjang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan hal yang membuat sengsara pikirannya, namun justru membuat sengsara tubuh rentannya. Tangan kanan bertumpu pada dinding dan tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Pekerja kantoran berparas cantik itu menyusuri koridor lantai ketiga dari bangunan itu, mencari letak apartemennya dengan kesadaran luar biasa minim.

'Bodoh sekali aku ini...' pikirnya disela kegiatannya itu.

Tak berselang lama, dilihatnya papan nama apartemen yang menunjukkan tulisan 'Ackerman' yang dicetak tebal. Kemudian, ia memasukkan kuncinya. Namun, ia tidak dapat membukanya.

"Bangs*t," umpatnya sebelum mengambil kembali kunci itu dan menyimpannya dalam kantong blazer hitam yang dikenakannya. Kemudian, ia mencoba untuk langsung menggerakkan engsel pintunya. Alhasil, terbuka dengan mudahnya. "Ah, lupa kukunci kah?"

Lalu, ia berjalan masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Baginya, perempuan bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu, sebuah kalimat basi seperti 'okaeri' atau apalah itu tidak penting ketika dirinya hidup sendirian seperti ini. Dengan kesadarannya yang kian melemah, Mikasa menyadari kehadiran sepasang sepatu lelaki yang dirasanya asing terletak di samping sepatunya.

"Masih ada sepasang?" gumamnya. "Besok akan kubuang."

Dan tepat setelah itu, tubuhnya tak lagi mampu untuk sadarkan diri.

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **A story written by RisaKuma**

 **Sorry for everything that I did in this _fanfiction_**

 **oOo**

Pagi itu, Mikasa terbangun. Ya, terbangun dengan perasaan yang bercampur setelah menyadari dirinya telah berada di atas kasur dengan sprei serba putih beserta menyadari bahwa _environment_ ruangan yang kini ditempatinya tidak sama-- katakanlah jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya, sesuai ingatannya yang ada dan tersisa.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut, "Dimana... aku?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah terbangun setelah semalaman merebut tempat tidurku." Suara bariton milik lelaki yang tidak dikenalinya itu terdengar dingin dan arogan, namun tetap membuatnya terkejut tanpa terlepas dari rasa kalut yang dirasakannya. Wujudnya muncul dari balik tembok, pria berwajah garang nan tampan, bersurai hitam berkilau yang mirip dengan milik Mikasa, beserta tatapan tajam dari manik kelamnya. Sudah pasti, Mikasa tidak mengenalnya. Pria itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu yang terbuka setelahnya, tentu dengan tatapan yang membuat Mikasa menjadi tidak nyaman itu.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Mikasa yang refleks menarik selimut ke arah tubuhnya, memberanikan dirinya yang tidak mungkin takut untuk 'kenalan' saja walau dengan sedikit was-was.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Mikasa terdiam, masih menatap pria itu dari kejauhan dengan lekat. Ia tidak akan membuka mulutnya sebelum pria itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya cukup tenang akan situasi.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak akan melaporkan polisi atas tuduhan karena masuk ke dalam apartemen orang lain dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuat tuan rumah tidak nyaman."

Nah, itu. "Apa katamu? Masuk ke dalam apartemen orang lain?"

Mikasa mencoba _stay cool_ dalam mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Ia tahu, memang ketidakberesan dari hal ini tampak nyata sejak semalam. Sejak ia menyadari kehadiran sepatu asing yang dikiranya milik mantan tunangannya dan untungnya tidak ia buang malam itu juga-- ah, sudahlah.

"Tapi, semalam aku melihat papan nama di depan itu bertuliskan 'Ackerman'. Aku yakin aku tidak salah," lanjutnya tegas, walau sudah sadar bahwa ia memang salah masuk. Yah, demi mempertahankan harga diri dari rasa malu-- katanya.

"Oh, ya? Jangan mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan seenaknya. Waktuku tidak banyak," tegur pria itu mulai bermuka masam. "Siapa namamu dan dimana kau tinggal?"

"Mikasa," jawab Mikasa singkat. Wajah pria itu masih datar sebelum mendengar ucapan Mikasa yang selanjutnya. "Mikasa Ackerman, tinggal di apartemen lantai tiga nomor empat belas. Jelas?"

Sepersekian detik Mikasa mampu melihat ekspresi lain dari pria itu selain berwajah masam atau datar, yaitu terkejut. Setelah itu, ya begitu saja. Pria itu sudah dapat membaca situasi dan bagaimana alur dari semua itu berjalan. Kemudian, pria itu bergumam pelan. Namun, suaranya masih dapat terdengar oleh Mikasa. " _It m_ _akes a sense..._ "

Setelah itu, pria itu berdiri tegak dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil berkata, "Ini apartemen nomor dua belas, dua nomor dari apartemenmu. Pulanglah sebelum aku mengunci apartemenku dan kembali lagi di malam hari. Aku menaruh tasmu di lemari samping kasur. Jangan tinggalkan apapun disini agar aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya padamu."

Mikasa beranjak dari kasur empuk itu dan menaruh selimut yang tadi ia tarik dengan asal. Ia harusnya sangat bersyukur, tertidur di apartemen milik seorang pria dan terbangun dengan mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih suci. Diambilnya tas kulit berwarna hitam yang diletakkan pria itu di lemari. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar pria itu, sepertinya. Mikasa menatap puluhan baju dan digantung dengan rapi beserta lemari-lemari yang bersih di dalam ruangan kecil yang ia masuki. Lalu, tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap suatu pemandangan langka-- katakanlah seperti itu. _A topless handsome guy_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu menyadari kehadiran Mikasa dalam ruangan itu.

" _H-Heck_?!" Pria itu tampak terkejut dengan 'tampan' dan terhenti dalam aktivitasnya-- mencari pakaian yang layak dan bersih untuk dipakai bekerja hari ini.

Mikasa dapat merasakan rasa malu yang cukup berat pagi ini. Kemudian, ia segera berbalik dengan wajah menahan malu yang sebenarnya cukup datar. Dengan suara yang tidak disangka-sangka berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan pelan, Mikasa berucap, "Ma-maafkan atas kelancanganku..."

Mikasa dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat pria itu. "Levi."

Mikasa mengernyit dengan durasi kurang dari lima detik, "Hah?"

"Namaku," jawab pria yang bernama Levi itu singkat. Sebelum Mikasa kembali bertanya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kurasa itu akan diperlukan suatu saat nanti karena aku adalah tetanggamu."

Mikasa terdiam saja setelahnya, menunggu Levi selesai berpakaian mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di sana?" tanya Levi dingin. "Sudahkah kau bereskan kasurku yang kau tiduri itu?"

'Haruskah aku?' pikir Mikasa. Kemudian, ia membereskan kasur itu dengan berat hati. Kalau saja ia tidak tidur disana semalam, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tidak buru-buru untuk bekerja?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Aku tidak bekerja di hari Sabtu," jawab Mikasa singkat.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bekerja di hari Sabtu," ulang Mikasa dengan volume suara yang lebih keras. "Apa pekerjaan anda sampai-sampai harus bekerja di hari Sabtu?"

Levi yang baru kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya pun mengernyit. Alasan pertama, karena Mikasa yang mendadak formal di perkataan terakhirnya. Alasan kedua, karena mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak malu-- seperti itulah kiranya. Ia merapikan lengan jasnya yang berwarna cokelat muda itu sebelum menjawab dengan wajah dingin, "Seorang pria harus tampil rapi setiap hari."

"Ah..." balas Mikasa yang fokus dengan kegiatannya, membereskan kasur berukuran lebih dari dua kali lipat _single bed_ yang hampir selalu ditidurinya setiap malam.

Dari balik 'topeng beku' Levi itu, terdapat hati yang lega karena Mikasa tidak sedang menatapnya ketika ia beralasan. Kemudian, Levi melirik Mikasa yang tampak kesulitan walau tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Levi membantu menarikkan sprei dari sisi yang lainnya dalam diam pada awalnya. "Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau terlihat begitu kesulitan."

"Ti-tidak juga," balas Mikasa cepat. "Sepertinya."

Levi diam saja setelahnya. Setelah sprei sudah rapi, Mikasa menyusun dua bantal dengan katakanlah-- tidak rapi dan hal itu berhasil membuat Levi menjadi kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau meletakkannya dengan lebih rapi?"

"Apakah anda begitu perfeksionis?"

Levi kembali terdiam dengan benak yang dipenuhi kekesalan dan Mikasa memperbaiki letak kedua bantal bersarung putih itu sebelum ia kembali merusak _mood_ dari pria yang mungkin menurutnya _moody_ itu.

Canggung. Rasanya Mikasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang. "Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau membereskan selimut yang satu ini." Levi berhenti membantu Mikasa dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, menuju tempat yang berbeda dari ruangan tadi. "Setelah itu pulanglah."

 **oOo**

Mikasa merasa konyol setelah berhasil kembali dengan selamat, terlepas dari rasa canggung yang memudarkan rasa malu. Ia telah benar-benar melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan nama 'Ackerman' itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mana mungkin ada dua Ackerman tinggal di lantai yang sama. Mikasa ingin memastikannya lagi pada pihak apartemen. Mungkin, mereka salah pasang. Diletakkannya sepatu miliknya itu dengan sembarang. Kemudian, ia berjalan masuk dan menatap seisi apartemennya yang dapat dikatakan cukup ' _messy_ ' dengan perabotannya yang minim. Terakhir kali ia beres-beres adalah minggu lalu, sekalian ronde terakhir dari membuang seluruh barang milik mantan tunangannya yang masih ada di sekitar lingkungan apartemennya. Menurutnya, mungkin itu cara tercepat untuk _move on_.

Alih-alih dari hal itu, Mikasa segera melepas pakaian kerjanya yang kusut karena dibawa tidur semalaman, membawanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam. _Who cares_? Ini apartemen miliknya sendiri. _She can rule anything_ \-- itulah faktanya. Lalu, ia menaruh pakaiannya di sebuah kantong. Ia selalu memakai jasa _laundry_ sejak ia tinggal sendirian di Kota Rose. Bukan semacam efisiensi waktu, hanya saja dirinya memang malas melakukan hal itu. Setelah itu, ia menyalakan _shower_ dan berdiri diam di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa gerah dan berkeringat semalam.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Mikasa hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan dua buah handuk, satu membungkus rambutnya yang basah dan satunya lagi untuk mengeringkan badannya. Ia memasuki kamar tidurnya dan membongkar kantong _laundry_ yang sudah bersih dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian, ia menarik kaos hitam berukuran besar dari kantong tersebut dan memakainya. Setidaknya, dengan satu baju dapat menutupi tubuhnya hingga sepertiga bagian pahanya. Mikasa kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan kemudian mengisi baterainya. Teknologi jaman sekarang sangat membantu kemalasan dan ketidaksabaran Mikasa, kini ponsel saja dapat di- _charge_ lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Diliriknya jam dinding digital yang menunjukkan pukul 09.03 AM. Selanjutnya, ia melangkah menuju dapur dan memasak air untuk menyeduh mie instan. Ia membuka pintu lemari stok yang tak berisi apapun. _Well, it means_... Dia hanya akan memesan jasa pesan antar makanan dari restoran cepat saji yang menyediakan menu sarapan. Wajah datar Mikasa berubah menjadi kusut. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah, mengecek ponselnya yang kini baterainya terisi sebelas persen. Cepat sekali.

Jarinya bergerak lincah dalam melakukan pencarian aplikasi alarm berbasis _ChatBot_ _Artificial Inte_ _lligence_ yang memakai karakter anime sebagai _surface_ -nya. Sungguh, Mikasa bukan _otaku_. Hanya saja, aplikasi itu sangat membantu Mikasa dalam memberikan informasi horoskop hariannya dan perkiraan cuaca di Kota Rose.

' _Sekarang pukul sembilan lewat enam pagi_ ,' ucap _ChatBot_ bernama Asuka itu, disertai senyumnya yang mampu membuat ribuan _otaku_ di dunia merasa senang.

Mikasa menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'Talk' sembari melihat daftar menu restoran cepat saji yang ditempel di dinding, "Bagaimana ramalan bintangku hari ini, Asuka?"

' _Ramalan bintang anda hari ini jatuh pada urutan keduabelas_. _Warna keberuntungan anda adalah hitam. Benda keberuntungan anda adalah nasi hangat_.'

" _Heck_ ," umpat Mikasa. "Apa maksudnya dari nasi hangat yang membawa keberuntungan?"

Kemudian, ia menelpon restoran cepat saji dan memesan seember ayam goreng beserta nasinya, agar tidak susah-susah memesan lagi untuk makan siang, makan malam dan makan untuk besoknya lagi. Sungguh, hidup yang tidak sehat. Banyak teman dekatnya yang heran, dengan gaya hidup Mikasa yang ' _messy_ ' seperti saat ini, Mikasa tetap memiliki tubuh yang baik-baik saja. Berat badannya konstan, kulit dan rambutnya masih tampak terurus. Mungkin dewi kecantikan menyayangi Mikasa sejak lahir. Siapa dewi kecantikan itu? Entahlah.

Mikasa terduduk di atas sofa yang empuk, satu-satunya perabot yang tampak paling bersih diantara yang lain. Dinyalakannya televisi yang layarnya cukup lebar itu dan kemudian menelusuri setiap saluran agar dapat menemukan sesuatu yang layak ditonton. Setidaknya ia harus bisa beristirahat dengan cukup hari ini, karena besok adalah jadwal mingguannya untuk membereskan apartemennya. Mikasa bosan. Sudah berapa minggu ia sudah tinggal sendirian-- tak lagi dengan tunangannya? Enam minggu? Delapan minggu? Mungkin sembilan minggu lebih? Entahlah.

Mikasa menekan otot perutnya yang kini tidak terlalu terbentuk lagi karena sudah jarang dilatih. Ia terus mengganti saluran, hingga kembali ke saluran paling awal. Namun, ia tetap mengganti saluran hingga beberapa kali mengulang. Sesekali helaan nafasnya terdengar. Kemudian, telinganya menangkap bunyi getaran notifikasi dari ponselnya. Mikasa berdiri dengan malas dan melihat notifikasi tersebut.

Hanya sebuah _e-mail_ dari temannya, Armin Arlert. ' _Apakah kau sibuk hari ini, Annie?_ '

"Kurasa kau salah kirim, Armin," gumamnya pelan. Mikasa hanya menghela nafas setelahnya dan menunggu sahabatnya itu menyadari kesalahannya-- ia malas mengetik sekarang.

Pesan selanjutnya pun diterima tak lama kemudian. ' _Maaf, Mikasa. Aku salah kirim_.'

Mengingat bahwa Armin bekerja di agensi apartemen yang ditinggalinya di bagian administrasi, Mikasa pun membalas pesan Armin, 'Tidak apa. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kau sedang di kantor?'

' _Ya, ada apa?_ '

'Terdapat kesalahan pencetakan nama di kamar nomor 312 dan itu membuatku bingung. Tidak mungkin ada dua Ackerman disini.'

' _Aku cek sebentar..._ ' Terdapat jeda sebelum Armin mengirimkan pesan selanjutnya. ' _Mikasa, mengenai penghuni apartemen 312 itu, kami rasa tidak ada kesalahan atas pencetakan papan namanya. Nama pemiliknya adalah Levi Ackerman. Bukankah ia keluargamu?_ '

Mikasa terdiam. Katakanlah dirinya-- terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca. "Oi, oi... Apa Armin mengajakku bercanda?"

Tepat sebelum Mikasa menulis balasan dari pesan Armin, bel berbunyi. Pesanannya telah tiba. Mikasa melangkah sembari berkata, "Tunggu sebentar."

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat wajah 'Sang Pengantar Pesanan' yang memasang wajah garangnya. Mikasa terkejut dan untungnya tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh. Ditatapnya Levi yang memakai kaos putih oblong dengan celana _jeans_ dengan membawakan sekantong plastik besar pesanannya. Mikasa langsung mengambilnya. Namun, cukup tidak disangka oleh Mikasa bahwa Levi ternyata lebih pendek sekitar sepuluh senti darinya.

"Pesananmu ini nyasar ke tempatku."

Mikasa melunak, "Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, maaf. Bagaimana bayarannya?"

"Sudah kubayar," jawab Levi singkat. Kemudian, ia bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. "Tidak usah kau ganti."

Dengan secuil dari kebaikannya, Mikasa menarik ujung kaos Levi. "Kau tidak ingin makan bersama?"

"Aku tidak makan _junk food_ ," ujar Levi datar. "Dan juga, aku sudah sarapan sebelum kau bangun tadi."

"Oh," gumam Mikasa. "Benarkah?"

Levi menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak ingin melepaskan baju--"

"A-Ah, maafkan aku." Mikasa langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan refleks menundukkan kepalanya. Di mata Levi saat ini, Mikasa tampak seperti seekor kucing yang katakanlah-- kesepian?

Levi menghela nafas. Diliriknya papan nama dengan tulisan 'Ackerman' di depan apartemen Mikasa. "Kau..."

"Ya?"

Melihat ekspresi Mikasa yang semi terkejut itu, Levi sempat kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju letak apartemennya sendiri. "Karena kau mungkin memiliki ikatan keluarga denganku, kau bisa menghubungiku ketika aku tidak sibuk."

Setelah itu, Levi berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih mencerna ucapannya barusan. "H-hah?"

 **oOo**

 **To be continued**

 **oOo**


	2. Such a Unpredictable Man 1

Rasanya sudah sekitar enam hari yang lalu Mikasa bertemu dengan Levi secara tidak sengaja. Kehidupan modern seperti saat ini memang dapat dikatakan membatasi interaksi antar individu yang dekat. Istilahnya, 'menjauhkan yang dekat dan mendekatkan yang jauh'. Namun, Mikasa tidak pernah mengakui istilah itu secara penuh. Tidak semuanya yang jauh dapat didekatkan-- menurutnya. Lupakan itu, itu bukan topik yang sebenarnya. Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, hari terakhir bagi Mikasa untuk bekerja dalam pekan ini. Saat ini, ia tengah mengunci apartemennya. Kemudian, ia tak sengaja melirik ke arah Levi yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

Levi yang menyadari kehadiran Mikasa pun menyapa Mikasa dengan caranya, "Tak kusangka hari ini kau pergi cukup pagi."

"Oh, ya? Padahal biasanya aku memang pergi di jam seperti ini," balas Mikasa yang kemudian menyelipkan kunci apartemennya di saku _blazer_ hitamnya-- seragam di hari Jum'at.

Kemudian, ia melangkah melewati Levi yang baru selesai mengunci apartemennya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, dalam diam. Keduanya berhenti di depan _lift_ yang menampakkan masih berada di lantai satu. Ketika _lift_ telah berada di lantai tiga, keduanya segera memasuki _lift_ yang kosong tersebut. Levi menekan angka 7. Mikasa menatapnya dalam diam.

'Apa yang ingin ia lakukan di lantai teratas?' pikirnya.

"Kau mau turun?" tanya Levi yang menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama.

Mikasa masih berdiri kaku, "Ya."

Levi tidak berkata apapun setelahnya. Mikasa kembali tenggelam dalam suasana canggung. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai 7-- bagian atap apartemen, angin pagi di musim gugur segera melesak masuk dan membuat Mikasa merinding. Dari dalam _lift_ , dilihatnya sebuah helikopter yang istilahnya terparkir di atas bangunan apartemen.

Levi melangkah keluar dari _lift_ , menyisakan Mikasa yang masih _speechless_ di dalam. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin isn't mine**

 **A fanfiction by RisaKuma about how they meet**

 **Sorry if I made some mistakes in this fanfiction**

 **oOo**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Mikasa yang akhirnya mengakhiri pekerjaannya hari itu, sebagai anggota staf editor majalah. Ia segera mengemasi barangnya, lalu memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang penting yang tinggal. Diliriknya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Kemudian, ia melangkah keluar dan pulang dengan langkah cepat. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang memanggil namanya. Mikasa berbalik dan menatap seorang pria yang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter darinya, Jean Kirstein yang saat ini telah menjabat sebagai Pemimpin Redaksi.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Mikasa dan membuat sebagian atensi dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka tercuri, walau hanya menoleh sedikit dan kemudian kembali berjalan. Mikasa tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya maupun apa jabatan orang yang berdiri di depannya itu. Ia menatap Jean dengan malas, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di kantor-- ia hanya ingin kasur yang hangat untuk malam ini.

"Jadi, apa?" tanya Mikasa yang melihat Jean tampak tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup walau jabatannya lebih tinggi dari Mikasa. 'Kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik aku mengurungkan niatku.'

"Mau minum di bar?" tanya Jean sembari tersenyum, tampak terpaksa. "Itu, karena kau tampak tidak dalam kondisi yang baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa langsung. "Kalau memang anda tahu bahwa saya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, kenapa mengajak saya meminum alkohol? Mabuk bukan pemecah masalah."

Jean _speechless_. Mikasa memang tidak mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi, namun terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia sedang kesal. Katakanlah, kesal karena pertemuannya dengan kasurnya yang hangat menjadi terhambat oleh pria wajah kuda yang berdiri di depannya itu, dan sedikit ditambah oleh kekesalan karena berbicara cukup formal pada orang yang tidak memiliki kriteria yang cukup untuk dihormati oleh Mikasa-- karena Jean bodoh, menurut Mikasa dan sebagian besar pegawai yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Jean.

Mikasa yang tak sabaran kembali angkat bicara, "Kalau sudah--"

"Mari kuantar pulang," potong Jean.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?' pikir Mikasa yang bertambah kesal. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri."

Jean kembali tak mampu berkata-kata. Kemudian, Mikasa segera berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan Jean. Mikasa sangat berharap bahwa Pemimpin Redaksinya itu akan segera menyerah dalam waktu dekat. Mikasa tidak suka pemilihan waktu Jean untuk melakukan pendekatan padanya. Itulah mengapa Jean tampak begitu bodoh menurutnya.

 **oOo**

Mikasa terbangun di pagi hari. Kali ini, ia benar-benar terbangun di apartemennya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan kejadian Sabtu kemarin, dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah keluarga jauhnya, Levi Ackerman. Namanya juga pikiran yang mengalir, katakanlah, Mikasa pun teringat bagaimana ia dapat tidak sengaja melihat tubuh paling sempurna dari segala yang pernah ia lihat-- bahkan mengalahkan bentuk tubuh mantan tunangannya, Eren Jaeger.

"Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan," gumamnya pelan. Mikasa menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi wajahnya dalam durasi yang tidak cukup lama.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikasa segera berdiri dan menaruh selimutnya asal. Diliriknya pemandangan di balik jendela yang dilapisi oleh gorden tipis berwarna putih. Mikasa berjalan mendekat dan kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya. Ditatapnya taman di sekitar bangunan apartemen yang mulai bernuansa kecoklatan. Akhir September memang selalu seperti ini. Pemandangan di bulan Oktober mungkin akan lebih indah lagi. Melepaskan diri dari rasa takjub, Mikasa pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang membuatnya cukup semangat hari ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, Mikasa mengecek ponselnya yang keberadaannya sempat terabaikan sejak ia bangun. Dilihatnya notifikasi-notifikasi yang memenuhi layar kuncinya. Tidak ada yang penting, semua hanya notifikasi obrolan grup di setiap media sosial yang Mikasa miliki atau sekadar permintaan perbaruan aplikasi. Mikasa melangkah menuju ruabg tengah dan menaruh-- semi melempar ponselnya di atas meja. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menyalakan televisi dan mencari saluran yang tengah menayangkan perkiraan cuaca. Kali ini tanpa Asuka, karena gadis _AI_ itu pasti meminta Mikasa untuk memperbaruinya terlebih dahulu.

" _Suhu tertinggi Kota Rose hari ini adalah dua puluh enam derajat celcius dan akan mencapai puncaknya pada pukul dua belas siang hingga pukul empat belas lewat delapan menit_..."

"Cuaca yang cukup bagus," gumam Mikasa yang kemudian segera mematikan televisinya.

Ia pun melangkah lagi menuju dapur dan mendapati lemari persediaan yang masih kosong seperti pekan lalu. Mikasa terdiam sejenak, lalu menutup kembali lemari persediannya. Dan sekali lagi, Mikasa melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Tepat ketika ia meraih ponsel pintarnya, muncullah notifikasi dari _SMS Banking_. Ia melirik tanggal hari ini, 25 September, berarti ia baru saja menerima gaji bulanannya.

" _Good then_ ," gumamnya. "Aku akan berbelanja hari ini."

 **oOo**

Pukul 10.27 AM, Mikasa baru saja mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke _mall_ untuk berbelanja dan cuci mata. Bagaimana pun juga, Mikasa tetaplah seorang wanita. Ia melirik pintu apartemen Levi dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba, terlintas pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya, 'siapa Levi Ackerman dan mengapa ia pergi kerja saja dengan helikopter?' Kemudian, Mikasa mengencangkan mantelnya dan melangkah mendekati apartemen Levi, tepatnya menuju _lift_.

DAK. Kepala Mikasa dikenai oleh pintu apartemen Levi yang dibuka dengan keras, karena Levi yang tergesa-gesa sepertinya. Mikasa tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Levi. Namun, hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Aw," rintih Mikasa pelan, datar dan singkat. Namun, karenanya ia menjadi mundur dua langkah secara refleks.

Ekspresi Levi yang tampak khawatir itu ambigu, apakah ia khawatir karena ia melukai seseorang atau khawatir karena takut terlambat untuk pergi. _Image_ -nya memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi orang yang mudah meminta maaf, tapi bukan berarti pula ia egois. Levi mendatarkan wajahnya dan mendinginkan tatapannya, "Tampaknya kau tidak begitu kesakitan."

Juga, Mikasa yang bukanlah 'manusia gila maaf', ia hanya memasang _poker face._ Hanya saja, ia ingin mencoba menunjukkan sedikit kekesalannya dengan menyinggung Levi. "Karena tengkorakku cukup keras. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Katakanlah, imajinasi Mikasa dapat mendengar sesuatu seperti bunyi benda yang patah setelah Levi bertanya seperti itu. Mikasa justru menjawab, "Apa aku telah berkata seperti itu?"

"Lupakan," balas Levi setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelumnya. Lalu, ia mengunci apartemennya. "Aku harus cepat."

"Kemana?" tanya Mikasa yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Tiba-tiba ada urusan penting yang harus kujalani sampai malam hari," jawab Levi yang baru saja menyimpan kunci apartemennya di dalam sakunya. Ia menatap Mikasa heran. "Kau menungguku?"

Mikasa cukup terkejut. "Eh? Rasanya tidak. Aku harus pergi juga."

Kemudian, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Keheningan bertahan hanya sampai keduanya memasuki _lift_. Seperti kemarin, Levi menuju lantai teratas dan Mikasa menuju lantai terbawah. Mikasa menatap surai hitam Levi yang mirip dengannya dalam diam. Levi yang menatap layar ponselnya pun berkata pada Mikasa, "Kau membuatku merasa terhina, Ackerman."

"Hah?" Mikasa terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Padahal rasanya ia tidak melakukan penghinaan apapun terhadap Levi. Ia hanya menatapnya, ada yang salah?

"Kau selalu menatapku dengan kepala menunduk seperti itu ketika berada di _lift_ yang sama denganku," ucap Levi. "Ini yang kedua kalinya."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu--"

"Oke, lupakan," potong Levi. Kemudian, pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai ketujuh. Mikasa dapat melihat helikopter yang sama dengan kemarin di luar sana. Sebelum Levi keluar dari _lift_ , ia berujar, "Aku hanya bercanda awalnya."

Mikasa _speechle_ ss. Bagaimana pun juga, Mikasa merasa bahwa Levi adalah orang yang _unpredictable_. Situasi itu bertahan hingga pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup. " _Self-deprecating joke_?"

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Well, thanks for everyone that read this fanfiction. I'm glad that this fanfiction got some possitive responds from all of you**

 **Saya sangat bahagia ketika menerima _email_ bahwa ada-- menurut saya banyak pembaca yang mem- _follow_ , favorit dan bahkan memberi _review_ yang memotivasi saya dalam kembali menulis _fanfiction_ ini.**

 **Sekali lagi, _thanks a lot_!**


	3. Such a Unpredictable Man 2

Sepulang Mikasa dari cuci mata dan belanja di mall, Mikasa bergegas pulang dan tiba di apartemen ketika ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 05.20 PM. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia segera melangkah keluar sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya terus menatap layar ponsel yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri. Ketika merasa sudah dekat dengan apartemennya, Mikasa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depan apartemennya. Terlepas dari tatapannya terhadap layar ponsel, Mikasa mendongak dan menatap lurus seorang wanita asing yang juga menatapnya sekarang.

"Err... Kau tinggal disini?" tanya wanita itu pada Mikasa.

Mikasa mengernyit, "Y-ya... ada apa?"

"Apakah kau adalah pacar Levi yang baru?" tanya wanita berkacamata itu tiba-tiba antusias. Ia menepuk pundak Mikasa selagi tertawa-tawa. "Beruntung sekali tengik satu itu!"

" _Wait_..." ujar Mikasa. Ia dapat mencium bau kesalahpahaman sekarang. "Saya tetangga Levi Ackerman. Jika anda mencarinya, dia sesang pergi sekarang."

"Eh?" Wanita itu terkesiap. "Tapi disini tertulis nama 'Ackerman'?"

Mikasa menyeringai tipis-- gagal tersenyum tepatnya. "Ah, kami memang memiliki nama belakang yang sama. Kalau anda mencari apartemen Levi Ackerman, letaknya dua apartemen dari sini."

"Oh, aku mengerti," balas wanita itu sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Namaku Hange Smith, teman baik Levi sejak SMP. Salam kenal."

"Mikasa Ackerman, salam kenal."

Hange melirik barang belanjaan Mikasa. "Tampaknya belanjaanmu cukup berat. Masuklah, aku akan menunggu Levi di koridor saja."

"Uh, sebenarnya dia bilang kalau dia baru akan kembali malam hari," ujar Mikasa datar, mencoba untuk bicara lebih hangat pada wanita yang tampak supel itu. "Kalau tidam keberatan, anda bisa menunggu di dalam saja."

"Hnnn..." Hange tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Kau orang yang baik! Aku akan sangat bersyukur bila Levi bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama denganmu."

'Duh, dia ini bicara apa,' batin Mikasa yang diam saja luarnya. Lalu, ia membukakan pintu apartemennya dan mempersilakan Hange untuk masuk bersamanya. "Maaf, apartemenku berantakan."

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Daku hanyalah penulis _fanfiction_ yang meminjam dua karakter ketjeh dari SnK untuk dijadikan _pairing_ utama**

 ** _Sorry if I made some mistakes in this fanfiction_**

 **oOo**

"Kau tak usah repot-repot untuk menyediakan sesuatu untukku, Mikasa," ucap Hange, walau terlihat pula rasa senang setelah Mikasa menaruh secangkir teh dan setoples kue cokelat di hadapannya.

"Saat ini cuaca sudah cukup dingin," ungkap Mikasa. "Sesuatu yang hangat akan sangat berperan untuk kenyamanan."

"Oh, ya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Levi sangat suka teh tawar," ujar Hange. "Ah, dasar Levi. Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini."

Mikasa mencelupkan dua kotak gula ke dalam teh miliknya. "Apa anda telah memberitahu Levi tentang kedatangan anda?"

"Belum," ujar Hange. "Karena kukira hari ini dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Oh." Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Lalu, ia menatap Hange yang sudah nyaman dengan situasi apartemen Mikasa.

Hange menaikkan paha kanannya ke atas paha kirinya dan duduk dengan sangat nyaman di sofa Mikasa. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel pintarnya dan jari-jarinya bergerak lincah untuk mengetik sesuatu disana. Lalu, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Mikasa hanya melihat dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Hange berkata, "Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menerima panggilanku."

"Siapa yang anda telpon?" tanya Mikasa.

"Suamiku," jawab Hange. "Apa kau tahu dengan siapa Levi pergi?"

"Tidak. Tapi, dia pergi dengan helikopter."

"Hmmm... benarkah?" Hange menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kurasa dia pergi dengan Erwin."

Mikasa kembali bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, "Siapa Erwin?"

"Suamiku," jawab Hange. Kemudian, ruangan dihiasi suasana hening dalam hitungan detik-- tidak sampai sepuluh detik. "Oh, ya Mikasa. Kau tidak perlu bicara formal padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena bicara non-formal denganmu. Yah, tidak juga sih."

Mikasa mulai berpikir bahwa Hange adalah wanita yang cukup unik-- bukan aneh dan juga sangat supel. "B-baiklah kalau begitu."

Kemudian, Hange duduk dengan tegap dan tanpa Mikasa ketahui penyebabnya, Hange berteriak, " _BANGKE_!"

Mikasa terkejut, "A-ada apa?"

"Aku lupa membawa alat pemutar kaset jadul!" seru Hange dengan ekspresi kecewa campur menyesal. "Apa kau punya, Mikasa?"

"Aku punya," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan benda yang terletak di samping televisinya. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

Hange memangku _totte bag_ berwarna _khaki_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kaset jadul yang berbentuk kotak. Yang satu bertuliskan 'Hizamazuke, Butadomo ga' dan satunya lagi bertuliskan 'Clarity'. Kemudian, Hange meletakkan dua kaset itu di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya aku datang hari ini karena ingin menunjukkan kembali dua benda ini," jelas Hange diakhiri dengan senyumnya. "Aku baru menemukan kaset ini kembali setelah membereskan gudang untuk dijadikan kamar tidur anakku yang ketiga."

Mikasa meraih kedua kaset tersebut. "Lagu apa ini?"

Hange tersenyum kembali, "Lagu yang kami tulis ketika SMP. Mungkin kau belum lahir."

"Eh?" Mikasa mencoba untuk memastikan kembali apa yang telah ia dengar barusan. "Aku belum lahir...?"

"Ah, sepertinya begitu. Apa aku salah?" tanya Hange. "Kami akan berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun pada tahun ini."

Mikasa _speechless_. 'Levi yang _begitu_ ternyata sudah hampir empat puluh tahun bernafas di dunia?'

Hange tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi Mikasa. "Kau tampak begitu terkejut, Mikasa. Apa karena perkiraanmu tentang kami tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu?"

"Yah... tidak disangka saja."

"Walau kalian sekeluarga, tampaknya kalian tidak begitu saling mengenal, eh?" tanya Hange. Tanpa disuruh, ia telah membuka tutup toples dan mengambil satu isinya.

"Sebenarnya, kami baru saling mengenal sejak seminggu yang lalu," ujar Mikasa.

"Woah, cukup mengejutkan," ujar Hange sambil mengunyah kue. "Berarti kalian memang tidak pernah bertemu dalam acara keluarga sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa datar. Kemudian, Mikasa kembali menatap kedua kaset yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Kau mau dengar?"

"Apa?" tanya Mikasa, segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hange yang tersenyum. Dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hange, tampaknya.

"Kau mau dengar?"

"O-oh." Mikasa melirik kedua kaset tersebut. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hange. "Kau tahu, suara Levi itu bagus. Dulu, kupikir ia akan menjadi penyanyi. Tapi, ternyata tidak."

"Hmmm..." respon Mikasa. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah mendekati alat pemutar kaset. Lalu, ia memasukkan salah satu kaset.

"Yang mana yang kau masukkan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Hange yang kini tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

" _Hizamazuke, Butadomo ga_ ," jawab Mikasa.

Hange menyeringai senang, "Kau tahu, itu lagu yang sangat asyik untuk dimainkan."

"Huh?"

"Aku gitarisnya," lanjut Hange. Kemudian, ia tersenyum bangga setelah melihat wajah takjub Mikasa.

Setelah tak lama kaset tersebut dimasukkan, bunyi _drum_ dan gitar listrik yang dimainkan di awal lagu membuat atensi Mikasa tercuri.

" _Hizamazuke, Butadomo ga_." Dapat Mikasa akui dalam benaknya, suara Levi terdengar keren walau ia menyebutkan kata-kata kasar. " _Kirisaite misete yaru, mirai sae mo..._ "

Dan, lagu tersebut terus berlanjut. Hange hanya menampakkan raut penuh nostalgia ketika ia duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat paha kirinya di atas paha kanannya. Jemarinya diayunkan sesuai tempo lagu yang cepat itu. Mikasa duduk di sofa, tetap menikmati lagu yang menurutnya 'Levi sekali'. Ya, cukup sesuai dengan gaya bahasa yang sering ia gunakan. Dalam pikirannya, terlintas saja bahwa lagu ini dibuat sebelum atau mungkin tepat setelah kelahirannya di dunia.

" _Butayarou ni shite yaru janee ka_."

Tepat setelah lagu berakhir, Hange justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mikasa menatapnya dalam kebingungan. "Bagian itu, bagian itu! Levi _badass_ sekali. Menyeramkan~"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hange kembali tertawa dengan keras. Kemudian, Mikasa kembali berdiri dan mengganti kaset dengan kaset lainnya. "Permainan gitar anda sangat baik. Mungkin, orang-orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa pembawa lagu tadi adalah anak SMP."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hange disela tawanya. Setelah ia tertawa pun, ia masih tersenyum. "Aku tersanjung, Mikasa."

Kemudian, lagu yang berjudul 'Clarity' diputar. Paduan antara permainan gitar listrik luar biasa dari Hange yang pada waktu itu masih SMP dan suara _drum_ pada bagian _intro_ kembali memukau Mikasa.

" _Tch. Urusae na. Kangaetoka_." Mikasa dapat mendengar suara Levi di sela _intro_. " _Omae wa sono taishi de kotonai atama de na!_ "

" _Ara_ , _Levi-chan ga kowai~_ " komentar Hange selagi tersenyum geli. Setelah itu, keduanya membiarkan lagu itu diputar sampai selesai. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang lagu yang satu ini, Mikasa?"

"Aku suka dengan melodi di bagian _reff_ ," jawab Mikasa jujur. "Dan juga, aku menyukai isi dari lagu ini."

"Kau tahu, Levi yang memberi judul pada lagu yang satu ini," ujar Hange tiba-tiba. "Ketika mendengar lagu-lagu ini kembali, aku berpikir, 'sebenarnya dulu kami se-labil apa sampai kami bisa menulis lagu seperti ini'."

Mikasa mendengarkan saja. Ia yakin, Hange akan terus melanjutkan ungkapannya. Namun, entah mengapa ia tertarik.

"Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Orang-orang yang kau kenal akan berubah seiring waktu. Sebagian dari mereka akan terus melanjutkan hidup dengan jalan yang berbeda dari kita," lanjut Hange tanpa peduli bahwa orang yang diajaknya bicara adalah orang yang baru ia temui pada hari yang sama. "Lalu, sebagian lagi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk meneruskan hidup di dunia ini."

Mikasa meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan Hange. Wajahnya tertunduk seraya bergumam, "Benar."

"Setelah menuju kedewasaan, tanpa terasa sekarang aku telah menjadi dokter, menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri, dan masih saja akrab dengan sahabat-sahabat yang lain," ucap Hange. "Dulu, Levi adalah _rival_ -ku. Nilai kami hanya selisih beberapa poin. Terkadang aku yang lebih unggul, terkadang juga sebaliknya. Dan sekarang, dia telah menjadi orang yang sukses."

Mikasa selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini, "Apa pekerjaan Levi?"

" _Etto_..." Hange tampak bingung. "Katakanlah... Wakil Presiden Direktur yang mengerjakan banyak hal lainnya. Kau tahu perusahaan yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan sebagai salah satu dari lima belas perusahaan dengan keuntungan terbesar, apa namanya-- Flagel Group sepertinya-- bukan. Pokoknya yang semacam itu. Dia bekerja disana."

Mikasa tidak tahu perusahaan apa yang dimaksud Hange. Namun, mendengar kalimat 'lima belas perusahaan dengan keuntungan terbesar', siapa yang tidak takjub? Kini, ia tidak heran lagi mengapa Levi pergi kerja dengan helikopter-- bukan itu. Kalau itu, dia masih heran pula. Tapi, Mikasa memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Ia tidak ingin dikira tertarik pada Levi oleh Hange.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Hange. Ia menatap keluar jendela. "Kau tidak ingin memasak makanan untuk makan malam?"

Mikasa baru ingat. Dia telah membeli bahan makanan yang cukup banyak tadi. Lalu, ia menyalakan layar ponselnya untuk melihat jam. "Sudah pukul enam lewat seperempat jam."

Mikasa berdiri dari duduknya. Hange ikut berdiri dan berkata, "Kau mau masak? Aku bantu."

 **oOo**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 07.02 PM. Mikasa dan Hange baru saja selesai memasak menu makan malam bersama. Hange telah menerima informasi bahwa Levi dan Erwin akan ikut makan malam di sana. Mikasa pun tidak keberatan, sudah lama ia tidak makan malam bersama dengan skala yang menurutnya seperti makan malam sekeluarga-- sebenarnya dua pasang perwakilan keluarga Smith dan Ackerman kalau dipikir-pikir kembali.

Keduanya tengah menyusun peralatan di atas meja makan. Namun, tak lama kemudian keduanya mendengar suara bel. Mikasa pergi untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang kemungkinan besar adalah Levi dan Erwin. Dan, ternyata memang benar adanya. Mikasa dapat melihat wajah suram Levi dan seseorang yang tidak cukup asing baginya-- mungkin pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Ketika Erwin melihatnya pun, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ujar Erwin Smith.

"Aku pun berpikiran sama." Mikasa tampaknya tidak begitu terkejut lagi. "Masuklah, kami telah menyiapkan makanannya. Maaf kalau berantakan."

Ketika Mikasa berjalan masuk bersama dua pria yang mengikutinya, ia dapat mendengar Levi mengeluh, " _What a messy place_."

Mikasa diam saja, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tidak baik memulai masalah dengan orang baru di depan orang baru lainnya, menurutnya. Memasuki ruang makan, Hange menatap suaminya dan sahabatnya dengan senang. Kemudian, ia mendekati Erwin.

"Selamat datang, sayang!" seru Hange. "Mikasa, ini Erwin. Erwin, ini Mikasa."

"Ah, sudah kuduga!" seru Erwin tiba-tiba. "Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu di upacara pemakaman Eren Jaeger, Nona Ackerman."

"Siapa?" tanya Hange.

Levi yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun menjawab, "Anak dari Grisha Jaeger. Dia bekerja sebagai manajer produksi di perusahaan kami. Waktu itu aku sedang di luar kota. Jadi, aku tidak datang di upacara pemakamannya."

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Eren Jaeger, kalau kami boleh tahu?" tanya Erwin dengan sopan, walau dengan bahasa non-formal.

Mikasa tersenyum pahit, "Teman masa kecil, katakanlah."

"Ohhh..." Hange mengerti setelah memperhatikan ekspresi Mikasa. "Maafkan kami yang telah membahas hal ini lagi. Pasti berat untukmu."

"Tidak juga, aku sudah melupakannya," jawab Mikasa datar.

Lalu, Hange mencoba mencairkan suasana, " _Hora,_ makanan yang kami buat akan segera dingin, lho~"

 **oOo**

"Mikasa, sekali lagi maaf! Kami tidak bisa membantumu untuk membereskan makan malam!" seru Hange dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah, serta menundukkan setengah badannya.

"Euhm, tidak apa," ucap Mikasa. "Lagipula Hange- _san_ menerima panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Mikasa!" seru Hange. "Setidaknya masih ada _clean-freak_ yang akan membantumu membereskan semuanya."

Perempatan imajiner pun muncul di dahi Levi yang berdiri di samping Mikasa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa yang kau panggil _cl_ _ean-freak_ , dasar mata empat?!"

Hange tertawa-tawa. Lalu, ia melambaikan tangan pada Mikasa. " _Bye bye_!"

Mikasa balas melambai, dan menatap Hange dan Erwin yang berjalan beriringan di koridor sampai keduanya memasuki _lift_. Selanjutnya, Mikasa dan Levi kembali masuk ke dalam dan mulai membereskan sisa makan malam bersama-sama-- dalam diam. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, suasana sangat hening. Kemudian, Levi memecahkan suasana itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Levi.

"Hah?"

"Tentang Eren Jaeger," ujar Levi memperjelas.

"Kami memang teman masa kecil," ujar Mikasa. "Walau bukan hanya sekadar itu pada akhirnya."

"Yah, aku tahu," ujar Levi. "Bocah itu memajang fotonya bersamamu di ruang kerjanya dan terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa kau dan dia adalah tunangan."

Mikasa terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar, ingin menangis. Namun, apa jadinya kalau ia menangis di depan orang ini-- Levi Ackerman yang baru dikenalnya ini?

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Levi dingin. Sebelum Mikasa menjawab, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau masih dan kau adalah tipe orang yang sangat terikat dengan satu orang."

Mikasa benci mengakuinya, tapi Levi benar. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Suara Levi sangat rendah dan dalam ketika ia berkata, "Karena aku pernah berada di posisi yang sama, Ackerman."

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Fuwaaahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ ini XD**

 **Saya sangat senang dengan respon dari para pembaca dan mohon bersabar bagi kalian yang menunggu 'adegan', karena saya adalah tipe yang _slow_.**

 **Saya suka sesuatu yang _slow_ , yang sebelas dua belas dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Oke, itu bukan hal penting.**

 **Maaf juga karena saya tidak bisa membalas _review_ karena saya agak bingung dengan sistem aplikasi FFN di android.**

 ** _See you next chapter_** ~


	4. That Night 1

Mikasa yang tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya justru mencoba mencari hal lain yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengusir kepenatannya di siang menjelang sore hari itu. Jemarinya mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat begitu tampilan laman pencarian muncul di layar komputer. Namun, yang keluar kebanyakan adalah tentang situs jual-beli _online_ yang menawarkan _drone_ helikopter.

"Harga helikopter...?" Seseorang yang lewat di belakang Mikasa menanyakan hal itu. "Mikasa- _san_ , kau tertarik dengan _drone_?"

"B-bukan begitu..." Mikasa menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "...Sasha."

"Jadi? Helikopter yang asli?" tanya gadis yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang berperisa jagung manis bernama Sasha Brauss itu.

"Itu juga bukan," jawab Mikasa datar. "Hanya penasaran."

"Oh..." respon Sasha yang terus memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. "Penasaran dengan yang mana? _Drone_? Helikopter asli?"

"Yang asli, tentu saja."

"Connie bilang, yang paling murah sekitar seratus ribu dollar," ujar Sasha.

"Benarkah?" Mikasa terperanjat-- tidak peduli lagi siapa Connie yang Sasha maksud.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu sebegitu terkejutnya," ungkap Sasha. "Kau kenal dengan salah satu pemilik helikopter pribadi?"

"Itu... dia tetanggaku."

Sasha berdecak kagum. "Kalau begitu, pastilah dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Apa dia laki-laki? _Single_? Nikahi saja, Mikasa!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang terbatuk-- menegur Sasha. Keduanya segera mendapati Jean yang menatap Sasha. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berkeliaran di sekitar kantor? Kembalilah bekerja, Sasha Brauss."

Mikasa segera kembali menatap layar komputer dan cepat-cepat menutup _tab_ pencariannya. Lalu, Sasha kembali duduk di mejanya-- samping meja Mikasa. Setelah Pemimpin Redaksi mereka menjauh dari sana, keduanya menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak suka dengannya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ia menerima posisi sebagai Pemred karena memiliki koneksi di sini," gumam Sasha sebal. "Kudengar juga, Pemred memiliki ketertarikan padamu, Mikasa. Apa kau berencana untuk mencoba jalan sekali dengannya?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Mikasa langsung.

" _Desu yo nee_ ," sambung Sasha yang sudah yakin jawaban Mikasa sejak awal. Kemudian, keduanya kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Mikasa bergetar. Ia kembali menerima _email_ dari Armin, setelah beberapa tidak saling menghubungi.

' _Hari ini tepat empat bulan s_ _emenjak kematian Eren. Apakah kau ingin mengunjungi makamnya malam ini? Besok kau libur, 'kan?_ '

'Baiklah.'

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin isn't mine**

 **This is a fanfiction about Levi and Mikasa**

 **Sorry if I made some mistakes here**

 **oOo**

Malam itu mendung. Mikasa tidak mampu melihat barisan bintang dan bulan purnama yang ditutupi oleh awan tebal di langit. Sekarang sudah hampir pertengahan Oktober. Jalan yang tadinya ia lalui bersama Armin pun sudah dihiasi oleh dedaunan yang berguguran. Angin yang bertiup pun sangat kencang. Ia memegangi syal merahnya agar tidak berterbangan hingga menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kini, ia berdiri di depan kuburan milik Eren Jaeger sendirian. Armin dibiarkannya pulang duluan karena urusan kantor yang genting.

Mikasa hanya berdiri diam disana sejak tadi. Dibiarkannya suara berisik dari angin malam yang menggesek permukaan pepohonan dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang kecoklatan itu menjadi _lullaby_ bagi Eren untuk tetap beristirahat dengan tenang malam itu. Di tengah kebisingan malam yang sunyi itu, Mikasa dapat menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering di sekitarnya. Langkah itu semakin dekat, namun berhenti di suatu tempat yang masih dapat dikatakan jauh dari Mikasa.

Bunyi buket bunga yang disandarkan pada nisan pun dapat didengar oleh Mikasa. Awalnya, Mikasa mencoba mengabaikan orang itu. Namun, awalnya saja.

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_?"

Suara bariton nan merdu itu melantunkan lagu 'Scarborough Fair'-- sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang cinta yang mustahil untuk dicapai pada malam itu, di tengah kuburan yang sunyi.

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_."

Mikasa mendengar nyanyian itu secara seksama. Ia menyukai lagu itu sejak kecil, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Eren.

" _Remember me to one who lives there_..."

Mikasa berbisik setengah berpamitan pada Eren, "Eren, aku akan mengunjungimu di lain hari."

Lalu, Mikasa melangkah-- mencari asal suara untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menyanyikan lagu yang sangat ia sukai.

" _She once was a true love of mine_..."

Mikasa terus melangkah mendekat.

" _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt_."

Dan, Mikasa akhirnya dapat melihat seorang pria dari kejauhan. Mikasa kembali mendekat. Entah mengapa ia merasa untuk terus mendekat, tanpa peduli kemungkinan dirinya akan terancam di kuburan itu.

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..._ "

Mikasa semi terbelalak. "... Levi?"

Pria yang disangkanya adalah Levi itu segera menoleh. Setidaknya, tebakan Mikasa tidak meleset. Namun, ia membuat Levi cukup terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Mengunjungi Eren Jaeger?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan dan melangkah mendekat sampai ia berdiri tak jauh di samping Levi. Ia dapat melihat nama 'Isabel Magnolia' yang diukir dengan indah di atas batu nisan. Mikasa melirik tanggal kematiannya, sudah sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu. Wanita yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang ini meninggal ketika Levi berusia kurang lebih 24 tahun. Mikasa memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya pada Levi. Ia dapat menarik kesimpulan dari nama 'Isabel Magnolia' dan lagu 'Scarborough Fair' yang baru saja Levi nyanyikan. Mikasa mulai paham, wanita ini yang dimaksud Levi saat itu-- ketika Mikasa hanya tinggal berdua setelah makan malam bersama Hange dan Erwin.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa singkat.

"Kau naik apa ke sini?"

"Tadinya aku pergi dengan temanku. Tapi dia sudah pergi karena urusan kantor."

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

"Eh?" Sebenarnya, Mikasa biasa saja. Namun, pemilihan kata Levi terdengar agak...

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu datar. "Aku juga akan segera pulang."

"Bukan..." Mikasa mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku ingin mampir ke restoran untuk makan malam."

Kemudian, Levi terdiam sejenak. Lalu, ia berkata, " _Choudo ii_. Aku juga belum makan malam."

Mikasa tidak mampu menolak lagi. Lagi pula Levi tidak tampak seperti Jean yang sering melakukan hal seperti inj untuk modus, katakanlah. Setelah Levi melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat, Mikasa segera menyusulnya. Keduanya berjalan dengan penerangan yang minim. Levi mengajaknya berjalan turun dari sisi yang berbeda dengan ketika ia pergi dengan Armin. Jadi, ia belum mengenali lingkungan ini, dimana saja bagian yang aman dan mana bagian yang berbahaya.

"Mulai dari sini, kau harus berhati-hati karena banyak batu yang licin," ujar Levi memperingatkan.

Sejak tadi, Levi yang selalu memimpin. Mikasa hanya mengikuti tempat Levi berpijak sebelumnya. Keduanya tetap fokus sampai akhirnya Levi tanpa sengaja menginjak batu yang licin. Ia segera meraih batang pohon terdekat, segera memindahkan kakinya di tempat pijakan lain yang lebih sejajar dan berlagak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi-- sampai-sampai Mikasa tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Namun, itu bukanlah hal yang sepenuhnya baik. Mikasa juga menginjak batu licin yang sama tanpa persiapan apapun sebelumnya.

"Hati-hati!" seru Levi yang panik dengan gayanya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Levi langsung meraih tangan kanan Mikasa yang dingin dan tangan kirinya melingkari bagian luar diafragmanya ketika ia tergelincir. Namun, tidak hanya Levi yang memiliki refleks bagus disini. Kaki Mikasa tetap langsung mencari pijakan ketika tubuhnya terangkat oleh Levi. Tangan kirinya pun tanpa sengaja memegangi pinggang Levi. Dan, disanalah mereka berdua, dengan pose yang begitu _awkward_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya bertatapan. Karena Mikasa berdiri di area yang lebih rendah, wajah mereka menjadi sejajar dan saling menghadap. Jantung keduanya berdebar kencang secara ambigu. Entah siapa yang berdebar karena gugup Mikasa yang tadinya akan terjatuh dan entah siapa yang berdebar karena keduanya saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Keduanya menghirup udara dari tempat yang sama. Mikasa dapat merasakan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Levi dan Levi dapat merasakan aroma manis dari tubuh Mikasa. Keduanya juga memerah. Levi yang lebih dewasa pun akhirnya mampu segera mengalihkan dirinya dari situasi tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari Mikasa dan begitu pula Mikasa yang kemudian melepaskan tangan kirinya dari Levi. Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menyembunyikan setengahnya di dalam syalnya.

"T-terima kasih banyak," ucap Mikasa dingin. Tautan kedua tangan kanan mereka segera terlepas.

Levi melangkah mendahului Mikasa. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mikasa sembari menatap Mikasa dengan kedua matanya yang sudah tajam bawaan lahir. "Untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

Mikasa ragu pada awalnya. Namun, keraguannya hanya bertahan kurang dari lima detik. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka. Dengan segera, ia meraih tangan kanan Levi dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua tangan itu sama-sama kedinginan, merapatkan diri agar dapat berbagi kehangatan dalam cuaca yang begitu dingin. Keduanya terus menuruni tebing hingga mencapai dasarnya. Setibanya mereka di sana, hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Levi terus menggenggam Mikasa dan membawanya berlari sampai masuk ke dalam sedan hitam mewah yang sering Mikasa lihat di parkiran gedung apartemen yang ternyata adalah milik Levi.

Nafas keduanya masih tersengal-sengal ketika telah berada di dalam mobil. Levi segera menyalakan mobilnya dan membawanya keluar dari area parkir pemakaman-- berbaur dengan kendaraan lainnya yang berjalan di jalur yang sama. Mikasa sangat bersyukur karena sedan Levi dilengkapi dengan _car heater_. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan lagi.

"Kau tidak keberatan bila aku menghidupkan musik?" tanya Levi yang masih fokus dengan jalanan.

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa singkat.

Lalu, Levi menyalakan audio dan memilih lagu secara acak. Tak lama kemudian, lagu yang berjudul ' _The Sound of Silence_ ' diputar. Lagu ini aslinya dibawakan oleh Simon dan Garfunkel. Namun, sepertinya kali ini adalah versi _cover_ , terdengar jelas dari _intro_ -nya yang dimulai dengan permainan piano.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend."_ Suara perempuan yang terdengar manis, namun terkesan _boyish_ itu dapat di dengar oleh Mikasa maupun Levi.

"Siapa penyanyinya?" tanya Mikasa pada Levi yang mendekatkan tangannya kanannya pada _double din_ , seperti berancang-ancang untuk mengubah volume atau justru mengubah lagunya.

"Kau suka?" Levi balik bertanya, memastikan sebelum bertindak.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa singkat dan datar. "Siapa penyanyinya?"

Levi segera menarik tangan kanannya dan kembali memegang kendali setir secara penuh. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama-- lima belas detik sebelum Levi menjawab.

"Isabel Magnolia."

Mikasa bungkam setelahnya, memilih untuk tidak membahas lagi. Garfunkel pernah menyatakan bahwa lagu ' _The Sound of Silence_ ' sebenarnya memiliki isi tentang ketidakmampuan orang-orang dalam berkomunikasi secara emosional. Namun, ada tafsiran lain yang menyatakan bahwa lagu ini menggambarkan tentang bagaimana cara orang mati saling berhubungan. Mikasa tak tahu pasti. Tetapi, ia lebih yakin dengan paparan Garfunkel sendiri.

"I'm sorry to hear that," ucap Mikasa setelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Levi dingin. "Itu cerita lama. Kau tidak perlu terbebani dengan masalahku."

Mikasa lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Masalahmu sendiri sudah berat. Tuntaskan masalahmu sebelum kau ikut terbebani dalam masalahku, _gaki_."

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Woah, selesai juga nih _chapter_.**

 **Ga nyangka juga sih, biasanya empat hari.**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada semua _reader_ setia :D Daku terharu.**

 ** _See you next chapter~_**


	5. That Night 2

Malam itu, hujan masih mengguyur kota ketika Levi membawa Mikasa menuju restoran yang menyuguhi pemandangan _city nightscape_ dari _spot_ yang tinggi di tengah kota. Bagaimana pun juga, tempat ini tampak sangat berkelas. Di dalamnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi bunyi hujan yang deras, tersisa pemandangan indahnya saja di balik jendela setinggi dinding yang lebar. Mikasa merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk memesan makanan paling mahal di sini-- yang paling murah saja mungkin akan memeras 47% uang yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Kini, mereka sedang duduk di meja yang berada di pinggir ruangan, samping jendela besar. Sebelum kedatangan sang pelayan untuk memberikan daftar menu, baik Mikasa maupun Levi sama-sama menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada percakapan, mereka tidak perlu basa-basi-- sepertinya.

"Mikasa," panggil Levi yang mencuri atensi Mikasa hingga wanita itu berpaling dari pemandangan indah itu.

Mikasa menatap Levi yang masih memandangi panorama kota malam itu. "Apa?"

"Apa kau..." Levi memutuskan perkataannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mikasa. "... suka hujan?"

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Jelas-jelas saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun disini dan apabila saya membuat kesalahan seperti _typo_ dan _disease_ lain seperti pada _chapters_ sebelumnya, mohon dimaafkan.**

 **oOo**

Mikasa mengernyit. Kalau dikatakan ia suka, ia tidak suka. Kalau dikatakan ia benci, ia suka. Jadi, ia segera menarik kesimpulan. "Tidak terlalu."

"Hmmm..." respon Levi singkat. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikasa yang tidak kalah datar, membiarkan percakapan mengalir begitu saja dengan basa-basi yang tadinya mereka anggap tak penting.

Jemari Levi menyentuh kaca yang memiliki ketebalan lebih dari satu sentimeter itu. "Ringkasnya, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" tanya Mikasa yang seharusnya tersimpan di dalam benaknya saja. Levi juga tampaknya merasa tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa saat itu.

Setelah itu, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa dua daftar menu dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Levi dan Mikasa. Keduanya segera melihat-lihat dengan wajah yang tenang-- tapi tidak dengan hati Mikasa. Sebenarnya, ia terkejut. Tidak semahal seperti yang ia bayangkan. Namun, jelas harganya lebih dari dua kali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang ia habiskan untuk makan malam sederhana serta sendiriannya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Dengan ini, Mikasa mulai menjadi agak tenang.

"Apa yang bisa kalian rekomendasikan dari menu-menu yang tersedia?" tanya Levi pada pelayan.

Kemudian, sang pelayan mulai menyebutkan. Mikasa ikut mendengar sambil melihat menu-menu rekomendasi. Terlihat menarik. Namun, Mikasa ingin sesuatu yang lebih murah lagi. Setelah pelayan menyebutkan menu-menu rekomendasi pun, ia masih bingung.

" _Jaa_ , satu _maple-glazed salmon_ ," pesan Levi. "Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

" _Spinach mushroom pesto spaghetti_ ," sebut Mikasa asal pilih. Yang penting lumayan murah.

"Minumannya?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Satu teh panas," jawab Levi. Kemudian, ia melirik Mikasa.

"Dua," ucal Mikasa langsung. "Mohon jadikan dua."

"Baiklah," ujar pelayan tersebut sambil mencatat di catatan kecilnya. "Biar saya ulangi. Satu _maple-glazed salmon_ , satu _spinach mushroom pesto spaghetti_ dan dua teh panas. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Levi langsung.

Kemudian, sang pelayan undur diri dan mengambil kembali daftar menu yang terletak di atas meja. Setelah pelayan pergi, Levi membetulkan letak _cravat_ putihnya. Mikasa hanya menatap Levi dalam diam. Mengetahui Mikasa yang menatapnya, kali ini Levi memilih diam.

Di tengah keheningan mereka, tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Levi berdering. Ia menatap nama yang tertulis di layarnya dengan datar sebelum mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia melirik Mikasa sejenak, memberi tatapan yang bermaksud 'maaf aku akan berbicara di sini saja'.

"Hm, Erwin kah? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang makan malam. Ada apa?"

"Minum-minum? Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mempan dengan hal semacam itu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak sendirian."

Mikasa mengamati pergantian ekspresi Levi sejak awal ia menerima telepon, dalam diam.

"Aku sedang bersama Mikasa Ackerman. Kau ingat?"

Air muka Levi berubah-- menjadi tampak kesal. "Ini bukan kencan!"

Jujur saja, Mikasa cukup terkejut. Levi mulai menyadari arah pembicaraannya yang mengarah ke Mikasa, gara-gara Erwin yang tampaknya mulai mabuk di seberang sana. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak pada Mikasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Biar kuperjelas, kami hanyalah paman-dan-keponakan. Paham?"

Mikasa tercekat-- walau dia tidak berniat untuk berbicara. 'Levi tahu tentang hubungan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku?'

Tak lama kemudian, Levi memutus sambungan telepon. Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas. "Tentang yang aku katakan pada Erwin, jangan pikirkan. Aku hanya mengada-ada."

"Hmmm..." respon Mikasa. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasa dicurangi. Kemudian, datanglah seorang pelayan yang menaruh pesanan di atas meja mereka.

Pada pukul 07.43 PM, keduanya mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing, dalam diam. Biasanya, Levi sudah berhenti makan jika waktu sudah melebihi pukul 07.30 PM. Namun, kali ini tidak apalah. Dan, ketika lima menit setelahnya-- ketika keduanya telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan siap pulang, keheningan pun pecah.

"Mikasa, apakah itu kau?"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di sana. Levi juga, mendengar nama 'keponakan'-nya disebut, ia segera menoleh. Keduanya menatap pria berwajah lonjong dan bertampang konyol bagi Mikasa, Jean Kirstein.

"Siapa bocah ini?" tanya Levi datar.

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Jean. Kemudian, ia mendekat dan mencengkram kerah kemeja beserta sebagian dari _cravat_ putih Levi-- dengan bodohnya. "Aku Jean Kirstein. Pemimpin Redaksi dari majalah _fashion_ nomor dua di negara ini, 'Bizarre'. Apa kau pacar barunya Mikasa?"

Raut wajah Levi menjadi tampak suram.

"Jean!" seru Mikasa. "Dia..."

Wajah kuda itu menoleh pada Mikasa. Sedangkan itu, Levi menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak membuat bocah ini tak sadarkan diri di tempat seperti ini.

"... pamanku, Levi Ackerman."

"Eh?" Wajah Jean berubah pucat. Kemudian, ia melepas cengkeramannya pada Levi. "Levi Ackerman yang itu...?"

"Aku tidak tahu mana Levi Ackerman yang kau maksud." Levi kembali merapikan kerah dan _cravat_ -nya. "Tapi, kurasa memang akulah orangnya."

Jean meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Mikasa," ajak Levi yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, P-Paman..." Mikasa mulai mengikuti alur yang ia ciptakan bersama Levi begitu saja. Kemudian, ia segera menyusul Levi yang telah berjalan dan meninggalkan Jean yang datang terlambat bila untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Mikasa maupun Levi.

Setelah mereka telah berdiri cukup jauh dari Jean, Mikasa bertanya, "Bukankah nanti pelayan akan menaruh buku penagihan di atas meja?"

"Kau mau menunggu di sana? Dengan orang aneh itu?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa langsung. "Kita berpikiran sama tentang Jean."

" _By the way_..." Levi memutuskan perkataannya. " _Nice act._ "

Mikasa terkejut, "Eh?"

"Kalau kau memanggilku dengan namaku, dia akan curiga, 'kan?" tanya Levi yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh pada Mikasa yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Maka dari itu, _nice act_."

Levi dua kali memuji Mikasa dengan nada datar. Kemudian, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Meja nomor 18," ujar Levi.

Kemudian, sang kasir dengan sigap mengecek data pesanan dan menghitung jumlah bayaran. Lalu, ia memasukkan kertas dalam buku tagihan-- entah apa sebutan aslinya dan memberikannya pada Levi. Levi tidak membiarkan Mikasa mengintip.

"Aku saja yang bayar, Ackerman." Lalu, ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada kasir.

"Tapi..." Mikasa mencoba menyanggah.

Dengan wajah datar, Levi kembali mengatakan candaan pada Mikasa,

"Karena aku adalah pamanmu."

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Oh my god. Apa-apaan ini -,-**

 **Unclezone kah?! *sayasendiritidakterima**

 **Yah, entah kenapa-- mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam, tangan saya jadi menulis dengan sendirinya *alesanreceh**

 **Oke, _see you next chapter_!**


	6. Sense of Love 1

Pertengahan Oktober sudah lewat. Sejak malam itu, dedaunan yang terpaksa gugur karena hujan deras tak terhitung jumlahnya. Meski belum November, pemandangan di sekitar apartemen Mikasa tampak seperti sudah di penghujung musim gugur. Sekarang adalah hari Jum'at tanggal 29 Oktober, tepat tiga minggu setelah hujan deras pasca ia datang untuk melihat makam Eren Jaeger dalam memperingati tepat 4 bulan setelah kepergiannya. Semenjak malam itu, ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Levi. Bahkan, pagi hari pun tidak.

Sudah sekitar satu jam dua puluh menit yang lalu ia tiba di apartemennya. Kini, ia tengah berdiri bersandar pada jendela yang terbuka-- memandang keluar ditemani secangkir cokelat panas instan yang telah diseduh. Sudah penghujung bulan Oktober. Waktu begitu kejam karena berjalan terlalu cepat, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih-- masih butuh waktu untuk mencairkan hati yang diselimuti bongkahan es dan keluar dari sana agar dapat merasakan hangatnya dunia.

Di tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama, pria bersurai hitam mengkilap itu bersandar membelakangi pemandangan di luar sana. Levi tengah berbicara pada Erwin yang lagi-lagi lepas kendali karena mabuk bersama Hange melalui sambungan telepon. Keadaan ini sudah berlangsung selama 20 detik. Sekarang 21 detik.

" _Levi, kau tahu_ sense of love" tanya Erwin di seberang sana. " _Indera percintaan_."

"Terdengar konyol, tapi aku sedikit mengerti bahasan yang kau inginkan ini," komentar Levi dengan wajah kusut.

" _Kau sudah hampir berusia empat puluh tahun. Itu artinya kau membutuhkan pendamping hidup_ , _nak_."

Levi mendecih. "Aku bukan orang yang sepantasnya kau panggil dengan sebutan 'nak', Erwin. Kita satu angkatan."

" _Benarkah?_ "

"Kau mabuk berat, Erwin. Sifatmu menjadi seperti Hange yang tidak mabuk."

Erwin tertawa senang di seberang sana. " _Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, dengarkan aku, Levi Ackerman. Aku tahu kau pernah gagal dua kali--_ "

"Katakan intinya saja, Erwin," ujar Levi dingin.

" _Aku ingin memberikan saran padamu sebagai sesama pria dewasa._ _Mungkin rumor bahwa kau adalah penganut homoseksual akan kembali beredar, Levi_."

"Sudah kubilang untuk langsung ke intinya saja, 'kan?"

" _Sebaiknya kau_ _harus mencari kembali_ sense of love _yang telah kau buang itu_."

"Masih tentang bahasan _sense of love_ yang tadi?" Levi memijat kening, tidak percaya bahwa Erwin yang berwibawa akan mengatakan hal bodoh ketika mabuk.

" _Karena kau telah membuang hal yang penting itu, Levi_."

"Hentikan bahasan ini, Er--"

" _Ketika kau kehilangan Isabel, kau tidak menutup hati seperti ini. Apa sekarang hatimu sudah mengeras lagi karena gadis itu_ \-- _aku lupa namanya. Patricia Ral_?"

Levi lagi-lagi mendecih. "Cukup. Kau mulai mencampuri masalah pribadiku, Erwin."

" _Oh, ayolah. Ini sudah lebih dari delapan tahun semen--_ "

"Kututup teleponnya, Erwin," ujar Levi yang kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Entah siapa yang bersikap di luar batas, Erwin yang mencampuri masalah Levi atau Levi yang bicara kasar pada atasannya, Erwin. Namun, kali ini Levi tidak mengumpat orang yang membuatnya kesal itu-- ia merenung. Ia memutar kepalanya 56 ke kiri, menatap pantulan samar dirinya dari kaca jendela yang sejatinya bukanlah cermin.

"... mencari kembali apa yang telah kubuang? Bahasan yang jorok."

 **oOo**

 ** _Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine._**

 **Mohon maaf atas kesalahan seperti _typo, OOC,_ dan lain-lain.**

 **Karena, saya adalah tipe orang yang plin-plan kalau sudah kembali _re-check_ jawaban ujian, apalagi naskah _fanfiction_.**

 ** _It means, no re-check if I want to continue this fanfiction quickly._ _Sorry_.**

 **oOo**

Keesokan paginya, Mikasa baru saja selesai membereskan seisi apartemennya-- hari ini bukan jadwalnya, namun sekalian jadwal pembuangan sampah di area tempat tinggalnya. Hari ini, ia dapat mengumpulkan hanya satu plastik besar berisi sampah. Sebelum ia keluar untuk menaruh sampah di lantai paling bawah, ia meletakkan _vacuum cleaner_ di balkon yang seharusnya dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian-- Mikasa jarang ke sana. Setelah itu, ia membawa sampahnya keluar dan turun menggunakan _lift_.

Tiba di lantai dasar, ia bergegas mencari tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak di dekat tempat parkir, tepatnya di belakang gedung apartemen. Dari sana, Mikasa seharusnya dapat melihat taman di sekitar apartemen dengan lebih dekat. Ia melangkah dengan cepat agar cepat tiba dan segera kembali ke apartemennya. Ternyata di luar dingin pada pagi ini.

Ketika ia berbelok untuk mengarah ke belakang apartemen, ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang baru saja turun dari motor _sport_ hitam yang diparkirkan di sana. Untung refleks Mikasa masih bagus. Kalau tidak, mungkin hidungnya sudah menyentuh helm berwarna hitam itu. Mikasa masih berdiri di sana sampai pria pendek itu-- Levi melepas helmnya.

Mikasa tidak terlalu terkejut kali ini. "Kau punya segalanya, eh?"

"Tidak juga," balas Levi dingin. "Aku tidak punya pesawat pribadi, kapal pribadi, rumah musim panas, dan lain-lain. Hal kecil seperti keluarga pun tak punya."

Levi sepertinya berhenti dengan permainan paman-dan-keponakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Namun, Mikasa sedikit tertegun dengan kalimat terakhirnya, ' _Hal kecil seperti keluarga pun tak punya._ '

"Kau bersih-bersih hari ini?" tanya Levi yang kini melepas sarung tangan khusus berkendaranya.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa singkat. Percakapan mereka pagi ini mengalir begitu saja. "Kau dari mana?"

"Jalan-jalan ke dekat Underground yang sudah ditutup, sebelum motor ini tidak dapat digunakan untuk jalanan yang bersalju."

"Oh..." respon Mikasa datar. "Dimana Underground?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Levi disambut anggukan Mikasa. "Oh, pantas. Kota itu ditutup mungkin ketika kau masih kecil. Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun..." jawab Mikasa yang merasa tenang saja ketika memberitahukannya pada Levi-- padahal ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada pria lain kecuali pada Eren setelah ia lulus dari SMA.

"Kau belum lahir, berarti," lanjut Levi. "Sudah lama sekali."

Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka bicara cukup banyak pagi itu. Lalu, percakapan itu tetap mengalir.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk tiba disana?" tanya Mikasa datar. "Mungkin aku akan datang ke sana untuk mengumpulkan rancangan artikel selanjutnya."

"Sekitar empat puluh lima menit, karena aku pergi sebelum jam lima."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya tidur dua jam perhari."

Mikasa cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Levi barusan. "Benarkah?"

"Kapan kau akan kesana?" Levi balik bertanya. Ia yang telah selesai dengan urusannya dalam memparkirkan motor dengan baik dan benar pun berbalik dan bersandar setengah duduk di atas jok motor.

"Hmmm... mungkin secepatnya. Kalau bisa hari ini karena lusa adalah pengumpulan artikel terakhir-- Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kutemani," ujar Levi. "Urusanku belum selesai di sana. Erwin memintaku untuk melakukan survei lapangan karena akan diadakan pembangunan ulang di area sana."

"Pembangunan ulang seperti apa?" Mikasa mulai tertarik, ini mungkin dapat diajukan sebagai artikel utama.

"Nanti kujelaskan di sana. Aku akan pergi lagi pukul setengah tiga sore. Aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu untuk menjemputmu."

" _Well_ , terima kasih atas kesempatannya, Levi," ucap Mikasa datar, namun tanpa menghilangkan kesungguhannya.

"Ya. Aku akan segera naik. Sampai nanti."

Kemudian, Levi berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa. Mikasa pun segera menuju ke tempat pembuangan dan kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

 **oOo**

Sabtu siang menjelang sore itu, Mikasa sudah siap pergi dengan memakai _off-shoulder sweater_ longgar berwarna cokelat susu, _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih beserta sepatu _boots_ kulit berwarna cokelat tua yang baru akan dipakainya. Tak lupa pula dikenakannya syal merah kesukaannya. Ia juga akan membawa tas selempang berukuran sedang yang dapat menampung hal-hal yang diperlukan, seperti _pocket camera_ , dompet, _charger_ dan _powerbank_ , dan lain-lain.

Setelah ia selesai memasang sepatu, terdengarlah suara tiga kali ketukan. Mikasa tahu, itu pasti Levi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tengah dari kejauhan. Levi sungguh orang yang tepat waktu. Mikasa segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Disanalah, Levi yang sedang membenarkan letak _cravat_ -nya berdiri.

Levi memakai _trench_ _coat_ dengan warna senada dengan _sweater_ Mikasa dan celana dasar berwarna putih. _Great_ , sekarang mereka tampak serasi? Katakanlah iya, walau mereka sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Levi yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Mikasa telah keluar dari apartemennya.

"Tentu," jawab Mikasa.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika pergi dengan motor?" tanya Levi lagi, dengan datar.

"Apa kau punya dua helm?" Tanpa menjawab, Mikasa sudah memberikan jawaban. Kemudian, ia menyimpan kunci apartemennya.

"Aku punya," jawabnya.

Lalu, Levi berbalik dan melangkah. Mikasa pun segera menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa kita akan pergi sampai malam?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tergantung," jawab Levi yang kemudian menatap ke layar ponselnya. "Katanya di sekitar sana terdapat sungai dengan pemandangan yang indah. Aku belum pernah ke sana."

"Apa kau ingin ke sana juga?" tanya Mikasa.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakanmu, Ackerman," balas Levi. "Kau adalah seorang perempuan dan kau pergi dengan orang yang mungkin tidak kau percayai."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku adalah keponakanmu," gerutu Mikasa yang mulai keluar dari cangkang esnya. Walau masih bicara dengan datar, ia sudah bicara cukup banyak hari ini.

"Pada kenyataannya bukan itu hubungan kita," balas Levi.

"Setidaknya dapat dikatakan aku percaya padamu sejak kejadian malam itu-- saat aku salah masuk apartemen."

"Oh, yang itu?"

"Ya," jawab Mikasa langsung. "Kalau pun kau berniat jahat, aku yakin bisa menghabisimu."

"Oh, ya?" Levi melirik Mikasa. "Cobalah kalau kau bisa."

"Intinya, aku percaya saja padamu," ucap Mikasa mantap.

"Jadi?" Levi melirik Mikasa lagi. "Kau mau pergi ke sana?"

Keduanya memasuki _lift_. Levi menekan angka 1 sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawab Mikasa akhirnya. "Lagipula, besok adalah hari Minggu."

"Ya sudah," balas Levi kemudian.

Keduanya pun akhirnya bertahan dalam keadaan yang tenang, sampai _lift_ kembali terbuka di lantai dasar. Baik Mikasa maupun Levi segera keluar dari _lift_ dan menuju tempat parkir, tempat mereka bertemu tadi pagi. Mikasa menatap lekat motor _sport_ berwarna hitam itu. Pasti mahal. Levi pun menyerahkan helm pada Mikasa. Setelah keduanya memakai helm, Levi langsung menaiki motor.

"Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup panjang," beritahu Levi. Lalu, ia menyalakan motor dan memposisikan agar motor dapat langsung melaju setelah Mikasa naik. "Pastikan kau tidak mabuk darat."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk darat," ujar Mikasa yang kemudian duduk di belakang Levi.

Levi melirik Mikasa yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya, karena memang tubuhnya yang tinggi ditambah dengan posisi jok belakang yang tiga senti lebih tinggi dari jok depan. Ia hanya mampu bergumam, " _Oh, shit_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumamannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Levi singkat. Kemudian, ia menutup _protective visor_ pada helmnya. "Pastikan kau berpegangan dengan erat."

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Hmmm~ Saya suka, saya suka!**

 **Sudah berapa hari eh dari waktu _publish_ terakhir?**

 ** _Maa ii ka_. Lupakan. Yang penting, kalian dapat menikmati _fanfiction_ ini di setiap _chapter_ -nya.**

 **Saya nggak _re-check_ lagi _chapter_ yang ini. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan bila terdapat kesalahan.**

 **BTW, itu ide kostumnya dari seragam _Survey Corps_ \-- maksudnya biar ga ketinggalan kesan seragam SnK yang sebenarnya.**

 ** _Well, see you next chapter_!**


	7. Sense of Love 2

Langit semakin memerah ketika keduanya tiba di tempat. Levi begitu lihai dalam menghindari kendaraan yang berpotensi akan menyebabkan masalah selama ia berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Oleh karenanya, mereka tiba di tujuan dengan memakan waktu hanya satu setengah jam dengan keadaan lalu lintas yang padat. Dan, dalam durasi yang panjang itulah Mikasa yang tidak terbiasa pergi jauh dengan motor itu meregang nyawa. Tangannya pegal, sepanjang jalan ia memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat layaknya koala yang memeluk dahan pepohonan. Perempuan itu sudah mabuk kalau saja ia bukan orang yang kuat.

Kini, mereka berada di luar Mitras, ibukota yang terletak di atas Kota Underground. Levi memarkirkan motornya tak jauh dari gerbang Underground yang semi tertutup, lagi pula tidak ada orang yang mau datang ke kota mati itu karena di bawah akan sangat gelap, tiada lagi penghuni sebabnya. Mikasa baru pertama kali masuk ke Provinsi Sheena, tempat ini sekarang memang diperuntukkan bagi pejabat-pejabat negara, polisi elit dan orang-orang yang sangat kaya saja. Sungguh, tempat yang tenang.

Baik Mikasa maupun Levi segera melepas helm. Lalu, Mikasa menyerahkan helm-nya pada Levi sembari berkata, "Terima kasih."

Levi menyambut helm tersebut dan mengikatkannya pada stang motor. "Underground dulunya adalah kota dengan tingkat kriminal tertinggi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikasa yang sedang menatap gerbang lusuh Underground dari kejauhan. Terdapat tangga untuk turun di sana.

"Entah kali ini apa yang direncanakan pemerintah untuk pembangunan ulang kota itu," lanjut Levi. Lalu, keduanya berjalan mendekati gerbang tersebut.

"Apa dulu kau pernah masuk ke dalam?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ya," jawab Levi singkat. "Aku lahir di dalamnya."

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin karya Hajime Isayama**

 **Saya hanya berimajinasi dengan _pair_ favorit saya :v**

 **Mohon maklum apabila terdapat kesalahan seperti _typo_ , OOC, dan lain-lain.**

 ** _Mind to RnR?_**

 **oOo**

"Aku lahir di dalamnya."

Oke, Mikasa mulai merasa tidak enak. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat iba-- karena ia tahu Levi akan sangat membenci perlakuannya itu. "Oh, ya? Apakah di dalam juga gelap saat siang hari?"

"Setiap bangunan menghidupkan lampu selama dua puluh empat jam selama tujuh hari dalam satu minggu," jawab Levi agak panjang. Padahal rasanya ia bisa saja menjawab dengan 'Setiap bangunan menghidupkan lampu setiap saat'.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di sana?" tanya Mikasa. Ia mulai mengeluarkan _pocket camera_ ketika sudah dekat dengan gerbang.

"Enam tahun," jawab Levi.

Mereka akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan gerbang. Mikasa mengintip ke bawah sana, gelap sekali.

"Apa di dalam sana luas?" tanya Mikasa lagi, kali ini menyangkut artikel yang akan dibuatnya.

Levi mulai menatap layar ponselnya. "Seperti kota pada umumnya. Kedalamannya seperti kau membangun _basement_ sepuluh lantai."

"Dalam sekali," komentar Mikasa. Lalu, ia mulai mengambil beberapa gambar dengan _pocket_ _camera_ -nya. "Kapan pembangunan ulang akan dilaksanakan?"

"Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Presiden Direktur," jawab Levi.

"Hah?" Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera-- menatap Erwin yang berjalan menuju kemari.

"Kalian datang berdua?" tanya Erwin dengan senyumnya.

"Ya," jawab Levi. "Jangan katakan hal-hal aneh di depan Mikasa, Erwin."

Erwin tertawa saja, mengabaikan peringatan Levi. "Kalian akan pergi kencan setelah ini?"

"Tidak..." jawab Mikasa pelan-- bingung. Sementara Levi sudah terlihat suram, Erwin tertawa lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Erwin. "Hange menceritakan padaku tentang pekerjaanmu. Apakah ini untuk artikelmu, Mikasa?"

"Ya," jawabnya.

Kemudian, Erwin melirik Levi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Sudah ada rincian biaya pembangunannya, Levi?"

"Mereka baru saja mengirimkannya," jawab Levi. "Aku sedang melihatnya."

"Kirimkan padaku setelahnya," balas Erwin.

Mikasa tahu, kalau Erwin dan Levi bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Eren, maka mereka adalah perusahaan industri jasa konstruksi yang mencakup industri semen terbesar nasional. Mikasa merasa wajar saja bila perusahaan ini masuk dalam '15 Perusahaan dengan Keuntungan Terbesar'. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menuliskan poin-poin besar yang dia dapatkan. Ketiganya sama-sama tahu, mereka datang bukan untuk bermain-main-- melainkan urusan pekerjaan yang di luar jam kerja.

Setelah Mikasa selesai menulis garis besar artikelnya, ia pun menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan Erwin yang berada di sana. Mikasa bertanya, "Kemana Levi?"

Erwin menunjuk gang di samping _minimarket_ , "Sedang menerima telepon, karena dia adalah Direktur Keuangan yang cukup sibuk."

"Direktur Keuangan?" tanya Mikasa. "Bukan Wakil Presdir?"

"Bukan. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Hange- _san_ ," jawab Mikasa datar.

"Yah, dapat dikatakan seperti itu," ujar Erwin kemudian. "Tapi, Presdir tidak memiliki wakil, jadi katakanlah Direktur Keuangan adalah wakilnya."

Tak lama kemudian, Levi kembali dari sana. Ia mendekat setengah berlari.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Erwin.

"Mereka bilang kita boleh masuk setelah beberapa anggota Polisi Militer datang ke sini," jawab Levi.

"Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Underground sekarang," ungkap Erwin. "Mikasa, apa kau akan ikut masuk?"

"Apa boleh?" tanya Mikasa, tidak menunjukkan rasa takut pada wajah datarnya.

"Selama kau tahan dengan keadaan di bawah sana," jawab Levi.

"Aku akan turun," ujar Mikasa kemudian. "Sekarang masih pukul empat lewat delapan belas menit."

"Apakah dibawah sana ada sinyal?" tanya Erwin pada Levi.

"Mana kutahu," balasnya langsung. "Dulu tidak ada alat komunikasi seperti sekarang."

Lalu, ketiganya terdiam sampai beberapa anggota polisi menghampiri mereka. "Selamat sore. Kami dari Tim Kepolisian Militer Mitras."

"Ya, kami tahu," balas Erwin. "Saya Presiden Direktur dari DFF Group dan mereka adalah bawahan saya. Kami ingin mengakses wilayah Underground."

 **oOo**

Gelap dan berdebu. Mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa bergerak kemana-mana tanpa menggunakan masker dan membawa senter. Kota ini telah menjadi kota mati selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Mikasa tidak mau menyentuh apapun, semuanya berdebu-- mungkin ada yang ketebalannya melebihi satu inci. Setelah tidak banyak hal terjadi saat menuruni tangga yang setara dengan ketinggian seperti gedung sepuluh lantai, Mikasa 'berakhir' berdua dengan Levi, memisahkan dari Erwin dan anggota Polisi Militer. Mereka akan berkumpul lagi pada pukul 05.30 PM.

Alasannya, 'Aku mengenal Underground dengan baik. Gadis ini akan berada di bawah tanggung jawabku.'

"Kau cukup bernyali untuk berjalan-jalan di kota mati ini, Mikasa."

"Aku tidak takut pada hantu," balas Mikasa kemudian.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ujar Levi datar. "Disini dulunya adalah wilayah pelacuran."

"Benarkah?"

Levi menyorotkan senter pinjamannya ke sebuah gedung dua tingkat. "Ibuku bekerja di sana."

Mikasa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sedangkan Levi tidak suka dikasihani.

"Inilah yang namanya jalan hidup Mikasa," lanjut Levi yang menyadari kecanggungan Mikasa. "Tak selamanya orang yang berada di bawah terus menjadi yang terbawah."

"Kupikir kau orang yang luar biasa," ujar Mikasa.

Levi terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Mikasa sangat terkejut, katakanlah. "Biasanya orang-orang menyanjungku dengan berharap bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu dariku."

"Eh?"

"Kau telah berusaha tidak mengasihaniku," lanjut Levi datar dan terus memimpin jalan tanpa menoleh pada Mikasa. "Terima kasih."

Deg. Jantung Mikasa berhenti satu ketukan, setelah itu berdetak dengan cepat. Kalimat Levi yang barusan itu tidak sembarang diucapkan-- begitu tulus walau datar seperti papan.

"Ah, iya..." Mikasa menjadi gugup-- entah karena ia senang atau justru takut dengan perubahan sikap Levi di kegelapan. Jangan bilang, Levi kesurupan-- walau Mikasa tidak takut, ia pasti tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mencari bantuan. "Sama-sama."

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Levi. "Kau takut?"

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa kemudian, sudah berhenti gugup-- dipaksakan saja. Ia sudah dewasa, bukannya masih remaja SMA. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Namun, setelah itu ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ini masih di area pelacuran? Aku harus mengambil foto di area-area yang menarik."

"Ya," jawab Levi kemudian.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mikasa akan memasukkan area pelacuran sebagai sesuatu yang menarik. Ada apa di dalam pikirannya? Mikasa mengatur kamera agar dapat menyalakan _flash_. Lalu, ia mulai memotret beberapa gambar dengan resolusi tinggi. Levi melirik layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.52 PM.

"Mikasa, kita akan segera berkumpul," ujar Levi memperingatkan.

Mikasa mendekati Levi sembari menatap kameranya, melihat hasil potretannya.

"Kau ingin lewat mana?" tanya Levi. "Pasar ilegal? Perumahan?"

"Mana yang paling berkesan?"

Levi ingin menjawab 'tidak ada'. Namun, ia justru menyatakan pilihan lain. "Kalau begitu, pusat kota. Setelah itu, kita akan berjalan memutar balik melalui area perumahan."

 **oOo**

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Erwin pada siapapun ketika mereka telah melihat langit kemerahan yang telah di dominasi warna ungu kebiruan.

"Enam kurang dua puluh menit," jawab salah satu anggota polisi. "Karena kita sudah menaiki tangga sebelum waktu yang ditentukan."

"Hmmm," respon Erwin. Kemudian, ia melepas masker yang dikenakannya, diikuti oleh yang lainnya juga. "Terima kasih karena telah sedia menemani kami bertiga untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di bawah."

Mikasa memilih untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam percakapan formal itu. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang akhirnya kembali mendapatkan sinyal. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun.

"Ackerman," panggil Levi.

"Ya?"

"Kita akan segera menuju ke pinggir sungai setelah ini," kata Levi memberitahu.

"Kalian akan benar-benar pergi kencan setelah ini?" tanya Erwin yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka setelah para polisi bubar.

"Bukan begitu, Erwin- _san_!" balas Mikasa yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Levi tidak menyadari, _but Erwin does_.

"Aku akan segera pulang," ujar Erwin. "Mari kita bahas hal ini di kantor, Levi."

"Baiklah," balas Levi.

Kemudian, Erwin berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Levi melirik Mikasa, dan setelah itu keduanya pun segera menuju tempat dimana Levi memarkirkan motornya. Levi menyerahkan helm pada Mikasa setelah ia memasang sarung tangan khusus berkendaranya. Sebelum ia memakai helm, ia menatap dalam-dalam pada pantulan dirinya pada _protective visor_.

"Mikasa," panggil Levi.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau mendengar kalimat ' _sense of love_ yang hilang'?"

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Ah, sungguh anu sekali :v**

 **Karena saya ngantuk, jadi saya tidak mampu berkata banyak di akhir _chapter_ kali ini -halah-**

 **' _Kay, see you next chapter~_**


	8. Sense of Love 3

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau mendengar kalimat ' _sense of love_ yang hilang'?"

Kedua mata Mikasa melebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Levi yang barusan. "Apa?"

"Tidak," balas Levi selanjutnya dengan segera. "Lupakan saja."

Mikasa menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Apa-apaan dengan _sense of love_? Indera percintaan? Perasaan cinta? Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan yang namanya cinta ini?'

Sementara Levi kembali memposisikan motornya agar dapat segera melaju, Mikasa masih berdiri di sana dengan pikirannya yang lama-lama bercabang-- dan akhirnya berlanjut pada memorinya tentang Eren. Sialan.

"Mikasa," panggil Levi pada perempuan yang sedang tidak bergeming itu.

Namun, Mikasa masih diam saja. Ia tidak dengar karena Levi berbicara dari dalam helm dan ia sendiri sudah menutup beberapa puluh persen dari indera pendengarannya karena memakai helm.

Lalu, Levi menggenggam tangan Mikasa-- untuk menyadarkan saja. "Oi."

Mikasa langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, maaf."

Kemudian, ia segera duduk di jok belakang. Tanpa Levi peringatkan sekali lagi, Mikasa langsung berpegangan erat-- mengingat ia tadi sudah meregang nyawa selama satu setengah jam di sepanjang perjalanan walau berpegangan erat. Kali ini, Mikasa siap meregang nyawa lagi, karena ia tahu bahwa Levi memiliki _skill_ yang sangat baik dalam berkendara dengan kelajuan yang cepat.

Langit sudah menampakkan bulan yang datang terlalu cepat, sementara matahari masih enggan meninggalkan langit petang itu. Mikasa sedang memeluk orang lain. Namun, di dalam pikirannya masih terdapat bayang-bayang dari Eren Jaeger.

 **oOo**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin isn't mine**

 **Sorry if I made some mistakes just like typo, OOC, etc.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **oOo**

Petang itu, orang-orang yang datang ke pinggir sungai itu tidak terlalu sepi. Memang, tempat ini sudah terkenal karena pemandangannya yang indah pada malam hari dan banyaknya jajanan yang ada-- sudah seperti taman. Levi memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah _minimarket_ yang memang berlokasi di area pinggir sungai. Sekarang, keduanya sedang berada di dalam _minimarket_ untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

"Ackerman." Levi menghampiri Mikasa yang sedang membayar belanjaannya. "Mereka bilang air untuk seduhan teh masih belum mendidih. Carilah tempat dengan pemandangan terbaik. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Baiklah," jawab Mikasa datar. Lalu, ia melangkah keluar dari _minimarket_ dan menyusuri pinggir sungai.

Lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah menyala mempercantik suasana kala itu. Mikasa menatap ke seberang sungai, terdapat banyak sekali bangunan dengan sinar lampu yang indah ketika dipantulkan oleh sungai yang mengalir tenang. Mikasa menemukan sebuah bangku kosong yang terbuat dari besi. Ia memilih untuk duduk disana. Mikasa merasa senang berada di sana. _Speaker_ yang terpasang dimana-mana pun mendengarkan lagu yang diputar oleh operator. Lagu yang diputar ketika Mikasa berjalan telah berakhir. Kini digantikan oleh lagu lain.

' _She lost her brother a month ago_.'

Mikasa berfirasat bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu yang cukup suram-- karena menggunakan kunci minor dalam permainan pianonya di awal lagu. Ia tetap mendengarkan sembari mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi nasi dengan lauk-lauk yang dipanaskan kembali.

' _I wish I could be with her until my last day_.'

' _She said she gave all her love to me_ '.

Mikasa menghentikan makannya. Ia otomatis mengubah kata ' _she'_ menjadi ' _he_ ' dalam pikirannya.' _We dreamt a new life_ '.

' _Some place to be at peace_ '.

Gawat sekali-- Mikasa mungkin akan tenggelam.

' _But things changed... suddenly_ '.

' _I lost my dreams in this disaster_ '.

Sangat... gawat sekali. Mengapa ia begitu mendalami lagu itu? Karenanya, sekarang bulir cairan asin itu jatuh di pipinya dalam diam. Gaya lagu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _metal_.

' _I'm crying_... _missing my lover_.'

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Mikasa menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, dasar tidak tahu malu. Ia sibuk mengelap air matanya yang tidak berhenti itu dalam diam. Ini mungkin akan menjadi 'hal' kalau sampai terlihat oleh Levi. Ia terlihat sangat lemah kali ini.

'Ya, jangan sampai kau melihatnya...'

"... Levi."

 **oOo**

Dilihat dari manapun juga, Levi adalah pecinta tehhangat-- _no doubt_. Pria itu masih menunggu mesin penjual minuman panas itu sampai berhasil menyeduhkan teh setelah sekitar satu menit Mikasa meninggalkan _minimarket_. Namun, sekarang ia telah berhasil membeli teh tersebut dan keluar dari _minimarket_. Ia hanya mengikuti intuisinya saja untuk mencari keberadaan Mikasa.

Lagu yang dapat didengar di segala penjuru area pinggir sungai kali ini adalah 'Radioactive' yang dibawakan oleh _Imagine Dragons_ \-- bagian akhirnya saja. Levi berjalan dengan santai, menjaga teh agar tidak tumpah kemana-mana. Kemudian, ia melihat Mikasa dari kejauhan, bertepatan dengan pergantian lagu 'Call Your Name' yang ditulis oleh Sawano Hiroyuki. Levi masih berjalan saja. Memanggil orang dengan suara besar di tengah keramaian bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menyeruput tehnya sampai habis, kemudian berjalan lagi sampai lagu memasuki bagian _ref_ _f_.

' _I'm crying... missing my lover_.'

Kedua mata Levi melebar, gestur yang ia lihat dari Mikasa itu... ia sangat tahu. Kini, jarak mereka hanya 10 meter. Ia terus berjalan mendekat, kutuklah sepasang kakinya yang tidak tahu situasi itu. Kalau saja sepasang kakinya itu bukan anggota tubuhnya, Levi tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Levi berdiri di belakang Mikasa dan Mikasa sedang menangis. Keduanya melakukan hal itu dalam diam-- sampai perempuan itu menyebut namanya.

"... Levi."

 _Great_. Sekarang Levi merasa terkejut karena ia berpikir bahwa Mikasa menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas plastik bekas tehnya. Dan kali ini, _excellent_. Sekarang Mikasa lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari keberadaan Levi. Mikasa menghapus air matanya sesegera mungkin. Levi pun memungut gelas plastik yang terjatuh itu. Levi berhasil melakukan usahanya, namun tidak dengan Mikasa. Seberapa banyak pengulangan gerakan usapan air mata itu pun, air membandel itu terus keluar. Memang, es hanya butuh tempat yang cocok untuk mencair.

Levi melangkah mengitari bangku dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Mikasa, setelah ia meletakkan makanan Mikasa di tempat yang aman. Apa dia boleh begini? Entah. Ia hanya merasa, 'kalau bukan aku siapa lagi'. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku _trench coat_ -nya bagian dalam untuk mengambil sapu tangan bersih dan memberikannya pada Mikasa.

"Terima kasih," ucap perempuan itu lirih. "Maaf karena aku jadi begini."

"Kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini," ujar Levi tegas. "Sudah hampir lima bulan lamanya."

"Aku..." Mikasa menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "... sangat tahu."

Namun, setelahnya ia malah terisak. _Heck_. Mikasa sangat malu rasanya. Dia lemah sekali. Setelah hampir 5 bulan, ia baru pertama kali menangis seperti ini. Mungkin, ia benar-benar sudah berusaha menahan-- dan inilah batasnya. Levi sendiri tahu bahwa Mikasa masih menahan tangisnya. Cara menangis yang seperti itu, tidak akan melegakan. Pria itu... mengambil inisiatif untuk membenamkan wajah perempuan itu di dadanya.

"Menangislah..." ujar Levi dingin. "Takkan ada yang melihat."

' _We don't know what is wrong tonight_.'

Mikasa... menangis lebih kencang. Ia meremas _trench coat_ Levi.

' _Everybody's got no place to hide_.'

Lebih kencang.

' _No one's left and there's no one to go on_.'

Dan lebih kencang lagi.

Seribu sumpah serapah tidak akan menghentikan anggota tubuh Levi manapun. Kutuklah kedua tangan Levi juga bila Mikasa tidak suka ketika kedua tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya tanpa disuruh. Levi... hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan perempuan itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga pernah seperti itu melalui perbuatannya. Apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini? Ia sendiri tidak paham. Yang jelas, kali ini ia merasa...

"Aku harus melindungimu," ujar Levi pelan. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak..." ucap Mikasa disela tangisannya. "Aku akan membantumu menemukan kembali _sense of love_ yang hilang itu, sebagai gantinya."

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued?**

 **oOo**

 **Nope** **XD**

 **oOo**

Baik Mikasa maupun Levi sudah berdiri dari bangku. Keduanya menjadi canggung, jelas. Oh, oh... Mikasa rasanya ingin menghentakkan kepalanya karena malu. Isi kepalanya begitu ribut. Bicara apa dia? Bicara apa Levi? Apa mereka boleh begini? Bagaimana perasaan Levi sekarang? Bagaimana perasaannya pada Levi sekarang? Bagaimana ia akan bersikap pada Levi untuk seterusnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan, katakanlah-- rasa cinta yang hilang itu? Mikasa tidak tahu. Ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke dalam syal merahnya.

Emosi sesaat memang yang terburuk.

Keduanya melangkah dalam diam, mendekati _minimarket_ yang jaraknya kurang dari 10 meter. Levi tampak berjalan dengan tenang, Mikasa juga. Andai keduanya dapat mendengar isi pikiran masing-masing, semesta tidak akan terasa sehening ini. Mereka harus segera mencari dan menyadari, bagaimana wujud perasaan mereka masing-masing untuk kedepannya.

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued**

 **oOo**

 **Kali ini beneran yah :v Karena bagian _Sense of Love_ udah selesai.**

 **Di _chapter_ kemaren saya lupa ngomongin ini, DFF Group itu saya asal comot aja dari kalimat ' _Die Flügel der Freiheit_ '. Itu loh... sayap kebebasan :v**

 **Oke lah, _please_ _wait for next chapter_ , _nee?_**


	9. Think Again 1

Hari ini masih hari Kamis. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan sekarang sudah awal bulan November, 4 hari lagi menuju peringatan kematian Eren Jaeger yang ke lima bulan. Langkah kaki Mikasa tertuju pada toko buku sebelum ia pulang berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tidak tahu. Sudah lama ia tidak datang kesana. Ia melewati bagian novel-novel, iseng saja mencari buku yang ditulis oleh penulis yang dulunya masih sangat naif tentang cinta dan kehidupan dewasa. Ya, iseng saja walau tampak dari raut wajahnya tidak.

Buku itu, ia lupa judulnya. Cetakan beberapa tahun yang lalu pula. Namun, rasanya bila terlihat _cover_ atau bahkan nama penanya, ia akan segera tahu bahwa memang itu buku yang dicarinya. Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri rak-rak buku dan jemarinya menyentuh buku yang berada di dekatnya. Ia sudah tak yakin lagi tentang keberadaan buku itu di sana. Entah memang sudah terjual habis atau malah dikembalikan lagi pada _publisher_. Lagipula, ia tidak berniat membeli, ia punya satu di apartemennya.

"Oh, bukankah itu kau, Mikasa?"

Ia segera menoleh setelah mendengar itu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut yang luar biasa pendek, tampak seperti laki-laki. Namanya Nanaba, pegawai di salah satu _publisher_ novel ternama. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tidak lagi berminat dalam bidang tulis menulis?" tanya wanita itu.

Mikasa menjawab dengan datar, "Aku bekerja sebagai staf editor di Majalah Bizarre."

"Oh?" tanya Nanaba. "Tidak kusangka."

Mikasa hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, jangan sampai tidak.

"Padahal kami membutuhkan penulis dengan gaya penulisan sepertimu. Penjualan bukumu itu sangat baik dan dua cetakan pertama terjual habis di seluruh toko buku," lanjutnya. "Bagaimana, royalti yang kau terima waktu itu sangat besar, 'kan?"

"Yah," respon Mikasa. "Mungkin saya akan kembali menulis di waktu luang."

"Baiklah." Nanaba tersenyum puas. "Hubungi tim kami bila kau telah menyelesaikan naskahnya. Kami akan selalu menerima tulisan dari orang sepertimu. Sampai nanti."

Lalu, Nanaba pergi begitu saja setelah pamit. Namun, Mikasa masih terdiam disana. Ia memang pernah menulis buku _best seller_. Dulu sekali, ketika ia masih berkuliah di semester pertengahan. Sangat jarang bagi penulis yang baru melakukan debut langsung menulis buku _best seller_. Jarang sekali. Mikasa baru menyadari hal itu. Karena ia pernah menulis buku _best seller_ -lah, ia diterima sebagai staf editor. Gajinya jauh berbeda dan jam kerjanya begitu melelahkan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia... jadi ingin berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pleasure in a Leisure,**

 **Fanfiction that I write by my own idea that flows in any chance.**

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin isn't mine.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes that I made, just like typos, OOCs, etc.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin _resign_ dan kembali menjadi penulis?" tanya Sasha dengan sangat terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan Mikasa kala makan siang itu. "Kau tidak betah disini?"

"Jangan keras-keras, Sasha," ujar Mikasa memperingatkan.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan promosi," lanjut Sasha.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan promosi," balas Mikasa dingin. "Tidak jika aku hanya ditempatkan lebih dekat dengan Pemred."

"Oh..." Sasha menatap Mikasa iba- padahal bukan itu yang diharapkannya. "Aku paham maksudmu. Pemred benar-benar menjijikkan bagimu."

Mikasa ingin menjawab, 'tidak juga'. Tapi, sudahlah. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin memanas-manasi kabar miring tentang Jean Kirstein, karena ia bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu.

"Kapan kau akan _resign_?" tanya Sasha lagi, kali ini sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Secepatnya," jawab Mikasa.

"Kita masih bisa _keep in touch_ , 'kan?" tanya Sasha langsung, dengan wajah sedih. "Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik."

Mikasa mengiyakan. Lalu, ia mulai memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku minta ID LINE-mu?" tanya Sasha. "Setelah ini saja."

Mikasa menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti pada hari-hari kerja lainnya, pekerjaan hari ini selesai dengan cepat dan melelahkan. Mikasa ingin segera pulang, seperti hari-hari lainnya juga. Sudah lebih dari setahun ia bekerja disini. Memang, ia sudah berniat untuk berhenti dari sini. Ia sudah berada di lantai dasar, tinggal berjalan keluar dari gedung. Namun, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa sudah tahu, itu suara Jean. Pria tampan yang tidak masuk kriteria pasangan idaman Mikasa itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa, Pemred?" tanya Mikasa dingin ketika pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku berada di sana ketika kau makan siang bersama Sasha Brauss," ujarnya. Mikasa masih menatapnya dingin- ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. "Kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

Duh, dasar pria lunak. Mikasa hanya menjawab singkat dan jujur. "Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kembali menulis," jawab Mikasa. "Khususnya naskah fiksi."

"Aku yakin memang itulah yang terbaik untukmu." Jean meneguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kapan kau akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri?"

Mikasa tahu Jean sebenarnya orang yang baik. Namun, sifat posesifnya itu seakan selalu salah tempat dan salah sasaran. "Akan aku pikirkan."

"Baiklah," ucap Jean yang tampak pasrah saja, tidak biasanya. Lalu, ia melirik seseorang yang tidak terjangkau oleh jarak pandang Mikasa. Jean segera memberikan salam hormat dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Kemudian, ia segera berkata, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Mikasa."

"Ya..." jawab Mikasa yang masih berdiri diam.

"Ackerman," panggil seseorang yang lain. Lagi-lagi suara yang dikenalinya, Levi Ackerman. Namun, Mikasa takut salah dengar.

Ia segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut. Dan- kalau matanya tidak salah, Levi memang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya pria itu. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika ia melihat Mikasa yang mendekatinya.

"Sudah," jawab Mikasa. Sungguh, Mikasa bukan perempuan yang begitu peka. "Ada urusan apa datang ke sini?"

"Pulanglah bersamaku." Kalimat semacam itu keluar lagi dari mulut pria itu. "Aku kebetulan lewat area sini sebelum pulang."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Mikasa. "Terima kasih banyak."

Levi melirik Jean yang berjalan menjauh, membelakangi mereka. "Bicara apa dia padamu?"

"Jean Kirstein?" tanya Mikasa yang tadinya menoleh sedikit untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Levi.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin _resign_ dari sini," jawab Mikasa. Namun, ia memalingkan tatapannya dari pria itu.

"Oh," balas Levi singkat. "Kau ingin pekerjaan dengan _fabulous wealthy_?"

Mikasa menjawab datar, "Ya, semacamnya."

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Levi lagi.

Mikasa menjadi bingung. "Hah?"

"Lupakan," ujar Levi kemudian. Lalu, ia segera berbalik. "Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katakanlah, hubungan yang biasa tidak akan membiarkan dua insan berbeda jenis pulang bersama ketika mereka baru bertemu. Camkan, hubungan yang biasa. Kini, Levi sedang benar-benar memikirkan tentang hal ini bahkan setelah ia berhasil pulang bersama dnegan perempuan usia 20-an itu. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia sengaja berbohong bahwa ia 'kebetulan lewat sana' dan karenanya ia harus memutar jauh padahal jarak dari kantornya menuju apartemen tidak pernah sejauh ini. Ya, kebetulan sekali.

Ada apa di dalam pikirannya sore tadi? Begitu mengganjal setelah ia memikirkannya berulang kali. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Levi terus menatap layar ponsel pintarnya- menatap sebuah kontak LINE milik Mikasa. Ya, mereka bertukar ID LINE dan alamat _email_ dengan alasan agar mudah saja dalam kegiatan bantu membantu, seperti yang telah mereka janjikan pada malam itu- di pinggir sungai. Dan, tetap saja tubuhnya bertindak walau pikiran Levi terus berkata, 'Apa-apaan ini?'

Pria itu memijit keningnya. Tadi di mobil mereka bicara banyak, walau memang gaya bicara mereka terkesan datar dan dingin. Namun, kali ini rasanya lebih santai. Levi menerka-nerka saja, mungkin ini alamiah baginya karena ia bertemu kembali dengan anggota keluarga Ackerman setelah sekian lama- belasan tahun tidak bertemu. Ia menghela nafas. "Apanya yang alamiah?"

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. _Mikasa Ackerman sent a message_.

" _Oh, seriously_?" tanya Levi yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya malam itu.

' _Kau sudah tidur?_ '

'Belum. Ada apa?'

' _Apa kau sudah mengantuk?_ '

'Tidak sama sekali.'

' _Kau ingin minum alkohol?_ '

Ajakan minum alkohol biasanya tidak pernah ia terima karena berapa pun kadar alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tidak akan membuatnya mabuk- katakanlah, sia-sia saja. Malam ini sangat dingin. Fungsi lain dari minum alkohol adalah menghangatkan tubuh. Levi segera membalas, ' _Why not_?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sorry**_ **ya, kali ini** _ **update**_ **-nya agak telat. Soalnya, saya baru pulang lagi ke asrama nih :'v**

 **Kegiatan di sekolah saya itu padatnya luar biasa. Tapi,** _ **I'll try my best to continue this fanfiction until it's complete**_ **.**

 **Maaf juga karena** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini pendek luar biasa.** _ **Insya allah**_ **, saya tidak akan mengulangi hal ini~**

 **Maka dari itu, terima kasih atas** _ **support**_ **kalian selama ini dan** _ **support**_ **terus ya!**

 **BTW, tentang yang** _ **chapter**_ **lalu, ga ada yang mau mengutuk Levi, ya? :v -Pada kesenengan, ya?**

 **Kalian pilih lagu 'Call of Silence' atau 'Barricades' buat di denger** _ **chapter**_ **depan? *Dua-duanya tetep bakal dipake, tapi entah mana yang duluan. Ditunggu jawabannya yah... Dipilih sesuai jawaban terbanyak, nih...**

 _ **Dakara, see you next chapter, nee?**_


	10. Think Again 2

Levi benar-benar datang malam itu, untuk menghangatkan diri saja katanya. Namun, perempuan Asia itu masih ragu untuk minum setelah pria itu datang, takut merepotkan juga katanya. Radio malam itu memutar lagu-lagu _random_ saja selama para penyiar sedang _off-air_. Keduanya mendengarkan saja lagu-lagu yang menjadi _soundtrack_ dari kecanggungan mereka.

Mikasa hanya membahas sedikit tentang rencana untuk kembali menulis novelnya itu. Levi mendengarkan dan sesekali merespon. Ia bilang bahwa, "Aku telah membaca bukumu dan buku itu masih berada di rak buku miliknya sampai saat ini."

Mikasa berterima kasih dengan datar. Lalu, ia berkata bahwa dengan royalti dari novel yang ditulisnya sewaktu semester pertengahan itu, ia dapat membeli apartemen yang ditinggalinya sekarang dan melengkapi perlengkapannya yang lain-lain.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" balas Levi yang baru saja meneguk habis secangkir kecil alkohol yang baru ia tuang untuk pertama kalinya.

Mikasa lalu berkata bahwa menjadi editor juga merupakan mimpinya. Namun, antara kinerja dan _salary_ tidak begitu sesuai, walau ia bekerja di perusahaan majalah nomor 2 tingkat nasional. Tanpa koneksi kuat, takkan ada pengaruh.

"Tapi, novelis adalah pekerjaan setengah menganggur," ujar Levi datar. "Tidak apa?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu," jawab Mikasa yang juga datar. "Katakanlah aku bisa menulis di waktu luang. Tapi, terkadang aku butuh suasana baru agar mendapatkan ide."

"Yah, kau masih muda dan banyak peluang," lanjut Levi.

Mikasa terdiam. Kemudian, ia mulai menuangkan alkohol ke dalam cangkir kecilnya dan meminumnya. Ia merasakan panas di seluruh kerongkongannya.

"Novel macam apa yang akan kau tulis?"

"Entahlah," jawab Mikasa. "Cerita yang bagus terkadang datang dari pengalaman. Mungkin aku akan menulis tentang Eren lagi."

"Novel yang waktu itu juga tentangnya?"

"Katakanlah seperti itu."

Lalu, keheningan menyeruak ruangan ketika keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan lagu telah berada di titik paling akhir bagian _outro_.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentangnya?" tanya Levi lagi, lebih dingin.

"Hmmm," balas Mikasa singkat. "Setelah hampir lima bulan, aku malah merasa lebih aneh."

"Kau merasa masih terikat dengannya," ungkap Levi. "Lupakanlah."

"Aku tahu dan aku merasa harus melupakannya." Mikasa memegangi keningnya sembari bersandar pada sofa tanpa pertahanan.

"Butuh waktu?" tanya Levi. "Sekarang sudah hampir lima bulan."

Mikasa terdiam sejenak. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime**

 **Maafkan atas kesalahan yang telah saya buat dalam penulisan naskah** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini**

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi baru saja meneguk secangkir alkohol lagi ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa. Kemudian, instrumen musik mulai terdengar dari radio. Awalnya Levi tidak bisa menebak lagu apa yang tengah diputar tersebut.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Mikasa yang sudah terduduk kaku di sofa seberang.

Mikasa bertanya dengan ragu, "Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kehilangan Isabel Magnolia?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Levi datar. Kemudian, _intro_ lagu terdengar semakin jelas. Lagu ' _Barricades_ ' sedang diputar. _Nice_.

"Huh?"

"Namun, seseorang menarikku keluar dari belenggu."

Mikasa semakin bingung mendengar perkataan Levi. Maksudnya, 'siapa'? Ia tidak pernah mendengar orang lain selain Isabel Magnolia.

' _Wouldn't it be nice to take a walk on some pure white sand_.' Lirik yang dinyanyikan mulai terdengar. ' _Gaze at the horizon, without living in a fear_.'

Levi menatap ke sudut yang lain. "Tapi orang itu malah meninggalkanku lagi."

' _And taste the ocean spray and realize we'd been living as slaves_.'

Mikasa meneguk air liurnya saja, ia baru saja meneguk alkohol secangkir sampai habis sebelum Levi menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Ditatapnya Levi yang menatap ke arah lain dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Levi berkata, "Untuk melupakannya, cukup bunuh saja ingatannya."

' _You know you had to kill her, kill her_.' Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan lagu yang katakanlah tiba-tiba saja cocok dengan suasana hati Levi itu berlanjut. ' _Oh my dirty hands it never fades_.'

' _And if we get out, get out._ '

' _I'll think about the price of our soul_.'

' _We've got to learn to live free, live free_.'

' _We'll live a life without a barricades_.'

"Lalu?" tanya Mikasa yang memecahkan keheningan dialog.

Levi mengubah posisi kakinya. Kemudian, ia menuangkan kembali alkohol dalam cangkir kecilnya. "Kau akan terbiasa."

Mikasa menatap cangkir kecilnya yang kini berada di tangannya. Kata-kata 'membunuh ingatan' mungkin terdengar cukup sadis. Namun, mungkin ia harus melakukannya. Lagipula, kata-kata Levi tentang 'ia akan selalu ada untuknya' dapat sedikit dibuktikan pada malam ini. Pria itu ada untuk menemaninya minum dan berbagi pengalaman. Mikasa kembali teringat akan kata-kata ' _sense of love_ '.

"Tapi, apa itu akan berdampak pada _sense of love_ yang waktu itu kau bicarakan?"

Tubuh Levi mulai menghangat karena pengaruh alkohol. "Kau masih mengingat hal itu?"

"Itu janjiku padamu," balas Mikasa cepat. "Tidak mungkin aku lupa."

Levi terdiam. Ia melirik jam dinding. "Hari sudah berganti. Pikirkanlah tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan dan pikirkan matang-matang tentang pekerjaanmu."

"Kenapa aku harus-"

"Kau harus. Karena hal seperti ini harus dipikirkan secara matang," potong Levi. "Atau mungkin kau hanya mengganti pekerjaanmu dengan pekerjaan yang dibayar tinggi."

Mikasa terdiam. Namun, ketika ia melihat Levi berdiri dari duduknya, ia segera bertanya, "Sudah mau pulang?"

Levi menatap Mikasa, langkahnya terhenti. "Aku harus. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku hanya berdua denganmu."

"Lalu, kenapa?" Mikasa sudah begitu percaya pada Levi, padahal. Namun, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Levi, masih tahu diri dan tahu tempat. Dilihatnya wajah Mikasa dengan semburat kemerahan, semakin lama semakin tampak. "Dan juga, kau mabuk."

"Hei, aku punya toleransi terhadap alko-"

"Tidak," potong Levi. "Kau tidak punya."

Kemudian, ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain sembari menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang masih sempat-sempatnya berbohong untuk melindungi harga diri- katakanlah, ketika setengah mabuk. Ia tidak melihat Mikasa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku tidak mau kau pergi dulu'. Orang yang mabuk bisa saja membeberkan emosi yang ia pendam. Levi tidak mau mengetahui itu sekarang, belum mau. Lalu, ia bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa, membelakangi perempuan itu.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari semua ini," ujar Mikasa tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanya Levi sembari menoleh.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari semua ini," ulang Mikasa.

"Aku tahu," ujar Levi yang kemudian berbalik dan bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. "Tapi, kau mau keluar dari apa?"

"Semua," jawab Mikasa. Ia menyentuh ujung cangkirnya dan menggerakkan jarinya mengelilingi permukaan yang membentuk lingkaran itu.

Levi diam saja. Mental perempuan galau yang tengah duduk di seberangnya itu mungkin sedang masa lemah-lemahnya. Ia menebak saja, pasti Mikasa dulunya adalah tipe 'aku bisa semuanya kalau ada dia'.

" _Think again_ ," ujar Levi setengah bergumam.

"Huh?" tanya Mikasa yang tidak mendengar, ia tengah menatap Levi langsung menyorot pada kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak pernah begitu.

"Tidak ada," balas Levi yang kemudian berbalik lagi, kembali bersandar pada belakang sofa. Dapat didengarnya denting yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan antara bibir cangkir dan botol ketika Mikasa menuangkan alkohol sekali lagi.

Dalam ruangan yang tiada lagi percakapan itu, Levi maupun Mikasa dapat mendengar pergantian lagu. Lagu yang berbahasa Korea itu muncul begitu saja. Levi belum tahu lagu itu, _but Mikasa does_.

' _Ttokbaro bwa what's the situation?_ (Lihatlah secara langsung, bagaimana situasinya?)'

Mikasa ingat, lagu ini sering diputar di kafeteria kantor ketika jam makan siang akhir-akhir ini. Levi mengernyit dalam diam, namun mencoba meresapi saja.

' _Danghwanghan neoui siseon neomeo_ (Di ujung pandangan bingungmu)."

' _Kkeutnae muneojineun seongbyeok_ (Adalah dinding kastil yang runtuh)."

' _Chacheum balkaoneun saebyeok yeah uh_ (Malam perlahan sirna, yeah uh)."

Terlalu seperti kiasan. Namun, keduanya suka dengan pemilihan katanya. Mikasa menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian.

' _Kkeuteopsi ieojigo isseo_ (Terus berlanjut tanpa henti).'

' _Mudin kalnal kkeute jallanaeji moshae_ (Tak bisa memotongnya dengan pisau tumpul kita).'

' _Gyesok banbokdoeneun munje yeah_ (Masalah terus berulang, yeah).'

' _Micheo pulji moshan sukje_ (Tugas yang belum bisa kita selesaikan).'

Levi mulai tertarik dan kembali duduk, walau hanya duduk di bagian samping kursi yang biasanya digunakan untuk orang-orang menaruh tangannya. Masalah memang terus berulang dan akhirnya menjadi tugas yang belum dapat diselesaikan. _Sucks_.

"Kau suka lagu ini?" tanya Mikasa.

Levi menjawab, "Tidak akan tahu sebelum aku mendengarnya sampai habis."

"Lagu-lagu memang bisa terdengar begitu indah," ujar Mikasa kemudian. "Dulu aku jarang mendengarkan musik. Tidak ada musik dalam sejarah hidupku."

Levi tak membalas. Ia berpikir bahwa Mikasa akan bersikap tidak tahu malu ketika ia bicara banyak tentang dirinya saat mabuk. Lalu, lagu mulai memasuki bagian _reff_.

' _Kkaego budijchyeoya hae_ (Kau harus menerobosnya).'

' _Uril bol su issdorok_ (Agar kau bisa melihat kita).'

' _Keuge sorichyeoya hae_ (Kau harus berteriak keras).'

' _Meolli beonjyeogadorok_ (Agar bisa terdengar dari jauh).'

' _Yeorin biccdeuri beonjyeoga_ (Ketika cahaya mulai menyebar).'

' _Gin eodumeul da moranaen sungan_ (Dan mengusir kegelapan).'

' _Dasi kkaeeonaya hae_ (Kau harus bangun).'

' _Saerowojin achime_ (Di pagi yang baru).'

Dan, ketika itulah Mikasa merasa begitu tersentak. Dia harus bangun. Bayang-bayang Eren mungkin hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah yang membuatnya terbuai dari kenyataan. Mimpi yang datang dari kerinduan, sungguh merepotkan. Namun, disaat yang sama, katakanlah Levi tengah merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Levi telah memikirkan hal ini- bahwa ia mungkin mengemban belenggu selama hampir delapan tahun. Dia mulai membangun ulang isi pikirannya, menyusun kerangka dari pemecahan akar masalah yang waktu itu, tentang hal bodoh yang disebut ' _sense of love_ '. Hal bodoh itu, mungkin saja tidak dibuang. Namun, ada kemungkinan bahwa benda itu ketakutan setelah mengalami berbagai hal dan kemudian tidak ingin beranjak keluar dari _barricades_ yang terbuat dari bongkahan es.

"Mikasa," panggil Levi. "Kau maupun aku memang masih harus memikirkan ini dan itu sekali lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ah... Susah bener nyelesain** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini :v sampe ditagihin temen.**

 _ **Well**_ **, itu lagu yang kedua itu lagunya EXO - The Eve, yang baru itu loh...**

 **Yah, untuk** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya ditunggu aja yah :'v saya sendiri tidak dapat memastikan apa dalam seminggu bisa menulis lebih dari satu** _ **chapter**_ **baru. Do'akan saja.**

 _ **See ya next chapter~**_


	11. Think Again 3

"Mikasa," panggil Levi. "Kau maupun aku memang masih harus memikirkan ini dan itu sekali lagi."

Setelah lama Levi berkata seperti itu, Mikasa tetap tidak berkata apapun. Ketika Levi menatap ke arahnya, gadis itu ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan posisi menyakitkan di atas sofanya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya.

Kemudian, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Mikasa. "Kau sudah mencapai batasnya, eh?"

Lalu, ia mengambil posisi disamping perempuan tanpa pertahanan itu. Ia memposisikan lengannya bersandar lurus pada bagian atas sandaran tubuh. Membiarkan musik terus mengalun, ia menatap lurus saja sembari berpikir. Ia telah menutup hati selama 8 tahun. Itu saja. Kalau saja Erwin bisa berkata dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami waktu itu. Tatapan tajamnya kemudian melirik perempuan yang beristirahat dengan posisi tidak biasa itu- duduk setengah berbaring. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Levi mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Mikasa dan menaruh kepalanya sandaran tangan setelah memastikan kakinya telah diluruskan. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk memposisikan agar tidak terasa sakit saja saat bangun nanti. Namun, ia begitu tertarik dengan rambut hitam berkilau yang mirip dengannya itu. Mungkin rambut hitam yang dimiliki keturunan Ackerman memang seperti itu. Rambut yang begitu mirip dengan Kuchel Ackerman, pikirnya. Lagu yang diputar kembali berganti.

' _Don't you think of me enough?_ '

Kemudian, ia berjalan ke bagian belakang sofa dan berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya pada sofa.

' _I've been burning my heart out_.'

Ia dapat melihat Mikasa dari atas, akhirnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajahnya yang sangat polos ketika tidur, dengan wajahnya yang masih datar seperti biasanya.

' _I've got to face, need to tell you_.'

 _But, know he realized that Mikasa is too beautiful to feel the pains._ Hidup memang adil. Tidak selamanya yang indah akan merasakan keindahan.

' _I won't run because I'm reticent_.'

Tangan kanannya meraih helaian rambut yang berkilau itu. Halus sekali. Levi menatapnya dengan datar, mungkin ia hanya bisa seperti itu. Kala seperti ini, hanya ia yang tahu- agak curang menurutnya bila ia melakukan hal yang lebih. Ia, masih tahu diri- sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apa-apa.

' _You will know you're reborn tonight_.'

' _Must be ragged, but I stay by your side_.'

Levi menatap wajha perempuan itu semakin dalam.

' _Even if my body's bleached to the bones_.'

' _I don't want to go through that ever again_.'

Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa terdapat air menggenang dibalik kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Tangannya segera mengusap air mata itu dan membelai wajah mulus itu.

' _So cry no more, oh my beloved_.'

' _Go ahead, be proud and fight it out_.'

Mikasa mengerang pelan ditengah tidurnya. Levi segera menarik tangannya kembali, refleks saja.

' _You're the one, our rising star_.'

' _You guide us far to home yet girl_.'

"Jangan..." gumamnya pelan, wajahnya berkerut gelisah. "... aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi."

Tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari, malam itu Levi telah membebaskan apa yang telah ia belenggu selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya, memang makhluk yang tidak peka. Namun, perasaan itu dapat ia rasakan- perasaan yang sudah lama tidak muncul. Andai semua orang dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di bagian terdalam kesadarannya, bagian dari dirinya tengah menyambut kedatangan dari apa yang pernah hilang itu dan berkata, " _Senang kembali bertemu denganmu_."

"Sudah kuduga, aku memang harus selalu ada untukmu." Levi benar-benar melunak. "Aku merasa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu, Eren Jaeger."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin itu bukan punya saya~**

 ** _Sorry for any mistakes that I made_** **.** ** _It can be typos, OOCs, or even my lateness_** **.**

 ** _This chapter may contains some flashbacks. Not too much, but I guess it's enough._**

 ** _Tanoshinde kudasai na, minna!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ini laporan keuangan dari bagian produksi bulan ini," ujar pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan berkas di dalam amplop cokelat yang diikat rapi. "Um, Pak Levi."_

 _"Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu," balas Levi dingin. "Setidaknya jangan tambahkan namaku ketika kau menyebut kata 'Pak'."_

 _"Baiklah, Pak," sahut pemuda itu cepat mengerti. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan Direktur Keuangan._

 _Levi menerima amplop tersebut dan menatap pemuda itu sebelum membukanya. "Kau baru pertama kali masuk ke ruanganku?"_

 _"Benar, Pak," jawabnya cepat._

 _Levi memilih untuk tidak membalas dan segera membuka isi amplop tersebut. Diperhatikannya rincian laporan yang baru saja diserahkan itu. Begitu detail dan rapi. Padahal sesuai yang ia ingat, orang yang tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya ini baru memegang jabatan sebagai Manajer Produksi. Laporan yang ia tulis seperti laporan dari orang yang sudah lama bergelut dibidangnya. Levi tidak ingat nama pemuda ini._

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanya Levi disela kegiatannya._

 _"Eren Jaeger, Pak," jawab Eren. "Dua puluh tiga tahu-"_

 _"Aku tidak menanyakan usiamu," potong Levi dingin. Namun, kalau ia sudah melepas topeng es itu, ia pasti sudah berdecak kagum dan menyanjung pemuda itu. "Sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja disini?"_

 _"Bulan depan, setahun," jawab Eren._

 _Wah. Levi terkejut, katakanlah. "Kau punya koneksi?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

 _'Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di posisi itu?' tanya Levi cepat, di dalam hatinya saja. Ia memilih diam untuk selanjutnya._

 _Eren tampak bingung. "Pak?"_

 _"Kau bisa kembali ke kantormu sekarang. Aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan Presdir pada rapat sore ini sebelum pulang. Pastikan kau ikut dalam rapat, Jaeger."_

Mulai saat itu, Levi menyadari bahwa Eren Jaeger adalah orang yang berbakat. Orang berbakat yang mendedikasikan hidupnya dengan tekad yang ia buat sendiri, tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi dan jika ia tidak dapat mencapainya- barulah ia akan meminta bantuan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dan Levi sudah tidak lagi berada di apartemennya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Levi yang telah dua kali menggotong tubuhnya yang berat itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh semalam. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang yang- tunggu, apa? Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Baka mitai_.

Kini, Mikasa meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja makan. Ia memang sedang sarapan, sendirian. Hari ini tanggal 7 November. Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian Eren yang ke lima bulan. Sayangnya besok adalah hari Senin. Dirinya atau bahkan Armin pun mungkin tidak sempat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Yah, memang tidak harus setiap bulan juga. Ia segera menyelesaikan makannya.

Ia melirik sebuah novel karyanya sendiri yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Berjudul ' _Till Rest of My Life_ ', menceritakan tentang percintaan yang naif dan ditulis oleh orang yang naif. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih begitu naif menghadapi dunia. Tetapi, mungkin sebenarnya sampai semalam saja. Ya, semoga sampai semalam saja. Ia segera mengambil buku itu. Kemudian, ia melihat secarik kertas yang terletak dibawah sana. Alih-alih dari mengambil buku itu, ia justru lebih tertarik untuk mengambil kertas tersebut.

' _Kalau kau mencari pekerjaan dengan_ fabulous wealthy _, kurasa Erwin tidak ragu untuk menempatkan orang sepertimu di perusahaannya_. - _Levi Ackerman_.'

"Oh, ya," gumam Mikasa pelan. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia telah membahas tentang rencananya untuk berhenti sebagai _editor_ semalam. Ia kembali menatap secarik kertas itu. "Haruskah aku?"

Ia memegangi kepalanya. Padahal rasanya semalam ia benar-benar sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Ia bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa Levi telah mengatakan sesuatu?'

Ia memutar isi kepalanya. Ingatannya begitu kabur tentang semalam. Mabuk memang tidak begitu menguntungkan. Padahal ia sudah tahu sejak awal, haha. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya sembari mengingat-ingat. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan televisi dan terus mengubah _channel_. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan pendapat orang-orang lain juga tentang apa yang harus ia pilih- berhenti menjadi editor atau terus menjadi editor. Ya, nanti saja.

Lalu, ia berhenti di _channel_ yang menampilkan siaran turnamen _figure skating_ yang tengah berlangsung sebelum _event Grand Prix_ yang akan dilaksanakan pada bulan Desember nanti. Dilihatnya saja penampilan seorang wanita yang mewakili negaranya dalam penyisihan _Grand Prix_ dalam bidang _figure skater solo_ putri. Mikasa membaca namanya yang terpampang di layar kaca, Petra Ral.

Gerakan Petra begitu memukau Mikasa. Bagaimanapun juga, gerakannya begitu lincah- sesuai dengan lagu yang dipilih untuk program pendeknya. Walaupun ia dapat melihat usia Petra yang juga dimunculkan di layar kaca, ia kurang percaya. Seorang wanita yang berusia 28 tahun yang belum menunjukkan tanda penuaan dan bergerak lincah bernama Petra Ral itu Mikasa tidak mengenalnya. Ya, belum saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued,** ** _desu!_**

 **Ya,** ** _minna_** **! RisaKuma kembali lagi akhirnya -,-**

 **Mulai dari sekarang, saya buka sesi QnA deh. Ntar kalo mau nanya-nanya, saya jawab di** ** _chapter_** **depan.**

 **BTW, bagian** ** _Think Again_** **udah selesai ya. Jadi,** ** _chapter_** **depan sudah bahas yang lain. Ada saran lagu buat kedepannya?**

 ** _See you next chapter, nee?_**


	12. Encounter 1

Kala fajar yang tenang itu, langit masih menggelar karpet gelap yang ditabur manik-manik bernama bintang yang kian pudar. Matahari masih melakukan pendekatan diam-diam terhadap calon kekasihnya, bulan- sebelum bulan yang pemalu itu pergi karena ia akan berpindah tugas di belahan bumi yang lain lagi. _Email_ yang diterimanya pada pagi itu membuat kedua kelopak mata Mikasa terbuka lebar ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Ia baru saja dibangunkan oleh Asuka, ingat?

Mikasa masih setengah terpejam saat mematikan _alarm_ Asuka. Namun, ketika ia membuka isi _email_ yang dikirim dengan judul ' _Secretary of DFF Group's President Director_ _Personal Recruitment_ '. _Heck_. Benar-benar terjadi apa yang Levi tuliskan lebih dari dua minggu lalu di dalam secarik kertas bernilai sepele itu. Mikasa sangat senang, sampai lupa tujuan awal dari keinginannya untuk berhenti menjadi editor.

Ia langsung terduduk dan terus melihat kata-kata ' _Personal Recruitment_ '. Artinya, hanya ia yang direkrut menjadi sekretaris bawahan Erwin Smith. Wah. Apa ini yang namanya koneksi? Mikasa baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada nyaris datar, "Apa boleh?"

Lalu, ia membaca sendiri pesan yang nyatanya bukan bohongan itu. _Email_ itu dikirim langsung oleh Erwin Smith. Dituliskan disana bahwa Erwin telah mengetahui potensi-potensi Mikasa dan bla-bla-bla- yang penting disana tertulis bahwa ia akan selalu diterima disana. Kekuatan koneksi memang membahayakan, katakanlah. Pikirannya melayang menuju 'bagaimana cara Levi meng- _convice_ Erwin agar ia direkrut di DFF Group'.

Mikasa ingin segera menanyakan langsung pada Erwin tentang hal ini, melalui _email_. Jemarinya mengetikkan kata-kata dengan lincah.

' _Aku akan memikirkan tentang hal ini. Terima kasih banyak atas kesempatannya, Tuan Smith_.'

Kirim. Kemudian, Mikasa tak mampu lagi menahan kantuknya. Sekarang masih fajar. Ia tidur kembali tanpa berpikir panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin itu karya Isayama Hajime, bukan saya :v**

 _ **Sorry if I made any mistakes just like typos, OOCs, etc.**_

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan Sasha kalau tidak bisa memergoki Mikasa yang sedang melakukan hal-hal selain pekerjaan di jam kerja. Mikasa sedang mencari tentang informasi tugas-tugas sekretaris. Kali ini, terhitung sudah dua kali. Gadis yang luar biasa _foodie_ itu dapat menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau tidak lagi berniat menjadi penulis?" tanya Sasha.

Katakanlah, Mikasa menjadi 'salah tingkah' ketika Sasha menyapanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa itu. Ia langsung menutup laman pencariannya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat walau wajahnya tetap datar. _Over_. Dia seperti baru saja dipergoki membuka hal-hal tidak pantas saja.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Mikasa kemudian.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasha lagi. Kemudian, ia membuka kemasan makanan ringan olahan kentang berperisa sapi panggang. "Kau mau?"

"Terima kasih." Mikasa mengambil sepotong saja. Lalu, baru ia menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Sasha setelah menelan kunyahan kentang tersebut. "Tadi pagi aku mendapat tawaran kerja di DFF Group."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sasha. "DFF Group yang itu?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Lalu, ia melihat perubahan reaksi Sasha. Wajah rekan kerjanya itu tampak sangat antusias.

"DFF Group yang akan melakukan pembangunan ulang besar-besaran di Underground itu?" ulang Sasha lebih detail, lebih antusias- namun mampu mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai ke ruangan Pemred.

"Ya-"

"Apa mereka mulai melirikmu semenjak kau menulis artikel tentang pembangunan ulang di Underground itu?" tanya Sasha lagi.

"Apa hubungannya?" Mikasa balas bertanya.

"Barangkali saja," jawab Sasha. "Kau bertemu dengan salah satu orang mereka saat mendatangi lokasi?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Presdir dan Direktur Keuangannya," jawab Mikasa tanpa maksud untuk sombong- dia perempuan yang jujur, katakanlah.

"Benarkah?!" Ups, Sasha gagal kali ini. Seisi ruangan langsung menatap kearahnya dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam. Ia hanya menyeringai kuda. Lalu, ia menarik bangkunya mendekati Mikasa. Lalu, ia menyodorkan kembali kemasan makanan ringan yang masih berisi banyak itu. "Mau lagi?"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Mikasa mengambil sepotong lagi. "Direktur Keuangannya adalah tentanggaku."

"Yang _single_ itu?" tanya Sasha. Mikasa sudah berniat untuk menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sasha yang itu. "Apa kau direkrut karena koneksi?"

"Aku inginnya tidak," jawab Mikasa datar. "Terdengar labil memang. Tapi mungkin aku akan mulai bekerja di DFF mulai awal tahun depan."

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa menerima _email_ dari Pemred. Jean memintanya untuk segera menuju ruangannya.

Sasha yang turut membaca _email_ tersebut bergumam datar mewakili Mikasa, " _Great_."

Mikasa hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia berdiri. " _Well_ , aku harus kesana sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa berdiri di hadapan pria yang peranannya bisa berpengaruh bagi Mikasa karena membiarkannya memilih pekerjaan yang ia suka- yah, sekarang ada saja perusahaan yang menahan ijazah pegawai ketika ia akan berhenti. Jean tampak begitu _upset_. Keningnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, dengan posisi terlipat dan siku bertumpu di meja. Posisi itu hanya bertahan kurang dari satu menit. Ia kembali menopang dagunya saja setelah lebih dari tiga puluh detik.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Jean informal.

Mikasa mencoba menggunakan bahasa formal saja. "Saya berencana untuk _resign_ setelah terbitan bulan Desember."

"Lalu, kau akan bekerja di DFF Group itu?"

"Padahal rasanya waktu itu saya membicarakan tentang menjadi penulis. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Mikasa balik bertanya, kali ini bicara agak panjang. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin Jean memasang alat penyadap di meja kerjanya.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!" seru Jean tiba-tiba. "A-aku bisa melihat seluruh aktivitas yang kau lakukan dengan komputermu."

Mikasa tahu. Semua komputer di kantor pasti sudah terhubung pada jaringan yang sudah pasti tersambung ke komputer Pemred. Hanya saja, ia baru ingat. Dia memang kembali mengakses untuk membuka _email_ itu di komputer kerja.

"Ya, saya berencana untuk bekerja di sana mulai awal tahun depan."

Jean mengangguk paham. "Kau mengambil alih jabatan Eren Jeager atau apa?"

"Saya ditawari posisi sebagai sekretaris Presdir."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Jean. "Kalau begitu bagus. Aku yakin kau akan bekerja lebih baik lagi disana."

Mikasa merasa bahwa Jean memang orang yang baik sekaligus ' _blo'on_ '. Bukannya Mikasa juga mau membanggakan diri. Tapi, mungkin saja perusahaan manapun juga akan mempertahankan pegawai dengan kinerja yang baik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pegawai-pegawai disini bekerja secara terpaksa," lanjut Jean yang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan di benak Mikasa. _Well_.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Mikasa pelan.

"Bukan masalah," balas Jean semi-pasrah. "Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Karena kau baru akan _resign_ setelah terbitan Desember. Aku memintamu untuk melakukan wawancara."

"Baiklah. Dengan siapa saya akan melakukan wawancara?" tanya Mikasa yang menyanggupi sebelum tahu detail tugasnya.

"Kau menonton turnamen _figure skating_ akhir-akhir ini?"

Mikasa sudah dapat menebak. "Apa anda meminta saya untuk melakukan wawancara dengan Petra Ral?"

Jean tersenyum puas. "Kau paham dengan cepat."

Mikasa diam saja. Ia hanya kebetulan tahu, sepertinya.

"Aku berencana untuk memasukkannya di bagian _sport_. Kau tahu, pakaian yang ia kenakan selama turnamen sangat modis dan nyaman," jelas Jean. "Aku akan menghubungi pelatihnya secepat mungkin, sebelum turnamen _Grand Prix_ kalau bisa. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi hal ini sekali lagi sebelum kau melakukan wawancaranya."

"Baiklah."

"Tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya Jean lagi.

"22 November," jawab Mikasa singkat.

"Nah, aku akan memberitahumu lagi selambat-lambatnya tanggal 25."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah Sabtu terakhir di bulan November. Musim dingin sudah sangat dekat. Pepohonan sudah tidak berdaun. Dedaunan kering pun sudah tidak lagi berserakan di jalan. Mikasa memakai mantel sebelum ia memasuki kafe. Mikasa menatap keluar jendela. Bagaimanapun juga, kafe ini memang begitu nyaman. Jean mengatur pertemuan mereka dengan sangat baik.

Memang masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum Mikasa melakukan wawancara. Namun, ia sudah berada di lokasi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia hanya menikmati suasana di sana. Tiba-tiba, saja ia menerima pesan LINE dari Levi. Mikasa membaca pesan tersebut dengan tenang-tenang saja.

' _Kau sudah memutuskannya?_ '

Lalu, ia segera membalas pesan tersebut. 'Ya, terima kasih banyak. Aku akan _resign_ setelah terbitan Desember dan mulai bekerja di sana mulai awal tahun depan.'

' _Oh_.'

' _Jadi, dimana kau sekarang?_ '

'Aku sedang melakukan tugas terakhir.'

' _Tugas apa?_ '

'Wawancara.'

' _Oh. Ya sudah, kalau begitu lakukanlah sampai selesai_. _Kau ada jadwal malam ini? Pasangan Smith itu bilang kalau mereka ingin mentraktir kita makan malam._ '

'Apa tidak apa?'

' _Mereka yang mengajak_.'

'Baiklah kalau begitu.'

' _Ya sudah. Aku akan menjemputmu di lokasi ketika kau sudah selesai_.'

'Apa tidak keberatan?'

' _Tidak sama sekali._ '

'Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak.'

Dan, _chat_ berakhir sampai itu saja. Mikasa menghela nafas setelahnya. TIba-tiba, seorang perempuan manis menghampirinya.

"Um, apakah anda perwakilan dari majalah _Bizarre_?"

Mikasa menoleh, menatap perempuan itu dan mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat. "Oh, ya. Saya Mikasa Ackerman dari _Bizarre_."

"Maaf, apa anda menunggu lama?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Mikasa santun.

" _Great._ " Perempuan itu mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Mikasa. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Mikasa.

"Saya Petra Ral. Salam kenal, Mikasa Ackerman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Haha, selesai dengan telat- katakanlah. Saya kesulitan** _ **upload**_ _ **chapter**_ **kali ini karena koneksi internet di sekolah lagi masa-masa 'nyebelin'. Padahal** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini sudah selesai beberapa waktu lagu. Mohon maklum ya *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

 **Lalu, yang tentang kematian Eren... masih sengaja belum dikasih tahu :v lol *timpuk***

 _ **So, keep waiting for next chapter**_ **,** _ **nee?**_


	13. Encounter 2

Cuaca semakin dingin saja. Siang menjelang sore pada hari Sabtu itu turun hujan. Levi sudah duduk di ruang tengah sembari menyeruput teh hangat dengan pose yang tidak biasa. Ia menatap datar pada layar televisi yang menyala. Ia bosan. Padahal rasanya ada saja yang ia lakukan saat waktu luang. Bersih-bersih, misalnya. Matanya bergerak cepat ketika telinganya mendegar getaran dari ponselnya. Hange menelpon. Ia segera mengangkat telepon.

" _Hoi, Levi!_ " sapa Hange di seberang sana. Cara yang tidak biasa pula.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Levi datar.

" _Mikasa jadi ikut_?" tanya wanita itu antusias.

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian. Levi menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

Hange terdengar begitu senang. " _Bagus! Malam ini akan jadi acara_ double date _kalau begitu kiranya._ "

Levi menghela nafas panjang. "Tak bisakah kau dan Erwin berhenti berkata bahwa kami ini adalah pasangan?"

" _Apa?_ " tanya Hange pura-pura bodoh. " _Kau tidak suka pada Mikasa? Bukankah ia tipe idealmu?_ "

Levi diam saja, memberi celah bagi wanita itu untuk terus mengemukakan pertanyaan serta pernyataannya. Matanya melirik sisi lain dari lingkungannya.

" _Dia berambut pendek dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi darimu_."

"Sejak kapan aku suka dengan yang berambut pendek?!" tanya Levi intonasi tinggi.

" _Oh, apa aku salah? Isabel dan Petra dari dulu juga berambut pendek, 'kan?_ "

Levi kembali terdiam.

" _Dan, kenapa kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau suka dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu?_ "

"Jangan menghinaku, mata empat," ujar Levi mulai kesal, katakanlah ia tidak tahu sebabnya. Karena ia memang tidak tahu.

" _Siapa yang menghina, hei?_ " tanya Hange mulai heran. " _Ada apa denganmu sore ini? Kau tampak aneh,_ lol _."_

"Oh, ya?" tanya Levi datar. "Kalau begitu baguslah. Sampai nanti."

Sambungan panggilan diputus. Levi meletakkan ponsel pintarnya kembali di atas meja. Sekali lagi, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin ya jelas bukan punya saya lah~**

 **Maafkan daku bila terdapat kesalahan yang begitu menistakan ff satu ini. Misalnya** _ **typo**_ **, OOC, dll.**

 **Mind to RnR? :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun secara merata di segala penjuru Kota Rose. Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, Mikasa melirik keluar. Suasana kafe lebih diperdamai dengan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi kafe. Namun, ia kembali fokus dengan tugasnya kali ini. Ia menatap Petra yang kini juga menatapnya. Mikasa melirik buku catatannya sekali lagi untuk melihat pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa motivasi awal anda untuk mulai menjadi atlet _figure skating_ , Nona Ral?" tanya Mikasa yang sudah memulai wawancara dengan beberapa pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Umm... Bisakah untuk selanjutnya anda memanggil saya dengan Petra saja? Saya tidak merasa enak bila harus memanggil anda dengan panggilan Mikasa ketika anda tidak memanggil saya dengan nama saya," pinta Petra sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Maafkan kesalahan saya, Petra," ucap Mikasa serius.

"Oh, oh... tidak perlu sebegitunya," balas Petra. "Tadi, tentang motivasi awal ya?"

"Benar," jawab Mikasa singkat. Ia telah siap untuk menuliskan jawaban Petra di atas buku catatannya.

Petra menghela nafas sembari tersenyum aneh. Ia menatap ke bawah, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Mikasa. "Pelatih saya berkata bahwa mungkin saja motivasi awal saya adalah keindahan yang terletak dari setiap gerakan dalam _skating_."

Mikasa mengernyit sedikit. "Mungkin?"

"Yah..." respon Petra. "Sebenarnya, saya juga sudah lupa."

"Oh, baiklah." Mikasa segera mencoret pertanyaannya tersebut di dalam catatan. "Saya tidak akan memasukkan ini dalam artikel."

Petra kembali menatap Mikasa. "Maafkan saya."

"Oh, anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," balas Mikasa cepat. Petra hanya merespon dengan senyuman pahit.

Canggung dari awal. Bagaimana ini? Mikasa masih memiliki belasan pertanyaan lagi. Ia menatap Petra yang tampak merasa tidak enak. Yah, keduanya sama saja, katakanlah.

"Anda bisa melanjutkan wawancaranya," ujar Petra kemudian.

"O-oh, iya," ujar Mikasa yang kembali tersadar. Ia kembali melirik catatannya. "Kalau begitu-"

"Tapi, maaf sebelumnya," potong Petra sebelum Mikasa melontarkan pertanyaannya kembali.

Mikasa kembali menatap perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Ia mulai tidak sabaran. Namun, kali ini ia harus bisa menjaga kesantunannya. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal ini," ujar Petra. "Aku mengalami amnesia."

Mikasa terkejut. Woah. Untuk ukuran _stranger_ seperti dirinya, kenapa Petra harus repot-repot mengatakan hal itu? Mikasa heran. "Saya turut berduka cita."

Petra tersenyum pahit. "Maaf telah mengatakan ini padamu."

"Ehm... Tidak juga," balas Mikasa kemudian. Ia hanya penasaran, jadi ia bertanya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Mungkin sudah sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun," jawab Petra mengingat-ingat. "Untung saja waktu itu ada orang yang mengenaliku di lokasi kejadian."

Mikasa mengangguk paham. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat," jawab Petra. "Namun, orang-orang berkata bahwa aku ditemukan tergeletak di jalan raya dengan kondisi luka-luka. Khususnya di area kepala."

Mikasa tidak mampu menahan ekspresi ibanya. "Butuh berapa lama sampai anda pulih?"

"Rasanya hampir sepuluh bulan sampai aku kembali latihan untuk turnamen _figure skating_."

"Apa sesi wawancara ini akan memberatkanmu?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

Petra menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku akan menjawab apa yang aku ingat."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Mikasa. "Lalu, apakah hal yang memotivasi anda untuk kembali menjadi _figure skater_?"

"Estetika yang terletak di dalamnya," jawab Petra. "Mungkin dansa juga memiliki estetika yang lebih. Namun, aku juga suka kelincahan yang dibutuhkan."

Mikasa kembali menuliskan di catatannya.

"Lalu, aku memiliki sedikit ingatan tentang masa laluku juga," lanjut Petra.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mikasa yang kini kembali menatap Petra yang tampak tenang.

"Aku tidak dapat mengingat siapa orangnya karena kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi," ujarnya. "Tetapi, mungkin dialah orang yang paling mendukungku untuk menjadi _figure skater_."

"Pasti dialah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu," tambah Mikasa.

Petra kembali tersenyum. "Ya. Aku berharap akan bertemu dengannya sekali lagi."

Mikasa pun tersenyum tipis, tertular _disease_ senyuman yang disebar oleh Petra.

"Ya, semoga Anda dapat kembali bertemu dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesi wawancara telah berakhir dan hujan pula telah berakhir. Baik Mikasa maupun Petra tengah menunggu jemputan. Namun, sejak tadi Petra sedang berada di toilet karena panggilan alam. Levi bilang pada Mikasa bahwa posisinya sudah dekat dari lokasi kafe tempat Mikasa melakukan sesi wawancara. Mungkin, sekitar beberapa menit lagi ia akan sampai.

Tak lama kemudian, Petra keluar dari dalam kafe. "Masih belum dijemput?"

Mikasa hanya tersenyum. "Dia bilang ia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Oh."

Dan, hening. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Mikasa mengenali mobil itu. Milik Levi Ackerman. Kemudian, Levi turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk- sepertinya memperhatikan apakah sepatunya menginjak kotoran burung atau tidak.

"Apa sudah sangat lama?" tanyanya dan kemudian pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Ia berakhir salah fokus.

Entah itu Levi maupun Petra, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Namun, inisiatif pertama yang diambil oleh Petra terhadap Levi adalah membungkukkan separuh tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat. Levi terdiam.

"Selamat sore," sapa Petra. "Apakah Anda kekasih Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa berubah salah tingkah. "E-eh, bukan-"

Namun, dengan cepat, Levi memotong kalimat Mikasa. "Ya. Saya kekasih Mikasa Ackerman."

Datar sekali. Tetapi, Mikasa tidak ambil diam. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Petra menatap Mikasa bingung. Levi yang sadar akan hal itu pun mengambil jalan yang sangat berani. Pria itu merangkul pinggang ramping Mikasa dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Maaf," bisiknya sangat pelan- bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh Mikasa sendiri.

Lalu, kecupan singkat mendarat di leher Mikasa. Perempuan itu melemas seketika. Mungkin, ia akan segera ambruk jika Levi tidak merangkul pinggangnya. Setelah kecupan itu dilepas, Levi mengarahkan seringai tipis pada Petra yang berwajah polos. Hanya berdurasi beberapa detik saja sebelum wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah kita bersama. Kau harus terbiasa, Mikasa," ujar Levi. _Acting_ -nya mantap jiwa.

Mikasa gagal sadar akan situasi, apalagi mau marah-marah sampai harus menampar pria tampan itu. Terkesan bocah sekali memang. Namun, jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih kencang. Kutukan pada Levi tidak akan terucapkan bila ia saja masih seperti ini. Lehernya masih terasa geli.

Setelah dirasanya Mikasa dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan baik, Levi melepas rangkulannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa. Perempuan yang kini merasa lemas itu menurut saja. Kepada Petra Ral yang tidak ia ketahui kondisinya sekarang, Levi hanya melirik sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Kami duluan."

Dan, perempuan berusia 28 tahun yang tidak paham apa-apa itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Levi segera membuang muka dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu bagian kiri mobil. Pikirannya hampa seketika, setelah melihat kembali wajah polos itu.

" _Oh, shit_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi segera membenamkan wajahnya di setir mobil ketika ia harus menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu hijau menyala. Ia berujar lirih, "Maaf."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak apa-apa," balas Mikasa, bohong. Siapa yang masih baik-baik saja setelah lehernya dikecup oleh pria tampan di tempat umum? Siapa?!

"Aku sungguh tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu," lanjut Levi.

Mikasa menghela nafas. "Oh, cukup hentikan. Kau tampak sangat lemah kalau seperti ini."

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Aku juga tidak masalah," balas Mikasa. "Lagipula, memang _acting_ mendesak itu sangat diperlukan pada saat-saat tertentu."

Levi diam saja. Mikasa juga bingung kenapa ia harus menghibur pria yang menyesali perbuatannya sendiri itu.

" _Hora_ , seperti waktu di restoran," ujar Mikasa selanjutnya, dengan datar. "Waktu Jean ingin mencari masalah denganmu itu."

Levi menarik wajahnya dari setir. Lalu, ia menatap perempuan berwajah cantik itu. "Ini berbeda, Mikasa!"

Kali ini, Mikasa yang terdiam. Levi segera menoleh ke arah lain. Tangannya yang bergetar dapat dilihat oleh Mikasa. Perempuan itu menjadi khawatir.

"Maksudku..." Levi memotong perkataannya. Lalu, ia kembali menatap Mikasa. "Apa kau tidak keberatan ketika aku jelas-jelas mencium lehermu?"

Mikasa refleks mengalihkan wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu. Ah, sialan memang. Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Levi pun mulai merasa sangat canggung. Pria itu terbatuk kecil, membersihkan tenggorokannya saja. Lalu, tangannya tergerak untuk menyalakan radio. Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya, Mikasa kembali bersuara. Tetapi, Levi tidak bisa mendengarnya, karena ia sibuk dengan mencari-cari saluran.

' _Sic mea vita est temporaria_ (Meskipun hidupku sementara).'

' _Cupit ardenter, caritatem aeternam_ (Namun, aku tetap menginginkan cinta yang abadi).'

"Apa?" tanya Levi. "Aku tidak dengar."

Mikasa yang kini kembali menatap Levi dalam-dalam masih belum ingin menjawab. Tatapan mereka terkunci sampai beberapa saat. Levi benci mengakuinya, namun ia sendiri malah terpesona.

' _Credam, dabo, sperabo, honorabo, laborabo, gratias agam_ (Aku akan percaya, memberi, berharap, menyembah, bekerja, dan menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku).'

' _Et denique aperiens fores occultas_ (Dan pada akhirnya akan membuka sebuah pintu rahasia).'

' _Nobis, grandis et clara nosque curabit_ (Bagi kami, hal itu akan memberi kejelasan).'

' _Nobis, grandis et clara nosque curabit_ (Bagi kami, hal itu akan memberi kejelasan).'

Mikasa akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak keberatan sama sekali?"

Kedua mata Levi melebar. Ia merasa sangat naif. Kini jantungnya ikut-ikutan berdetak kencang. Namun, keduanya segera tersadar ketika mobil belakang membunyikan klakson dengan keras. Lampu hijau telah menyala. Levi segera mengambil alih kemudi dan Mikasa mempoisikan duduknya. Keduanya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa hati mereka tengah beradu kecepatan?

Sementara itu, lagu _Agape_ itu terus berputar, mengisi suasana hening.

' _Mea vita amabit, caritatis pacem_ (Kehidupanku akan mencinta, sebuah cinta yang damai).'

Baik Mikasa maupun Levi rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi... untuk apa?

' _Hanc felicitatem aeternam esse oro_ (Aku berharap bahwa cinta ini akan selamanya).'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Wah, saya bener-bener puas dengan** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini.**

 **Tapi, maafkan saya karena telat** _ **update**_ **. Yah, dua hari ini, kondisi kesehatan saya menurun.**

 **Jangan lupa kalo saya lagi buka sesi QnA, yah :v Itu aja sih...**

 _ **See you next chapter, nee?**_


	14. From The Other Side

Sore menjelang petang itu, pasangan Smith sudah berencana untuk bersiap di lokasi setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Hange yang tengah membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas dari sebuah novel itu mulai melirikkan matanya pada suaminya, Erwin.

Erwin yang peka pun langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Hange segera meletakkan novel dengan posisi terbuka dan terbalik di atas meja. "Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang Levi dan Mikasa?"

"Aku siap kapan saja," balas Erwin sembari melirik layar ponselnya sekejap. "Hanya kamu yang terus membaca novel semenjak tiba di sini."

"Aww..." Hange menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak Erwin duga. "Baru saja kamu menyebutku dengan sebutan 'kamu', 'kan?"

Sederhana sekali. Yah, mereka pada dasarnya memang jarang bertemu semenjak Hange terus-terusan mendapat jam kerja malam hari di rumah sakit. Erwin hanya tersenyum untuk merespon kebahagiaan istrinya yang unik itu.

"Apakah menurutmu kali ini Levi akan berhasil?" tanya Hange.

Erwin balas bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertanya padamu duluan," sungut Hange.

" _Well_..." Erwin memutuskan perkataannya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Nah, itu jawaban yang kutunggu," sahut Hange. "Tapi, sangat tidak memuaskan."

Erwin mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hange langsung. Lalu, ia segera mengganti topik, tidak seluruhnya. "Kau tahu, anak-anak zaman sekarang sudah pintar sekali dalam memilih novel yang baik."

Hange mengangkat kembali novel yang berjudul ' _HER_ ' itu.

"Mungkin tidak semua anak-anak zaman sekarang," komentar suaminya. "Memang novel itu milik siapa?"

"Mila yang meminjamkanku buku ini," jawab Hange. Mila adalah nama panggilan dari anak pertama mereka. "Aku menemukan kutipan unik di dalam buku ini."

"Unik seperti apa?"

"Yah, mengingatkanku pada Levi dan Mikasa saja," jawabnya lagi. "Walau memang sebenarnya aku belum bisa memastikan perasaan dari masing-masingnya."

Erwin terkekeh. "Apakah memang harus dipastikan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku menganggap Levi seperti adik kecil dan Mikasa seperti anak gadisku," ujar Hange dengan tatapan semi-menerawang. "Keduanya sama-sama harus aku bimbing."

"Oh, ya?" Erwin kembali terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana isi kutipannya?"

"Penulis buku ini adalah Pierre Alex Jeanty," ujar Hange sebelum mengutip dari orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan namanya. "Di dalam bukunya ia menuliskan ini, ' _She loves him more than he'll ever know, and he loves her more than he'll ever show_ '..."

Hange memutuskan perkataannya. Lalu, ia menyerahkan novel yang telah terbuka itu pada Erwin dan membiarkannya membaca kelanjutannya.

" _... What a tragedy_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **, yah...**

 **Attack on Titan itu karya Isayama Hajime-** _ **sensei**_ **yang pemikirannya warbyazah.**

 **Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan apapun dalam penulisan** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini. Maaf juga kalau pendek, karena sesungguhnya setiap** _ **chapter**_ **bernomor itu katakanlah satu** _ **chapter**_ **yang bagian-bagiannya di-** _ **publish**_ **pada waktu yang berbeda *ngeles ah***

 **Selamat membaca,** _ **minna**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini?" tanya Levi yang katakanlah terkejut ketika tiba di rumah musim panas milik keluarga Smith. " _Barbeque party_ di penguhujung musim gugur?"

" _Yup_ , tepat sekali!" seru Hange. "Kalian belum pernah datang ke sini, 'kan?"

Mikasa menggeleng. Ya, memang jelas. Bahkan ia dapat dikatakan baru saja mengenal Hange dan Erwin. Namun, segera ia mengucapkan isi hatinya pada pasangan Smith itu. "Terima kasih banyak telah mengajak saya dalam makan malam ini."

Baik Erwin maupun Hange hanya terkekeh. Tetapi, Erwin segera membalas, " _Well_ , bukan masalah besar. Terkadang hal seperti ini memang diperlukan untuk mempererat hubungan."

Mikasa membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Namun, Levi agak sedikit kontra- katakanlah agak dengan bingung dengan situasi. "Bukankah kalian bilang akan mentraktir kami?"

"Oh, hei. Bukankah hal ini sebelas dua belas? Kami telah mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya," tukas Hange. "Kita akan adakan pesta kecil-kecilan saja."

Mikasa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ya, pesta kecil-kecilan dengan dana yang tidak kecil. Orang-orang kaya.

"Mikasa," panggil Erwin. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang?"

"Oh. Saya telah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah terbitan Desember."

Kemudian, untuk seterusnya perhatian Mikasa benar-benar berhasil dialihkan oleh Erwin dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang pekerjaan.

Di sisi lain, Levi menatap _sunset_ yang mempercantik suasana di sisi barat. Hange menepuk bahunya dan bertanya, "Kenapa lama sekali tiba disini?"

"Hah?" Pria bersurai gelap itu menoleh ke arah Hange.

Hange tersenyum usil dan menyajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan Levi. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan pada Mikasa? Kau tidak-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" tanya Levi setengah berseru dengan volume yang kecil.

"Eh?" Hange terkejut. "Eh? Eh, eh, EH?!"

Menolak realita bahwa Erwin dan Mikasa yang kini langsung tercuri perhatiannya karena dirinya, Hange langsung tersenyum luar biasa bahagia dan tangannya mengguncang bahu Levi dengan cepat.

"Apa ini, APA INI?!" teriaknya bahagia. Kemudian, ia langsung berhenti mengguncang tubuh Levi. "Katakan padaku, Levi!"

Pria itu langsung memegangi dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Erwin dan Mikasa terlihat penasaran sekaligus iba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erwin.

Masih bahagia, Hange berkata pada Erwin dan Mikasa, "Oh, ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya urusan masa SMP yang belum terselesaikan!"

"Oh..." balas Erwin. "Lanjutkanlah! Kami akan mulai menyiapkan panggangan."

Hange membalasnya dengan senyum. Lalu, ia kembali menatap teman kecilnya itu. "Jangan bilang kalian sudah melakukan ini itu?"

"Ini itu seperti apa?" tanya Levi yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Hange memang kurang berperasaan kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku kalau kalian sudah berpelukan."

"K-kami belum pernah!" bantah Levi.

Hange segera menangkap tanda-tanda kebohongan Levi. "Bohong. Berarti kalian sudah pernah."

"Siapa bilang?"

Hange yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Levi barusan malah kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan ciuman? Pernah?"

Levi menyesal bahwa ia berpikiran bahwa Hange sudah tahu segalanya tadi. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Hange."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan kalau itu memang terjadi?" tanya Hange lagi. _Annoying_ luar biasa bagi Levi. "Apakah ini dapat dikatakan keajaiban?"

"Bermimpilah sebisamu," jawab Levi yang tidak sepenuhnya berharap dirinya berkata seperti itu. Lalu, ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Erwin dan Mikasa yang hampir selesai menyiapkan panggangan. Hah, kalau ia bisa, mungkin ia akan menambahkan kalimat, 'aku juga akan bermimpi sebisaku sebelum benar-benar melakukannya'.

Hange masih merasakan kejanggalan dari nada bicara Levi barusan. Katakanlah, seperti tidak _ikhlas_? Kemudian, ia segera berlari menyusul Levi.

"Hange, bisakah kamu ambilkan saus yang ada di sana?" pinta Erwin yang sibuk, katakanlah.

Mikasa melirik Levi di tengah kegiatan mencincang paprikanya. Ia memberikan tatapan 'apa yang baru saja terjadi?'. Levi segera mengartikan tatapan itu dan memberikan respon dengan sebuah gelengan kepala singkat. _Well_ , bagaimana pun juga, Mikasa sebaiknya tidak tahu. Setelah Mikasa tidak menatapnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

Ya, memang tidak boleh tahu apa isi percakapannya dengan Hange. Apalagi, dengan isi pikirannya. Haha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika duo Ackerman sedang membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan mencuci piring kotor, duo Smith sedang mengambil posisi pojok di ruangan lain untuk membicarakan duo Ackerman, katakanlah. Erwin tampak gusar sebelum memulai percakapannya dengan Hange. Sedangkan Hange, dia tampak bingung melihat raut Erwin.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hange.

"Masih ingat Petra Ral?" tanya Erwin tiba-tiba.

Raut Hange mulai berubah. "Ada apa lagi dengan perempuan itu?"

Erwin terdiam sejenak. "Sebelum Mikasa dijemput oleh Levi, ternyata ia mewawancarainya."

"Apa?" tanya Hange. "Oke, oke. Karena dia masih menjadi _figure skater_ , kurasa tidak begitu mengejutkan."

Lalu, hening sejenak.

Hange pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Tapi, hei. Ini cukup mengejutkan!"

Kalau Erwin adalah Levi, mungkin ia sudah memegangi dahinya. Namun, Erwin tetap melanjutkan kalimat seriusnya. "Namun, kali ini aku mendengar hal yang cukup mengejutkan dari Mikasa."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu, tak lama setelah Petra memutuskan hubungannya dengan Levi, ia mengalami amnesia."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Hange menjadi lebih terkejut. "Aku baru pertama kali mendengar tentang hal ini selama sekitar delapan tahun. Apa memang benar?"

"Tadi, Mikasa keceplosan," jawab Erwin kemudian. "Tampaknya media saja tidak memberitakan hal ini."

" _Well_ , akan ada sangat banyak kemungkinan pertimbangan pada waktu itu," ujar Hange. Lalu, ia menopang dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan Levi?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa dia sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Erwin terdiam. "Ini pertanyaan yang seharusnya, apakah dia sudah bertemu kembali dengan Petra?"

Kali ini, Hange yang menjadi terdiam. Kemudian, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Berarti, Mikasa tidak tahu tentang apa yang pernah terjadi antara Petra dan Levi, ya?"

"Kemungkinan besar." Lalu, Erwin menghela nafas. "Lagipula, sejauh mana hubungan mereka? Apa memang ada hubungan antara Levi dan Mikasa?"

"Oh, jangan salah," tukas Hange. "Dia berbohong ketika ia bilang bahwa ia tidak pernah memeluk Mikasa."

"Dalam konteks apa ia harus memeluknya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hange. "Kita takkan tahu sampai kita menyelidikinya."

"Aku justru merasa bahwa kita seperti orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saat masih melakukan pendekatan."

" _It's okay, I guess_."Hange tersenyum girang. "Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan apabila nanti Mila sudah cukup umur untuk menikah."

Erwin tersenyum saja.

"Omong-omong, rasanya ini terlalu hening," ujar Hange tiba-tiba. Lalu, ia melangkah menuju ruang dapur basah, tempat Mikasa dan Levi mencuci piring. Erwin menyusul dari belakang.

"Yah, kalau harus dikatakan, bekerja disana bagimu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang harus banyak-banyak berkeliling daerah." Samar-samar, keduanya dapat mendengar suara Levi. Otomatis, Hange dan Erwin memelankan suara langkah kaki mereka dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Apakah dulu ada pemegang posisi sebagai sekretaris direktur?"

"Pada masaku, tidak pernah ada," jawab Levi. "Oke, hanya belum ada tahun ini."

"Oh..."

"Apa malam ini kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus beristirahat dan bangun pagi-pagi besok."

"Oh, kau belum membereskan apartemenmu?"

"Yah... karena berbagai macam hal terjadi pada hari ini."

Hanya percakapan biasa. Namun, baik Erwin maupun Hange sangat tahu bahwa Levi hanya mau berucap agak panjang dengan orang-orang tertentu. Dan, Mikasa juga tampaknya orang yang tipenya tidak jauh berbeda dari Levi. Keduanya saling menatap dan langsung tersenyum satu sama lain. Tetapi, beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka menyadari keheningan antara Levi dan Mikasa.

"O-oh." Mikasa memecah keheningan. "Bukan begitu maksudku-"

"Hei."

"Y-ya?"

Duo Smith menyadari perubahan topik yang belum diketahui disini. Oh, ini membuat mereka menjadi penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu bahwa kau tidak keberatan tentang yang tadi?"

Mikasa terdiam. Hange dan Erwin hampir tidak tahan- ingin menyaksikan langsung drama romantis siaran langsung ini.

Levi kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Kurasa tidak ada maksud lain," potong Mikasa. "Apa yang aku katakan, itulah maksudku."

Levi terdiam. Erwin dan Hange semakin penasaran.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkanku karena ini," ujar Levi kemudian. "Tapi, ini balasan karena kau telah mengatakan hal yang sulit dipahami."

Sudah tidak tertahan, Hange melangkah pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri- tempat Levi dan Mikasa berada. Dan, saat itulah ia menjadi saksi hidup pertama dari peristiwa itu. Ketika ciuman pertama Mikasa akhirnya diambil oleh seorang pria yang bahkan telah dipercayai oleh orang yang dulunya berhak untuk mengambilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ehm... nyatanya susah kalo nulis sesuatu yang 'indah' di kondisi kesehatan fisik dan perasaan sedang** _ **down**_ **:'v**

 **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

 **Saya rela begadang demi menyelesaikan** _ **chapter**_ **ini setelah merasakan sakit hati :'v lol *lupakan***

 _ **See ya next chapter, na!**_


	15. Vor Dieser Nacht 1

Malam itu, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Baik Mikasa maupun Levi sudah menyelesaikan 'tugas' mereka untuk membereskan sisa hidangan dan mencuci piring. Di dekat lemari pendingin, terdapat dua buah kursi rotan yang diletakkan berjajar. Mereka duduk disana, berdampingan sembari beebincang-bincang kecil.

"Apa malam ini kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Levi.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus beristirahat dan bangun pagi-pagi besok." Mikasa berpikir, ' _Memang harus ke mana lagi?_ '

"Oh, kau belum membereskan apartemenmu?" tanya Levi lagi, dengan wajah datarnya yang sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Yah... karena berbagai macam hal terjadi pada hari ini."

Hening. Mikasa merasa salah karena dirinya telah mengatakan bagian dari 'topik sensitif' hari ini, ini terjadi beberapa saat setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"O-oh." Mikasa memecah keheningan. "Bukan begitu maksudku-"

"Hei," panggil Levi yang masih belum menoleh.

"Y-ya?"

Levi memfokuskan pandangannya pada perempuan yang gagal _poker face_ di depannya. Mikasa benar-benar tampak gugup. "Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu bahwa kau tidak keberatan tentang yang tadi?"

Wah, Mikasa menjadi linglung. Ia terdiam. Ditanya rasa skakmat, memang sulit berhadapan dengan Levi Ackerman- katakanlah.

Levi kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Kurasa tidak ada maksud lain," potong Mikasa. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik gelap Levi. "Apa yang aku katakan, itulah maksudku."

"Ah, aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkanku karena ini," ujar Levi kemudian, setelah ia menghela nafas. "Tapi, ini balasan karena kau telah mengatakan hal yang sulit dipahami."

Levi mencoba menghapus jarak dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat. Mikasa yang masih takut-takut segera memejamkan matanya. Dua detak jantung itu beradu, hingga akhirnya berdetak dalam tempo yang sama dan ketukan yang selaras. Tapi siapa sangka, setelah sampai beberapa detik kemudian, masih ada jarak disana. Levi kembali menahan dirinya.

' _What's happenin'?_ ' pikir Mikasa. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Maaf." Levi kembali menarik diri dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hampir kelepasan lagi."

 _Dang_. Hati Mikasa serasa hampa tiba-tiba. Namun, ia tidak sendiri. Levi lebih merasa hampa- atau mungkin katakanlah agak kecewa karena dirinya masih saja belum berani untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh Mikasa yang tanpa ia ketahui masih polos itu. Mereka masih belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan Mikasa adalah perempuan yang usianya masih sangat jauh di bawahnya, hanya itu isi pikiran Levi yang menahannya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Ya, itu saja. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari Hange yang sudah berdiri bersama fantasinya tak jauh dari sana. Yah, salah Hange sendiri yang sekenanya mengubah fakta apa yang dilihatnya menjadi apa yang ia ingin lihat, haha.

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Erwin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tidak seperti Hange, ia tidak melihat apapun sebelumnya.

"Ya," jawab Levi langsung. Lalu, ia berdiri. " _We should get going right now_."

"Oh?" tanya Hange. "Secepat itu kah?"

"Aku belum mengecek ulang laporan dari manajer produk," jawab Levi. "Aku tidak ingin menumpuk pekerjaanku juga."

"Hmmm... baiklah," balas Erwin.

Mikasa akhirnya ikut berdiri. Namun, Hange buru-buru memanggilnya. "Oh, tunggu sebentar, Mikasa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Mikasa tampak bingung. Ia melirik Levi yang kini juga menatapnya. "Aku akan tunggu diluar."

Lalu, Levi dan Erwin segera menuju ruang depan, meninggalkan Mikasa dan Hange yang masih butuh berbicara sedikit lebih lama.

"Hei, apa kau sudah tahu kapan hari ulang tahun Levi?" tanya Hange tiba-tiba.

Mikasa menggeleng. "Kami tidak pernah membicarakan hal semacam itu."

Hange tersenyum. "Biar kuberitahu. Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Dua puluh tujuh November," jawab Mikasa setelah berpikir kilat.

"Kurang dari sebulan lagi," gumam Hange.

"Apa?"

"Levi akan berulang tahun pada tanggal dua puluh lima Desember, tepat di hari natal."

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan natal," ujar Mikasa.

"Ya, aku juga tidak," ucap Hange. "Namun, bukankah ini sedikit berbeda ketika seseorang yang spesial bagimu sedang berulang tahun di hari yang sama?"

Mikasa mengangguk saja dan Hange justru tersenyum. Maksudnya, ' _Hei, ternyata dia tidak menyangkal tentang orang yang spesial_.'

"Aku berharap kau akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya," lanjut Hange.

"Bersama kalian?" tanya Mikasa.

Hange menggeleng. "Kami harus pergi ke Marley."

"Huh?" Mikasa terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Erwin harus melakukan pemeriksaan saraf disana."

"Oh..." Wah, Mikasa tidak berani bertanya-tanya lagi. "Kalau begitu, akan aku lakukan sesempatnya."

Mikasa ragu, takut terasa canggung bila hanya ia sendiri.

Hange tersenyum. " _I'm counting on you, then_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer,**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin 'kan karya Isayama Hajime.**

 **Mohon maaf bila terdapat sejumlah kesalahan dalam penulisan seperti** _ **typo**_ **, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

 **Selamat membaca,** _ **nee**_ **:v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa berdiri di depan bangunan megah yang merupakan kantor Majalah Bizarre. Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember dan hari ini juga merupakan hari terakhir Mikasa bekerja di sana- kalau pekerja yang lain, hari ini hanyalah hari terakhir bekerja di tahun ini. Ya, tadi adalah terakhir kalinya ia bekerja disana- sebelum ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri pada Jean Kirstein dan adegan tangis-tangisan oleh Sasha. Mulai sekarang, ia adalah pengangguran yang akan kembali mendapatkan pekerjaan pada tahun depan. Ia punya waktu istirahat 3 minggu sebelum bekerja di DFF Group.

Langit mulai menggelap dan suhu di luar semakin rendah. Mikasa menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pulang. Tangannya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan kulit dimasukkan pula ke dalam saku mantel. Musim dingin memang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Rasanya, kakinya hampir keram sebelum di pertengahan jalan. Katakanlah agak miris karena tidak ada yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Namun, ia hanya merasa tidak enak pada Levi yang sering mengajaknya pulang bersama menaiki mobil atau motornya. Tidak ada hubungan pula. Mikasa masih segan, anggaplah begitu.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Sasha mengiriminya sebuah pesan melalui LINE.

' _Mikasa, apa kau sudah jauh dari kantor?_ '

'Belum.' Setelah membalas singkat, Mikasa kembali berjalan.

Kemudian, balasan dari Sasha kembali diterima dengan cepat. Mikasa tidak terganggu, untunglah.

'Jaa, _apa kamu punya waktu luang malam ini?_ '

'Setidaknya aku sedang tidak begitu sibuk.'

'Nice.' Lalu, Sasha kembali mengirim pesan yang berisi, ' _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di tempat langgananku. Apa kau mau? Kebetulan aku sedang berada di sini dan mirisnya aku sendiri. Haha._ '

Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya. 'Boleh. Dimana?'

' _Aku akan segera mengirimkan lokasinya_.'

Mikasa terdiam setelahnya, menunggu kiriman Sasha selanjutnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Mikasa segera membuka lokasi yang dimaksud Sasha dengan aplikasi _Maps_. Lalu, ia terdiam. Di layar ponselnya ditunjukkan bahwa jarak dari posisinya menuju tempat makan akan memakan durasi 0 menit. Mikasa menoleh agak ke atas bagian kirinya. _How lucky she is_ , tempatnya ada disana. Mikasa sedikit menyeringai senang. Oh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Lalu, tanpa ragu ia pun segera berbelok memasuki tempat makan sederhana tersebut.

'Aku sudah berada di tempat.' Lalu, ia menatap sekeliling yang berhias ornamen-ornamen klasik dan terkesan hangat. Tempat yang nyaman. Namun, tempat ini begitu ramai. Mikasa kembali mengecek balasan dari Sasha.

' _Cepat sekali._ ' Kemudian, Sasha kembali menulis. ' _Aku ada di lantai dua. Disini masih sepi. LOL_.'

'Baiklah.'

Setelah itu, Mikasa segera menaiki tangga. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kedua, ia dapat langsung melihat Sasha yang masih duduk sendiri. _Well_ , di lantai dua memang jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan lantai pertama. Gadis _foodie_ itu segera menyadari keberadaan Mikasa.

"Oh, hei," sapanya sembari tersenyum.

Untuk menjaga kesopanan, Mikasa membalas Sasha dengan senyuman tipis. Sampai sekarang, Mikasa memang tahu caranya menjaga etika. Kemudian, ia melangkah dan memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Sasha.

"Ini menunya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan benda berukuran besar itu pada Mikasa. "Aku sarankan jangan pesan teh masala. Tadi aku sudah pesan. Rasanya seperti minum rebusan cengkeh."

Mikasa ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasha yang blak-blakan saja. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum. Lalu, pandangannya fokus pada menu.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa uang yang banyak." Mikasa menangkap suara pria yang terdengar sungkan- jaraknya tidak jauh, seperti baru akan tiba di lantai kedua.

"Oh, ayolah Mike." Yang lainnya terus mendesaknya. "Jangan berbohong."

Lalu, yang lainnya tertawa. Perhatian Mikasa rasanya menjadi terpecah dua, walau ia tidak melirik sama sekali.

Mikasa bertanya pada Sasha, "Apakah ada menu yang kamu sarankan untukku? Aku butuh yang hangat-hangat."

Sasha tampak sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau sup saja?"

" _Well, then_ ," sahut Mikasa. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Mikasa segera melihat notifikasi yang tampil di layar ponsel pintarnya.

' _Levi sent a message._ '

'Ada apa?' pikirnya sebelum membuka isi pesan tersebut.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?_ '

Singkat dan membuat Mikasa menjadi bingung. "Hah?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasha yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi mantan rekan kerjanya itu.

Mikasa gagal mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasha dan tetap memasang wajah bingung. Ia langsung menatap sekeliling dan dikejutkan oleh keberadaan 'pamannya' yang berada di tengah-tengah rombongan tadi- yang obrolannya saja sudah memecah belah fokus. Oh, sekarang tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Eh?" Sasha selalu peka. "Siapa?"

"Ehm..." Mikasa ragu untuk menyebut Levi sebagai pamannya. "Tidak ada."

Lalu, Mikasa merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

' _Oke, aku tidak peduli kenapa kau ada disini._ '

' _Yang jelas, aku harap kau bisa pulang bersamaku saja._ '

Woah. Mikasa _auto-focus_ pada tulisan 'harap'. _What does it means_? Ia juga tidak tahu dan tidak memilih untuk memusingkannya.

Ia segera membalas dengan cepat. 'Baiklah, dengan senang hati.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Ara, gomenasai**_ ***sungkem***

 _ **Well**_ **,** _ **this fanfiction may contains some storylines that will make some of you will be disappointed.**_

 _ **But, don't worry 'cause this fic will be continued as soon as possible for me. So, in short, I wanna say that surprises may come in short or not.**_

 _ **Just wait for next chapter, nee?**_


	16. Vor Dieser Nacht 2

Setiap kali siapapun bernafas malam ini, uap yang mencolok akan mengepul seiring keluarnya karbon dioksida hangat dari dalam alveolus. Namun, hal itu hanya terjadi pada orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan dengan penghangat. Levi memasuki mobil yang telah dinyalakannya sembari menghela nafas, tampak begitu gusar. Ia baru saja mengambil _file_ yang tertinggal di atas meja restoran.

Mikasa yang sudah berada di dalam sana hanya menatapnya heran awalnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti," balas Levi singkat. Lalu, ia mulai menggerakkan tuas transmisi.

"Eh?" Mikasa gagal fokus sesaat. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia mulai paham. "Baiklah."

Levi mendekatkan tangannya pada _double din_ dan menghidupkan radio, sedangkan Mikasa hanya menatap keluar jendela. Lagu klasik terputar begitu saja. Tidak ada yang berharap bahwa pembicaraan mereka hari ini akan berakhir telalu klasik. Saat mereka terjebak di dalam kemacetan kota, Levi segera menyalakan layar ponselnya- mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Mikasa tidak tahu itu. Barulah ia sadar ketika pria itu menyebut namanya, "Mikasa."

"Ya?" Mikasa langsung menoleh dan menegapkan punggungnya.

Lalu, Levi memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada Mikasa. "Erwin memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

Mikasa segera menyambut ponsel tersebut dan membaca isi percakapan antara Levi dan Erwin melalui LINE. "Pesta malam natal?"

"Ya," balas Levi yang terus menatap kedepan- semi geram dengan keadaan jalanan yang macet. "Sebagai perwakilan DFF."

"Oh... lalu?" tanya Mikasa tidak begitu paham. Ia membaca sampai ketika Levi melakukan penolakan yang keempat kalinya. Ia menolak karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan acara seperti itu.

Kemudian, mobil dapat kembali berjalan. "Kau sudah baca semuanya?"

"Belum," jawab Mikasa.

"Erwin memintamu datang sebagai perwakilan DFF juga."

"Benarkah?" Setelah itu, ia langsung memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca isi percakapan tersebut sampai ada tulisan namanya beberapa kali. "Padahal aku belum menjadi pekerja resmi. Kenapa?"

"Entah," balas Levi. "Untuk saat ini, anggaplah bahwa ini adalah tugas pertamamu."

"Hmm," respon Mikasa singkat. Namun, jari ibunya tidak sengaja menyentuh tombol _back_. Ia baru tahu bahwa Levi tidak begitu sering mengirim pesan pada orang-orang melalui LINE. Hanya ada empat nama yang tertera di _history chat_ -nya. Mikasa hanya membaca sekilas dan ia mendapati tiga orang pertama, yaitu Erwin, dirinya sendiri dan Hange. Lalu, yang terakhir membuatnya cukup terkejut.

Balasan terakhir adalah dari Levi, yang berisi, 'Terserah'. Dan yang lebih penting, ruang obrolan itu hanya diisi oleh Levi dan Eren Jeager. Mikasa mulai penasaran. Namun, ia mengesampingkan keinginan lancangnya itu.

"Kau bisa tanyakan padanya nanti," lanjut Levi setelah agak lama.

Lalu, Mikasa segera menyerahkan ponsel Levi kembali. "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Attack on Titan karya Isayama Hajime.**

 **Mohon maaf bila terdapat** _ **typo**_ **, OOC dan kesalahan lainnya yang tercantum di dalam** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini.**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam** _ **update**_ **kali ini karena banyaknya tugas yang akhirnya mengurangi waktu saya untuk menulis** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini.**

 **BTW,** _ **Vor Dieser Nacht**_ **itu berasal dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'Sebelum Malam Itu'.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku sangat meminta maaf padamu, Mikasa!_ " seru Hange dari seberang telepon, tepat setelah Mikasa memposisikan ponselnya di dekat telinga.

Perempuan itu mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

" _Aku tidak membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan Erwin_. _Jadi, seenaknya saja ia minta Levi sendirian untuk menggantikannya sebagai perwakilan perusahaan pada acara malam natal di kapal pesiar itu._ "

"Tapi, aku juga diajak," ujar Mikasa kemudian.

" _Lah?_ " Kali ini Hange yang terdengar bingung. " _Siapa yang mengajakmu?_ "

Mikasa duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap keluar jendela yang masih belum dilapisi gorden. "Levi bilang, Erwin- _san_ juga memintaku untuk menghadiri pesta itu sebagai perwakilan DFF."

" _Benarkah?_ "

"Apa beliau tidak bilang?"

"Well _... tidak,_ " balas Hange. "Tapi, baguslah."

Apa yang bagus? Mikasa bingung lagi, "Hm?"

" _Yah, pokoknya kalian harus menghabiskan waktu dengan baik. Karena, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya_."

Mikasa polos saja, tidak mengerti maksud Hange yang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri di seberang sana. "Baiklah."

Hange mengalihkan topik yang tak jauh dari yang sebelumnya. " _Tinggal lima hari lagi. Kau sudah tahu gaun apa yang akan kau kenakan?_ "

"Aku tidak punya gaun."

" _Eh?_ " Hange terkejut. " _Kukira kau sudah pernah ikut acara seperti ini_."

Mikasa merebahkan tubuhnya pelan dan meraih bantal guling bersarung putih yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Aku memang sudah pernah."

" _Lalu?_ " Hange tidak begitu paham dengan arah dan tujuan perkataan Mikasa. " _Apa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti_ dress _saja? Padahal rasanya kau akan terlihat lebih anggun bila yang menggunakan gaun panjang._ "

Hange terlalu cepat untuk mengambil hipotesis, katakanlah. Mikasa menghadap ke sisi yang lain. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah menjual gaunku lagi."

" _Hah? Kenapa?_ "

Mikasa mengubah posisinya lagi. Suaranya tetap datar sampai ia berkata, "Karena gaun itu pemberian mantanku."

" _Oh, Eren Jeager itu?_ "

"Ya," jawab Mikasa. Lalu, ia mendadak formal ketika sadar akan sesuatu. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

Hange terkekeh. " _Meski kau mengatakannya sebagai teman masa kecil waktu itu, aku sudah tahu bahwa hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari itu._ "

Mikasa terdiam sesaat. "Mungkin, aku akan membeli yang baru dalam waktu dekat."

" _Bagaimana kalau besok?_ " tanya Hange.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan," balas Mikasa. "Memangnya ada apa dengan besok?"

" _Aku mungkin memang tidak bisa menemanimu secara langsung. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu dalam memilihkan gaun yang cocok untukmu_."

"Oh, baiklah."

" _Aku akan mengecek butik-butik milik temanku yang akan mengadakan diskon besar-besaran._ "

"Terima kasih banyak, Hange- _san_ ," ucap Mikasa.

" _Oh!_ " seru Hange tiba-tiba. " _Aku ingat bahwa ada salah satu butik milik temanku yang berlokasi tak jauh dari apartemenmu._ "

"Dimana?" tanya Mikasa datar.

" _Uh, kau tahu butik milik Rico Brzenska?_ "

Mikasa memaksa ingatannya untuk mengulang memori sehari-harinya. "Aku sering melewatinya saat akan pergi atau pulang dari kantor."

" _Nah, biasanya pada bulan Desember, akan diadakan diskon besar-besaran sampai enam puluh persen_ ," ujar Hange memberitahu. Ia mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, " _Karena Desember adalah bulan kelahirannya_."

Sementara Hange terkekeh, Mikasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia heran, mengapa Hange begitu antusias membantunya?

" _Aku akan menelponnya untuk memberitahukan kedatanganmu besok_."

"Apa ini tidak memberatkan Anda?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

" _Eh?_ " tanya Hange. " _Kurasa tidak. Ini untuk nama baik DFF juga, katakanlah_."

Mikasa tidak jadi merasa tidak enak. Toh, ujung-ujungnya Hange tetap berbicara masalah nama baik perusahaan yang dipimpin suaminya, walau yang dikatakannya itu bukan maksud dari kebaikannya yang sebenarnya- dan Mikasa tentu tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Mikasa memilih untuk mengalah, mungkin. "Baiklah."

" _Ya sudah. Hari sudah hampir larut malam_ ," ujar Hange. " _Maaf menelponmu di jam istirahat seperti ini_."

"Tidak juga," balas Mikasa menjaga kesantunan. "Aku juga... berterima kasih karena Hange- _san_ sudah mau membantu saya."

" _No problem, I guess_." Hange terkekeh lagi. " _Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Mikasa_."

"Ya, sampai nanti, Hange- _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Well,**_ **benar-benar minta maaf yaaaaa!**

 **Duh, saya sedang ditunjuk pihak sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba cerpen tingkat provinsi dulu :'v Do'akan saya biar menang ya,** _ **minna!**_

 **Dan juga, saya juga sedang merencanakan** _ **project one-shot Rate-M**_ **RivaMika sebagai tanda minta maaf dari saya yang terlalu lama mengulur** _ **fanfic**_ **ini sehingga sampai sekarang saja belum ada tanda-tanda 'kecelakaan' :'v Tapi,** _ **project**_ **ini akan dibuat ketika saya memasuki masa** _ **period**_ **bulan ini (biar ajib)**

 _ **Then, see you next chapter da wa!**_


	17. Vor Dieser Nacht 3

Pada sore hari yang tenang itu, Mikasa hanya duduk di depan _laptop_ -nya yang menyala. Ia tengah menulis awalan naskah _random_ yang mungkin tidak akan ia lanjutkan untuk kedepannya. Hitung-hitung, ia dapat dikatakan sedang latihan menulis. Secangkir cokelat panas yang masih tersisa setengah cangkir itu menemaninya dalam kegiatan santainya itu.

Tanggal 25 Desember hanya terhitung dua hari lagi. Gaun yang akan ia kenakan telah ia beli, malahan ia akhirnya justru membeli dua karena pemilik butik mengenal Mikasa sebagai teman dekat Hange. Mikasa hanya dapat bersyukur dengan wajah datarnya waktu itu. Hange sudah berangkat ke Marley kemarin, bersama Erwin. Kemungkinan, ia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak lagi memberi kabar atau informasi pada Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Mikasa bergetar. Terdapat sebuah pesan yang dikirim Levi melalui LINE untuknya.

' _Mikasa_.'

Awalnya hanya berisi itu saja. Mikasa menunggu untuk pesan selanjutnya.

' _Ini kabar yang cukup mendadak dari Erwin_.'

Mikasa langsung merasa terkejut. Di sisi lain, ia juga menjadi agak khawatir- katakanlah takut kalau sesuatu buruk terjadi pada keluarga Smith.

Pesan selanjutnya diterima Mikasa dalam hitungan detik. ' _Acara yang akan kita hadiri adalah sebuah pelayaran yang akan berlangsung selama 10 hari 9 malam._ '

Mikasa terkejut, dengan wajah datarnya. Ia segera membalas, 'Apa maksudnya?'

' _Pelayaran akan dimulai pada besok sore pukul lima._ '

Mikasa bergumam, " _What?_ "

' _Lalu, pelayaran akan berakhir pada tahun depan, tanggal 2 Januari._ '

Mikasa kembali membalas. 'Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?'

' _Umumnya memang seperti itu, Erwin bilang begitu_.'

'Dan, kenapa baru sekarang beliau mengatakan tentang ini?' Mikasa merasa kalut- katakanlah.

' _Pria itu beralasan bahwa ia lupa_.' Mikasa terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, pesan dari Levi kembali diterimanya. ' _Apa kau punya acara lain?_ '

'Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan apapun.' Setelah mengirim balasan tersebut, Mikasa meneguk cokelat panasnya satu teguk.

' _Dia ingin aku menyampaikan maafnya padamu_.'

" _Well_..." gumam Mikasa. Lalu, ia segera mengirim balasan lagi. 'Baiklah. Aku akan mulai bersiap.'

' _Ya_.' Kemudian, balasan lain juga diterimanya dalam waktu singkat. ' _Aku akan menjemputmu sekitar pukul setengah satu siang. Pastikan kau sudah makan siang, karena kita akan pergi ke pelabuhan di pinggir Pulau Paradis._ '

'Kenapa berangkat dari sana?' Mikasa jadi banyak tanya.

' _Perjalanan berlangsung dengan mengelilingi Pulau Paradis_.'

Mikasa kembali meneguk cokelat panasnya, kali ini sampai habis. 'Baiklah.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime, udah pada tau 'kan ya?**

 _ **Sorry if I made some mistakes just like typos, OOCs, etc. And seriously, sorry 'cause this time I upload this too long from previous chapter.**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di depan pelabuhan. Levi menatap Mikasa yang akan turun terlebih dahulu, "Aku akan menyusul nanti. Pastikan kau tetap berada di dalam dermaga sampai aku datang."

"Ya." Tanpa harus diperingatkan terlebih dahulu, Mikasa juga tahu, sebenarnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?"

"Aku akan membawakannya," balas Levi singkat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lalu, Levi menatap lurus ke jalanan. "Masuklah dulu."

"Baiklah..." ujar Mikasa. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke dalam pelabuhan.

Angin bergerak menerpa kulit Mikasa yang hanya terekspos sedikit karena pakaiannya cukup tertutup. Rambutnya mengikuti alur jalannya angin yang berhembus pelan. Ia menatap permukaan laut yang tampak. Airnya yang mengalir pelan membuat perasaannya tenang sesaat. Ia bertumpu pada besi-besi pinggir jembatan sembari menutup kedua matanya. Dinikmatinya angin yang berhembus padanya.

Aroma khas laut yang cukup asing baginya itu dapat tercium. Mikasa suka dengan ini. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat pada Armin yang dulunya sangat ingin pergi ke laut. Mikasa mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya. Namun, ia tidak ada niatan untuk mengirimi pesan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Takutnya, Armin akan merasa _upset_ karena Mikasa tidak mengajaknya. Ia hanya berdiri sendirian di sana sampai beberapa saat.

"Lama menunggu?" Tiba-tiba saja, Mikasa dikagetkan oleh suara Levi yang terdengar dari telinga kirinya.

Mikasa segera menghadap Levi dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga kirinya. "Tidak."

"Petugas sudah membawakan barang-barang kita sampai ke _suite_ ," ujar Levi memberitahu. "Kau ingin langsung masuk?"

"Terserah padamu," jawab Mikasa singkat. Lalu, ia menatap sebuah kapal pesiar berwarna putih yang telah merapat pada pelabuhan.

"Ya sudah," ujar Levi datar. "Ayo."

Mikasa menatap laut sekali lagi. Kemudian, ia langsung menyusul Levi yang telah mendahuluinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki bagian dalam pelabuhan.

"Apa kita memerlukan tiket?" tanya Mikasa yang lugu dalam hal ini.

"Ya," jawab pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Erwin ternyata sudah meletakkan di meja kerjaku sebelum ia berangkat."

"Oh," respon Mikasa datar.

Setelah itu, keduanya mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam kapal. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhasil melewati pemeriksaan dan mendapatkan _Sea Pass Card_ , sebuah kartu sakti katakanlah. Mereka dapat membuka kamar, berbelanja, dan lain-lain dengan kartu itu. Mikasa menatap kartu tersebut selagi menunggu Levi yang sedang dalam pemeriksaan singkat. Setelah Levi juga mendapatkan kartu tersebut, ia segera mendekati Mikasa.

"Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah lima," ujarnya memperingatkan. "Sekitar setengah jam lagi kapal akan mulai berlayar."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk setelahnya. Antara senang dan tidak percaya juga, ia akan menetap di dalam sebuah kapal mewah selama 10 hari 9 malam bersama pejabat-pejabat.

"Kudengar dari Erwin, yang mengundang perwakilan dari DFF adalah Raja Rodd Reiss."

"Oh, pantas saja," balas Mikasa. Siapa yang berani menggelar pesta mewah di kapal mewah seperti ini kalau bukan petinggi negara?

Lalu, keduanya melangkah beriringan memasuki kapal yang didesain tampak tersambung dengan pelabuhan. Di atrium kapal, terdapat banyak ornamen khas perayaan natal yang telah terpasang. Seketika, Mikasa teringat kembali tentang hari ulang tahun Levi yang hanya tinggal hitungan jam. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam mengenai masalah itu.

"Apa _handphone_ -mu aktif?" tanya Levi.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Mikasa balas bertanya.

Levi menatap Mikasa, "Apa kau tidak keberatan bila kita berpisah sebentar di sini?"

"Oh, ya. Tidak apa-apa." Mikasa sadar dan paham bahwa ia tidak boleh membatasi kegiatan Levi. Ia juga tidak apa-apa kalau sendiri. Malah, kesannya ia lebih bisa menikmati kesendiriannya- walau rasanya berbeda pula bila ada Levi disampingnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Levi. "Barang-barangmu sudah diletakkan di _suite_ -mu."

"Oh, baiklah," balas Mikasa. "Sampai nanti."

"Ya," sahut Levi. "Sampai nanti."

Dan, euh. Entah mengapa dua hati kecil dari kedua orang itu merasa senang. Betapa bodohnya mereka yang tidak memilih untuk pergi bersama-sama saja. Bodoh sekali. Bahkan, Levi saja menyesali pilihannya itu setelah bergerak selangkah menjauh dari Mikasa, haha.

Sementara itu, Mikasa menatap punggung Levi dari belakang sampai tak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu, barulah ia mengambil langkah melewati area _outside cabin_ untuk menikmati angin luar yang bersuhu rendah. Ia mengencangkan mantel dan mengeratkan syal merahnya. Lalu, melangkah lagi menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa dapat melihat barang bawaannya yang telah diletakkan di depan kamarnya dengan rapi. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan _Sea Pass Card_ -nya untuk membuka kamar. Ia membawa masuk barang bawaannya ke dalam kamar yang memiliki dua tempat tidur itu.

"Apa aku sekamar dengan orang lain?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, setengah bergumam pula.

Ia meletakkan kopernya di samping dan tas kecilnya di atas kasur. Lalu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namun, hal pertama yang ia dengar saat melakukan hal itu adalah suara pintu yang terbuka. Mikasa segera melihat pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Kemudian, kepalanya berputar dan menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka- beserta seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali keluar dari sana. Syukur, pria itu masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Heh?" Levi segera menyadari keberadaan Mikasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mikasa langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan wajah dingin, walau hati yang mulai tidak karuan. "Ini kamarku."

"Oh, _not this again_ ," ujar Levi sembari mengusap keningnya. "Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman dari pihak kapal."

Mikasa langsung menerka. "Mungkin karena kita adalah Ackerman."

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Kau tidak usah cemas karena aku akan tidur diluar saja."

"Oh, tidak," sahut Mikasa cepat dan datar. "Ini hakmu untuk tinggal di ruangan ini."

"Ya. Dan aku mengambil hakmu untuk merasa bebas di kamar ini."

"Tidak," ujar Mikasa langsung. Namun, ia mendadak formal, "Saya percaya pada Anda."

"Bukan itu masalah-"

"Saya tidak akan pernah keberatan selama ranjang kita tidak disatukan."

 _Well, nice reason_. Itu akhirnya mampu membuat Levi gagal berargumen. Ia hanya menghela nafas. "Oke, terserah."

Lalu, keduanya terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga, sekamar selama 10 hari 9 malam itu agak...

"Tapi, kalau kau mulai keberatan, katakan saja," ujar Levi kemudian.

Mikasa masih terdiam sampai beberapa saat. "Aku tidak ingin keberatan, karena itu akan menyulitkanmu."

Levi ikut alur si bocah saja, "Ya, ya."

Kemudian, Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya. Sementara itu, Levi berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mikasa.

"Berkeliling sebentar, sebelum kapal berlayar," jawab Levi. "Mau ikut?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Akhirnya... ampun dah sama tugas-tugas sekolah :'v**

 **Sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA, saya merasakan keberadaan ujian-ujian yang akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Yah, kabar baiknya.. mulai Sabtu ini saya akan mulai libur Idul Adha sampai tanggal 3 September.**

 **Kemungkinan besar, saya akan fokus ke** _ **fanfic**_ **dalam rentang 9 hari tersebut ^^**

 _ **See ya next chapter, na!**_


	18. Vermögen 1

Hari sudah berganti setelah sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Pria yang telah melewati batas tidurnya yang maksimal 3 jam per hari itu akhirnya tak mampu lagi memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Kedua manik tajamnya itu menatap langit-langit _suite_ dengan penerangan yang nyaris tidak ada-- hanya sinar bulan di luar jendela yang menembus celah-celah _gorden_ saja.

Pria itu belum beranjak dari kasurnya. Tangan kirinya hanya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang ditaruhnya di atas meja samping kasur sebelum ia tidur. Ia menyalakan layarnya dan segera mengetahui bahwa hari masih pukul 1 lewat 38 malam. Dan, hari ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember-- hari ketika dirinya tambah menjadi lebih tua dan menambahkan jarak usianya dengan Mikasa.

Levi menghela nafas lemah sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Sungguh, lebih baik ia memulai harinya lebih awal daripada harus menunggu dirinya untuk tidur lagi. Kemudian, ia menyalakan lampu tidurnya untuk membantunya dalam melihat arah-- redup saja, asal jangan sampai salah arah dan ia malah berjalan ke arah yang salah.

Pria itu mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi sembari memegangi tengkuknya yang nyaman. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia segera keluar lagi karena ia lupa membawa pakaian ganti-- sebaiknya memang seperti itu. Ia memang harus lebih berhati-hati. Toh, dia tidak sendirian disana. Jangan sampai gadis muda itu ternodai karena kelalaiannya. Levi sangat tidak ingin hal-hal aneh terjadi, apalagi yang akan sampai merugikan gadis itu.

 **-oOo-**

 **Pleasure in a Leisure**

 **Saya telat _update_ lagi T_T _Hontou ni Gomenasai._**

 **Anu loh, Shingeki no Kyojin 'kan karya Isayama Hajime**

 **Saya mah ga dapet untung apa-apa -dapetnya kesenengan doang XD**

 ** _Sorry if I made some mistakes just like OOCs, typos, etc._**

 **-oOo-**

Siapa orang yang mau berkeliaran di luar kamar pada pukul 2 pagi, begitu pikir Levi ketika ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari suite khusus Ackerman dan membiarkan gadis 'kesayangannya' itu beristirahat dengan lebih leluasa-- katakanlah. Langkahnya tertuju pada ruangan yang tenang, dengan meja-meja catur yang telah ditata rapi. _Pondering_ _moves_ tidak begitu buruk bagi Levi ketika ia tidak punya teman main.

Ia duduk sendirian di meja paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Namun, keadaan itu berlangsung hanya sekitar beberapa menit. Bahkan, tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Seorang pria berwajah lonjong dan bertubuh tinggi itu memasuki ruangan. Rambutnya hitam, tetapi tampangnya konyol-- tidak sebanding dengan Levi kalau urusan tentang itu.

"Ah." Pria itu segera menyadari keberadaan si kurcaci ganas. Namun, pria itu justru menyapa ramah. "Selamat pagi."

"Ya, selamat pagi," balas Levi datar.

"Apa boleh saya bergabung dalam permainan?" tanya pria itu.

"Duduklah," ujar Levi. Kemudian, ia kembali menata bidak-bidak pada tempatnya.

Setelah pria itu duduk, ia segera memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Bertholdt Hoover. Anda dapat memanggil saya dengan panggilan Bertholdt."

"Levi Ackerman," ujar Levi memperkenalkan diri. "Levi saja cukup."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya akan memulai permainan."

Levi mengangguk saja, sudah tahu karena ia memang duduk di posisi bagian hitam. Pria bernama Bertholdt itu tanpa ragu menjalankan bidak di serong kanan rajanya dua langkah ke depan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Levi untuk berpikir, kalau dia beruntung ia bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan cepat. Ia hanya memindahkan bidak di depan rajanya selangkah ke depan.

Tidak merasakan bahaya, Bertholdt menggerakkan bidak di depan kudanya sebanyaj dua langkah ke depan, sehingga sejajar dengan bidak yang telah digerakkannya pada giliran sebelumnya. Dan sungguh, Levi benar-benar beruntung pagi itu. Apa ini hadiah ulang tahunnya yang pertama? Pria itu membiarkan jalur rajanya terbuka secara _diagonal_. Levi tidak perlu waktu lama lagi untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa...

Levi langsung menggerakkan menterinya empat langkah _diagonal_ ke kiri. " _Checkmate_."

Ya, karena dia bisa langsung memenangkan permainan. Raja milik Bertholdt tidak mampu bergerak ke mana pun. Pria itu berdecak kagum.

"Aku tidak berhati-hati," ujarnya.

"Mau bermain sekali lagi?" tanya Levi-- sedang menawarkan kebaikannya.

Bertholdt mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Lalu, keduanya berdiri dan bertukar posisi, sehingga Levi mendapat bagian berwarna putih. Dan artinya, ia akan memulai permainan dengan langkah pertamanya. Ia segera menggerakkan bidak di depan rajanya sebanyak dua langkah ke depan. Bertholdt tampak lebih was-was dari sebelumnya. Ia menggerakkan bidak di depan rajanya sebanyak dua langkah ke depan juga, menghadang bidak Levi.

Menteri digerakkan empat langkah _diagonal_ ke kanan, Levi kembali berdo'a kalau saja ia bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan trik singkat yang sudah umum. Bertholdt melirik wajah Levi sebelum menggerakkan bidaknya. Namun, itu hanya membuatnya agak gugup karena wajah pria itu tampak begitu garang dan dingin. _Geblek_. Kemudian, ia menggerakkan rajanya selangkah ke depan, mengisi posisi yang kosong disana.

 _What a big_ chance. Levi menjadi ragu jika Bertholdt memang mampu menganalisis pergerakan buah-buah catur dengan cermat. Bukan meremehkan juga, sih. Levi segera menggerakkan menterinya beberapa kotak ke kiri, memakan bidak milik Bertholdt dan sejajar dengan rajanya.

" _Checkmate_."

Bertholdt tak mampu berkata-kata. _That was so fast._ Dua kali permainan dan dua kali kekalahan baginya. Impresi Bertholdt terhadap Levi menjadi sangat-- um, katakanlah Levi sangat pantas disegani oleh Bertholdt.

"Kau tidak terlalu fokus, eh?" tanya Levi.

Bertholdt menunduk, tersenyum masam. "Ya, mungkin."

Levi tidak menaruh terlalu banyak simpati padanya. Paling, hanya sekadar masalah percintaan naif, pikirnya. Levi sedang tidak sadar sepertinya.

"Hari ini adalah hari natal, padahal," lanjut pria itu. "Tapi, aku masih belum punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka."

Ha, Levi tidak salah sama sekali.

" _Well_..." Levi merespon singkat. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena memulai percakapan ini.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Bertholdt berdering. Pria itu segera berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya pada Levi, isyarat bahwa ia akan undur diri pada pertemuannya di pagi buta itu. Lalu, ia segera keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Demi apa, Levi benar-benar merasa beruntung hari ini. Apa takdir sudah menetapkan bahwa di hari ulang tahunnya ini ia akan beruntung? Persetan. Siapa yang percaya hal ini? Levi tidak, nyatanya. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya, ia pun segera kembali ke dalam _suite_.

 **-oOo-**

Sinar matahari fajar menembus kaca jendela _suite_ dan menerangi bagian dalam kamar. Seluruh lampu sudah dimatikan secara manual oleh duo Ackerman yang terjaga dari tidur secara hampir bergantian. Kali ini, Mikasa yang sudah terjaga. Ia heran juga karena ternyata Levi masih tertidur, bahkan sampai ia selesai mandi pagi-- padahal nyatanya ia baru tidur beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Mikasa bangun.

Sang bidadari yang terjaga itu berdiri di depan jendela berbentuk bulat itu dan menatap keluar. Lalu, ia melantunkan sebuah lagu dalam kesendiriannya.

" _Hana yo, hana yo_ (Wahai bunga, wahai bunga)."

Mikasa menyentuh permukaan kaca yang dingin. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa tak lama lagi salju akan segera turun.

" _Namida de_ _saita_ (Yang tumbuh dengan air mata)."

" _Nante utsukushii_ _no deshou_ (Bukankah kau begitu indah)?"

Kemudian, ia melangkah menjauh dari sana. Ditatapnya Levi yang masih terpejam di atas kasurnya.

" _Ai ga, ai ga mata umareteku_ (Cinta, cinta pasti akan kembali tumbuh)."

Lalu, ia kembali berbalik dan menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir dalam bait tersebut.

" _Towa ni tsuzuku you ni_ (Selama aku terus bernyanyi)..."

Lalu, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh Levi yang kemudian bereaksi.

"Kau bisa benyanyi," ujarnya. "Suaramu membangunkanku."

Oh, sungguh. Mikasa tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pujian atau ejekan. Ia hanya berucap, "Aku menyesal jika ini mengganggumu."

"Tidak juga," ujar Levi yang kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya. Kemudian, ia bergumam, "Sial, aku ketiduran."

"Ketika kau ketiduran, mungkin tubuhmu butuh istirahat," balas Mikasa.

Levi diam saja. Lalu, ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam, masih pukul setengah enam pagi lewat lima belas menit. "Apa sarapan sudah disediakan sekarang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Mikasa. "Apa kau mau pergi bersama?"

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continued**

 **-oOo-**

 **Hmmmm -,- Duh, ampun aku**

 **Ini liburan tapi tugasnya menggunung -,- Apalagi terjebak godaan MLBB (Buat yang main MLBB, _username_ saya RisaKuma) dan Smule (kalo ini RisaKumaa).**

 **Bukannya mau mengesampingkan, tapi saya juga sebenernya sambil _research_ fakta yang beredar :v**

 **BTW, lagu yang dinyanyiin Mikasa itu lagunya Yui Ishikawa yang judulnya Flowery**

 **Dan, saya sempat galau ketika ketemu _character imagesong_ SnK dan ternyata... Lagunya Mikasa mirip melodi Call Your Name :'v**

 **Jadi, saya pake lagu yang ini dulu.**

 **Untuk _chapter_ depan ditunggu yaaa :'v**

 ** _See ya!_**


	19. Vermögen 2

Sepanjang jalan Mikasa dan Levi melangkah menuju tempat makan, mereka menemui banyak sekali polisi-polisi yang berkeliaran. Wajar, sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa lupa kalau pelayaran itu juga diikuti oleh Rodd Reiss dan putrinya, Historia Reiss.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang-orang selain dirimu disini," ujar Mikasa tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?" tanya Levi singkat, sebagian dari dirinya menolak untuk mengambil hati dari pemikirannya yang mulai diluar kendali.

"Aku merasa tidak menjalankan tugas sebagai perwakilan DFF," jawab Mikasa datar. Ia menatap keluar setiap kali keduanya berjalan melewati pintu menuju dek. Tetapi, tak jarang pula ia melirik Levi yang memakai pakaian kasual-- ia belum terbiasa dengan ketampanan Levi yang memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Levi juga melirik Mikasa sesekali. "Itu salah Erwin yang menunjuk kita untuk menjadi perwakilan. Padahal, seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa kita adalah _introvert_."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau memang ingin," ujar Levi. "Bersosialisasi dengan orang tidak kukenal bukanlah gayaku."

Kalau Hange yang mendengar, ia pasti sudah terbahak-bahak-- itulah isi pikiran Mikasa. Namun, ia kali ini memilih untuk diam. Karena, ia merasakan sedikit kekesalan di kalimat dua terakhir yang diutarakan Levi. Keduanya bertahan dalam situasi itu hingga mereka tiba di sebuah _food_ _court_.

"Mau makan disini?" tanya Levi.

Mikasa justru balas bertanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ya sudah," lanjut Levi. Lalu, keduanya memasuki _food court_ tersebut. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hm?" Mikasa heran. "Aku ingin makan _egg_ _benedict_ yang gambarnya terpampang di pamflet depan. Kenapa?"

"Kau carilah tempat duduk terbaik, sebelum kita tidak mendapat tempat duduk," pinta Levi.

"Oh..." respon Mikasa. "B-baiklah."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Levi.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan memilih minuman yang sama denganmu saja."

"Ya sudah," balas Levi yang kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam antrian.

Mikasa pun dengan cekatan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, dengan _view_ yang bagus dan tentu meja dengan 2 _seat_ saja. Ia melangkah dengan tenang, sementra matanya tetap mencari. Lalu, ia menemukan tempat yang baik di bagian paling ujung, di perbatasan _food court_ dalam dan luar. Tempat duduknya berupa _couch_ dan terdapat jendela besar menghadap ke luar. Ia segera mengarahkan langkahnya ke sana dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

Gadis itu hanya menatap keluar. Di luar pasti begitu dingin, pikirnya. Akhir tahun sudah mulai dekat. Salju pasti akan turun tak lama lagi. Kemungkinan juga bahwa natal tahun ini akan menjadi _white christmas._ Ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Apakah Levi menyukai salju?'

Kemudian, jika bicara tentang Levi, hari ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 38 tahun. Mikasa kembali teringat tentang pesan yang disampaikan Hange padanya secara langsung. Sebagai anggota keluarga Ackerman yang lain-- katakanlah, Mikasa bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Memang _geblek_.

Belum terlepas dari semua beban pikirannya yang sebenarnya bukan beban-- karena, sebenarnya ia telah membuat Levi senang akan kehadirannya saja, pria yang mengisi pikirannya itu ternyata sudah berdiri di dekat Mikasa dan meletakkan nampan besar berisikan dua piring dan dua cangkir teh tawar. Melihat gadisnya tampak memiliki beban pikiran, Levi berinisiatif untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Butuh waktu yang tidak begitu lama sampai Mikasa menjawab, "Ehm, tidak ada."

Dan, Levi dapat segera menyadari kebohongan dari perempuan itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam. Intimidasi darinya bisa saja membuat Mikasa takut, atau kemungkinan besarnya mengarah pada kemarahan dan kekesalan perempuan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk di hadapan Mikasa, sembari meletakkan _sea pass_ card-nya di pinggir meja.

Mikasa segera teringat. "Maaf, aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak usah." Dengan segala kebaikan hatinya Levi mampu berbicara seperti itu dengan nada cuek.

Perasaan tidak enak hanya tersisa di benak Mikasa. Berapa kali 'paman'nya ini harus mentraktirnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan? Oh, kali ini pun Mikasa baru menyadari kembali bahwa pertemuannya dengan Levi bahkan belum sampai setengah tahun.

Levi memindahkan piring dan cangkirnya dari nampan ke atas meja. Mikasa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu, si _clean-freak_ itu segera menyingkirkan nampan itu dari meja. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan baginya. Keduanya masih belum menyentuh alat makan-- masih ada yang harus dibicarakan. Baik Levi maupun Mikasa, kedua-duanya masih taat _table manner_ ternyata.

"Ingatlah bahwa malam ini kita akan menghadari pesta dansa," ujar Levi.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa.

Lalu, keduanya pun mulai mengambil alat makan dan menyantap sarapan masing-masing dengan tenang.

 **-oOo-**

 **Disclaimer,**

 **Attack on Titan is not even mine.**

 ** _Vermögen_ means fortune.**

 **Sorry if I made some mistakes just like typos, OOCs, etc.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **-oOo-**

" _Malam ini akan menjadi milik mereka berdua_."

Mungkin, itulah isi pikiran Hange dan Erwin yang berada di Marley sana. Mereka hanya sedang melupakan fakta bahwa Levi tidak akan mau berdansa pada malam itu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa, sih. Pokoknya, ia tidak akan mau.

Sudah beberapa menit Mikasa berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Seharusnya ia sudah keluar dari sana semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajahnya telah dirias secara natural saja-- tidak dirias juga sudah cantik, sebenarnya. Namun, inilah letak masalahnya. Mikasa tidak bisa memasang gaunnya sendiri. Ah, bodoh.

Di luar kamar mandi, yang jelas hanya ada Levi yang juga sedang bersiap. Secara _lahiriyah_ , dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika ia meminta bantuan dari Levi. Namun, _batiniyah_ -nya tentu tidak. Kalau bukan Mikasa, kebanyakan gadis yang berada dalam posisi ini mungkin akan _fangirling_ sebelum _in-action_. Tapi, tenang. Tidak sedikit juga gadis yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori 'kebanyakan'.

Mikasa terus memandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin _full body_ yang menempel di dinding kamar mandi. Gaun merah berbahan _chiffon_ itu memang sangat indah. Gaun mode _open shoulder_ lengan panjang itu hanya mengekspos sedikit bagian tubuh Mikasa. Mungkin, warna merah juga memang cocok dengan dirinya. Namun, sayangnya gaun itu belum dipakainya dengan sempurna. Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Mikasa menghela nafas sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Levi yang sudah siap langsung menolehkan pandangannya. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah, bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakan permintaannya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Levi. Haha, dia terdengar konyol kali ini. Ia gagal tenang.

"A-apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku memasangkan resleting gaun?"

" _Well_..." Levi menstabilkan ketenangannya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kemudian, Mikasa mulai berbalik dan Levi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menyegerakan dirinya untuk menaikkan resleting gaun perempuan itu. Karena, ia tidak melihat, tangannya seringkali tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit yang mulus itu. Ah, agak berbahaya.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Mikasa.

Dua jantung berpacu dan berlomba, entah mana yang lebih cepat. Pelayaran ini masih sangat lama. Ini dan itu pun masih memiliki kemungkinannya masing-masing. Dan, baik Levi maupun Mikasa menyadari hal ini;

Mereka bisa saja bertindak di luar batas.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continued**

 **YEA, saya nyelesain ini dari sore :'v _Well,_ sore ini saya ga jadi balik ke asrama. Jadi, waktunya dimanfaatin buat nulis ini.**

 **Tapi, mulai kedepannya mungkin waktu bebas saya cuma sekitar 22% per minggu.**

 **Yah, intinya kalo saya sempat dan bisa, saya bakal langsung nulis.**

 ** _Keep waiting for next chapter, nee?_**

 **Kalau memang memungkinkan, kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi dalam waktu dekat~**

 ***soal proyek one shot itu, saya harus menunggu _period_ bulan depan biar mantep***

 ** _See ya~_**


	20. Quasi Una Fantasia 1

Pencahayaan di ruangan dengan ornamen natal yang sangat luas itu sengaja diatur redup. Katanya, yang redup-redup itu bisa menambah kesan romantis. Di dalam sana, sudah banyak sekali orang berpakaian formal tengah berinteraksi satu sama lain. Namun, hal itu tidak begitu berpengaruh bagi duo utusan DFF Group yang sama-sama bermarga Ackerman. Keduanya memang sudah berpakaian rapi sehingga tampil semakin tampan dan cantik.

Baik Mikasa maupun Levi hanya berdiri di pinggir ruangan, menatap orang-orang yang sibuk dengan obrolan dari kejauhan dan dalam diam. Sungguh, keduanya tidak begitu tertarik untuk ikut dalam obrolan yang isinya penuh dengan kemunafikan, kesombongan, dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Apalagi Levi. Kalau Mikasa, ia dapat beralasan ia bahwa ia masih baru dan bahkan belum pernah masuk kerja. Setidaknya, keduanya pasti akan berpindah tempat nanti.

Yah, walaupun mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir dan agak berjauhan, tidak jarang keduanya dilirik karena penampilan mereka yang menarik. Tetapi, siapa yang berani mendekati jika keduanya memasang tampang datar nan dingin yang membuat takut? Jawabannya, belum ada. Dan semoga saja tidak ada. Mereka hanya ingin menyendiri- atau apakah mungkin ingin berdua saja? Entahlah.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi-polisi mulai masuk dan berjaga di berbagai tempat. Hal ini membuat keadaan ruangan tampak lebih ramai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mikasa datar.

"Pasti Rodd Reiss dan putrinya sudah datang," jawab Levi yang tak kalah datar. Levi yang tadinya bersandar pun melangkah sedikit ke depan. "Berarti acara sudah akan dimulai."

Mikasa kemudian menatap Levi. "Apa kau akan berdansa nanti?"

"Kau mau menghinaku di muka umum?" Levi balas bertanya.

Mikasa pun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia baru mengingat fakta bahwa Levi lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya. Ditambah lagi, kali ini Mikasa memakai sepatu hak yang tingginya lima senti. " _Well_... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Kali ini Levi yang terdiam sejenak. "Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan ucapanku yang barusan. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Baiklah," balas Mikasa. Lalu, hening.

Kemudian, keduanya dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut gelap dan bertubuh gempal itu memasuki ruangan dari kejauhan. Mereka dapat mengenali wajah itu, Rodd Reiss.

"Tampaknya sang raja memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu," komentar Levi. Mikasa masih diam. Namun, ia setuju dengan perkataan Levi barusan.

Sampai Rodd Reiss itu memasuki ruangan sampai ke tengah, mereka masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mereka tidak begitu heboh jika dibandingkan dengan yang , sudah pasti juga- mereka bukan manusia biasa, katakanlah. Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan minuman.

Mikasa hanya mengambil segelas sirup. "Terima kasih banyak."

Namun, lain dengan Levi. Ia tentu ingin meminum sesuatu yang hangat di ruangan yang dingin ini. "Apa kalian memiliki teh tawar hangat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer,**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime.**

 **Sorry if I made some mistakes just like typos, OOCs, etc.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Temperatur ruangan yang dingin dan jumlah air yang diminumnya mendorong Mikasa untuk bereksresi. Parah, Mikasa bingung harus berkata apa pada manusia yang konon katanya adalah orang yang disukainya saat ini. Namun, si pria pasti mampu membaca air muka gadisnya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Namun, sampai beberapa saat Mikasa menunggu, pria itu tidak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Oh, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Levi sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandangi dirinya terus-menerus.

"Levi..." panggil Mikasa lirih. Suaranya parah. Sumpah, parah.

Pria dengan rambut _under-cut_ itu segera menoleh. Sejujurnya ia kaget, mendengar suara Mikasa yang seperti itu. _It was his first time, for real_. Tetapi, seperti yang telah diduga dari Levi, ia memang sudah mampu membaca ekspresi orang-orang.

"Aku... harus pergi ke toilet."

Pria itu segera mengangguk begitu Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu meminta izin padaku untuk itu."

Oke, padahal Mikasa hanya tidak ingin Levi kesulitan mencari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tapi, sudahlah. "Baiklah."

Kemudian, Mikasa berjalan- setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan dan pergi mencari toilet di kapal yang tengah berlayar di laut lepas. Dalam beberapa waktu di kesendirian Levi, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa mungkin jika Mikasa tidak berkata padanya, ia akan kebingungan mencari gadis itu. _Well_ , tidak buruk.

Namun, tak lama kemudian Levi merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Um, apakah Anda pacar Mikasa Ackerman?"

Sontak, pria itu segera menoleh karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena pertanyaannya begitu mengejutkan. Kedua, karena suara itu sangat dikenalinya. Dan, _there she is_. Seorang Petra Ral yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyumannya yang khas. Oh, jantung Levi berpacu karena keterkejutannya. Oke, ia langsung ingat hari dimana ia malah mengecup leher polos Mikasa itu tanpa ingat apapun kecuali rasa- apa? Cukup, terlalu memalukan untuk diingat.

Lebih dari itu, Levi segera mengendalikan emosinya. Hei, siapapun pasti kesulitan karena yang berdiri di dekatnya ini adalah mantan kekasihnya. Siapa yang mau bertemu lagi dengan perempuan ini? Kalau Levi, tidak. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Ia akan melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan Petra padanya, yaitu bersikap seolah baru kenal. Serius. "Ya. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda disini, Nona Ral."

Senyum perempuan itu semakin melebar. "Ya, senang pula bertemu dengan Anda... Umm..."

"Levi Ackerman," ujar Levi langsung ketika menyadari Petra tampak aneh. Ia seperti telah kehilangan ingatannya- atau mungkin berpura-pura lupa? Levi tidak begitu tahu, tapi lebih percaya dengan pernyataan kedua.

"Oh, jadi Tuan Ackerman, ya..." ucap Petra. "Berarti kalian sudah menikah?"

"Belum," jawab Levi- bukan 'tidak'.Jujur, ia semakin merasa aneh. "Kami sebenarnya memang keluarga jauh. Maka dari itu marga kami sudah sama."

Kemudian, Petra terdiam sejenak. "Aku telah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Tepatnya memang sejak pertama kali Anda menjemput Mikasa di kafe waktu itu."

"Apa?" respon Levi dingin. ' _Tentang kau yang akhirnya muak seperti ini?_ '

"Entah kenapa, saya merasa bahwa saya pernah bertemu dengan Anda jauh sebelum saya kehilangan ingatan," ujar Petra agak menunduk. "Tetapi, sepertinya memang hanya perasaan saya saja."

Oh, Levi tercekat. Hilang ingatan katanya? Wajahnya yang tadinya datar kini mulai berkerut. "Kau bercanda?"

"Eh?" tanya Petra. Ia tidak paham kenapa Levi malah menanyakan hal , ia malah berpikir bahwa Levi bisa saja mulai merasa aneh. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh." Levi mulai tersadar tentang siapa dirinya saat ini, tentang peran apa yang sedang ia mainkan saat ini. "Rasanya tidak. Mungkin memang benar itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ini yang kedua kalinya kita bertemu."

Tanpa menyadari suara Levi yang bergetar, Petra hanya tersenyum kecut. "Yah, tampaknya memang tidak benar, ya."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Petra dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan pelatihnya. Levi memegangi tengkuknya dan menatap ke arah yang lain. _Heck_ , demi apa saja ia baru saja berbohong dengan kejam.

"Sepertinya saya harus segera ke sana, Tuan Ackerman," ucap Petra formal. "Sampai berjumpa di kesempatan lain."

Levi hanya mengangguk sekali, melepas kepergian Petra secara sepenuhnya. Ya, benar-benar sepenuhnya- sampai bagian-bagiannya yang masih tertinggal dalam hati dan pikirannya. Sampai perempuan itu lepas dari pandangannya, iapun berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Setelah itu, barulah iabergumam dengan sangat pelan. "Ah, pada akhirnya dia juga melupakanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju ke toilet terdekat. Untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Tetapi, perasaan itu hilang ketika ia menguatkan dirinya untuk berpikiran positif. Kalau pun memang ada, pasti orang itu juga mau pergi ke arah yang sama dengannya. Ia segera memasuki toilet yang kosong ketika ia berada di area toilet wanita.

Dalam heningnya, Mikasa pun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki area toilet. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara keran wastafel yang dinyalakan. Tak lama kemudian, keran dimatikan dan terdengarlah suara seperti tepukan di pipi.

"Historia! Kau pasti bisa!"

Mikasa langsung teringat nama putri raja yang bernama Historia Reiss. Oh, apa itu dia? Mikasa tidak pernah melihat wajah sang putri. Namun, ia justru merasa bahwa suara itu tidak terdengar begitu asing. Mikasa juga sudah selesai. Ia segera keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut. Bertepatan dengan itu, sang putri langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, selamat malam," sapanya yang langsung tersenyum manis pada Mikasa.

Mikasa memang belum pernah tahu tentang bagaimana wajah sang putri. Namun, ia sangat merasa bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang memang orangnya. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia. Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya dapat bertemu dengan Anda di sini."

Sang putri langsung tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Kamu tidak perlu terlalu formal, Mikasa."

Mikasa langsung mengernyit. "Bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahui nama say—"

"Nona Muda, Yang Mulia Raja menginginkan Anda untuk segera memasuki ruangan." Keduanya segera menoleh pada seseorang yang telah berdiri di muka toilet langsung memicing. Ia seperti mengenali perempuan bersurai senada jerami itu. Tetapi, ah sudahlah.

Historia pun segera menepuk bahu Mikasa sebelum ia berjalan setengah berlari keluar. Ia berbisik, "Aku akan menemuimu besok malam."

Lalu, Mikasa ditinggal sendirian dengan kebingungannya yang baru saja timbul itu. Dia terdiam selama beberapa waktu, namun akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke ruangan. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet.

Di luar sana terasa begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang gaya geseknya juga minim karena lantai kapal dilapisi dengan karpet yang tebal. Penerangan di luar juga begitu minim. Sungguh, katakanlah ini cukup _creepy_ kalau bukan Mikasa yang mengalami. Kemudian, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang pesta.

Matanya segera tertuju pada sudut ruangan yang tadinya merupakan tempatnya dan Levi untuk menghindari dari keramaian. Namun, ia tidak melihat pria itu. Oh, kemana orang itu? Mikasa segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk melangkah mengitari seisi ruangan. _For real_ , kenapa kali ini rasanya ia tidak ingin terlalu lama jauh dari seseorang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ah, saya begitu meminta maaf pada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian karena selama beberapa waktu ini terdapat banyak sekali penghambat. Dua minggu lalu,** _ **charger**_ **laptop saya terbakar dan karena saya tinggal di asrama yang terisolasi, jadi baru hari Minggu saya mendapatkan** _ **charger**_ **baru. Lalu, sehubungan dengan kelulusan saya tahun depan, sekolah saya memiliki kebijakan bagi seluruh siswa-siswi untuk menyelesaikan penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan. Minggu lalu saya kebut untuk menyelesaikan proposalnya.**

 **Dan, sebenarnya pada** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini, rencananya akan agak diperpanjang.** _ **But**_ **, yah… kalau memang begitu, sampai kapan** _ **chapter**_ **ini mau selesai?**

 **Ini bakal jadi masa tersibuk saya sampai kelulusan -,- duh.**

 _ **By the way**_ **, sekarang saya sedang mendaftar jalur tanpa tes di salah satu perguruan tinggi. Do'akan saya lulus, biar saya bisa tenang dan dapat melanjutkan** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini dengan penjiwaan tinggi :v. Terakhir, terima kasih atas 100** _ **review**_ **yang saya terima.**

 _ **Kanshashimasu.**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter, nee**_ **?**


	21. Quasi Una Fantasia 2

Angin malam musim dingin yang menusuk tulang sudah tiada kuasa untuk mengusir pria bertubuh pendek itu dari dek kapal di ruang terbuka. Sepasang bola mata tajam itu menatap layar ponsel dengan penerangan rendah, hitung-hitung sebagai salah satu bentuk menjaga kesehatan mata. Tetapi, bukan itu tujuannya dari menatap layar ponsel itu— apalagi sampai menatapnya begitu lekat, sampai-sampai menolak keberadaan komponen abiotik yang berkutat di sekitarnya. Oh, siapa sangka kalau ternyata ia sedang meratapi— atau merenung dengan hati yang diselubungi kegalauan? Mungkin ada yang menyangka, namun nyatanya tidak begitu juga.

Nama Eren Jeager terpampang jelas di layar ponsel tersebut bila dilihat dari jarak dekat— itulah nyatanya. Tanpa seseorang yang mengetahui, pria yang bernama Levi itu kini tengah merasa, ' _Oh, aku akan benar-benar memberimu tendangan keras kalau kau masih hidup_ '— Yah, namanya juga manusia yang lebih banyak menyalahkan dari pada membenarkan. Juga, siapa yang tahu apa penyebabnya, sampai-sampai ia menjadi seperti ini?

Tubuhnya bersandar pada pagar besi lapis nikel yang temperaturnya kurang dari 273 Kelvin, masih memasati tiap-tiap huruf yang membentuk kalimat-kalimat percakapan yang pernah terjadi. Ia menghela napas, dipikirnya pula apa yang membuatnya justru bersikap dingin pada gadis itu— Petra Ral.

' _Saya yakin Anda akan jatuh padanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Mikasa bukan perempuan seperti yang kebanyakan._ '

Hah, jika ditanya 'Siapa tunangan yang menjodohkan tunangannya dengan orang lain?', Levi bisa langsung menjawab, 'Si bodoh Eren Jeager'. Entah apa motifnya, lelaki itu meminta Levi untuk melakukan sebuah permintaan penting sekaligus terakhir darinya— uniknya, semua terjadi tepat sebelum ia meninggal. Pikiran Levi mulai mengada-ada, 'Apa semuanya memang sudah di rencanakan?' atau juga seperti, 'Atau semua sudah diatur takdir?'.

Oh, jangan tertawa. Bahkan, orang seperti Levi juga pasti berpikiran seperti itu— Kalau sebagian kewarasannya telah tercuri, haha.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit yang tak berbintang, hanya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang sendirian di atas sana. _Reminds him about something_ — Piano Sonata no. 14 di C# Minor karya Ludwig van Beethoven, _Moonlight Sonata_. _Movement_ yang agresif mungkin bisa menjadi pemanasan kecil pada malam ini, pikirnya.

Dan, lihatlah ia beberapa menit kemudian. Ia sudah berada di ruangan dengan penerangan minim— hanya berasal dari sinar rembulan yang menembus ventilasi kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Attack on Titan karya Isayama Hajime.**

 **Mohon maaf bila terdapat** ** _typo_** **, OOC dan kesalahan lainnya yang tercantum di dalam** ** _fanfiction_** **ini.**

 **Mohon maaf pula atas keterlambatan saya sehingga baru meng-** ** _update fanfiction_** **ini setelah sekian lama. Yah, sudah sangat lama sekali karena tugas akhir sekolah, lomba-lomba dan pendaftaran universitas akhirnya dapat diselesaikan dengan lancar dalam hampir dua bulan ini.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gendang telinga Mikasa dapat mendengar bunyi dari tiap-tiap tuts piano yang ditekan dengan intens dari kejauhan. Ia kini memang kembali menyusuri koridor gelap yang cukup mencekam itu. Mirip seperti adegan di film-film horror saja, ketika lagu yang didengar tersebut dimainkan dengan kunci minor. Namun, naluri macam apa yang dimiliki Mikasa sampai-sampai ia justru melangkah mencari sumber suara.

Dipikirnya, seorang yang mencintai musik seperti Levi pasti menguasai sebuah alat musik, setidaknya satu saja. Kemudian, ditemukannya sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di ujung lorong koridor, dekat dengan pintu keluar menuju dek kapal. Tidak salah lagi, bunyi itu muncul dari sana. _What an aggressive move_.

Langkah Mikasa tetap biasa saja— tidak gentar karena memang tidak gentar— toh, tujuannya hanya mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya saat ini. Huhu, memang 'tidak tanggung jawab' sekali pria itu. Ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang tertutup itu, ia tak ragu lagi untuk membukanya. Padahal, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika sudah bertemu dengan pria itu.

 _And, there he is_. Kedua matanya segera melirik pada kehadiran perempuan yang cukup mengejutkannya di dalam hati. Mikasa masih berdiri diam di depan pintu sedangkan Levi masih fokus pada permainannya— padahal pria itu berpikir bahwa Mikasa mungkin akan langsung masuk. Mungkin sekitar beberapa menit Mikasa masih belum kunjung memasuki ruangan itu.

Levi yang telat peka pun kembali melirik pada perempuan yang tak sedikitpun menggerakkan otot wajahnya selain untuk berkedip, apalagi mengeluarkan suara itu. Untung saja ia tidak pernah percaya dengan keberadaan hantu yang berwujud secantik itu. Sekali ia menghela napas agak berat. Kemudian, pria itu berinisiatif untuk membuka mulutnya lebih awal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Masuklah."

Yah, inilah Mikasa yang bukan merupakan perempuan yang mau asal saja— melakukan sesuatu sebelum mendapat izin— sayangnya, ia juga salah karena tidak bertanya untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Oke, sekarang Mikasa sudah melangkah masuk dan sedang menutup pintu dengan pelan. Di ruangan yang seharusnya pengap itu ternyata masih terasa dingin. Ah, memang kekuatan dari suhu malam hari di musim dingin.

"Aku tidak begitu menyangka kau akan menemukanku di sini," ujar Levi di sela permainannya.

"Yah," respon Mikasa singkat. "Aku hanya mengikuti bunyi yang kudengar."

 _For some reasons_ , Levi sempat berpikir bahwa Mikasa mungkin seperti anjing yang setia— jangan pikirkan tanpa kata-kata 'yang setia'. Levi tidak pernah berpikir sejahat itu pada perempuan ini— Mikasa selalu mengikuti orang yang spesial di dalam hidupnya. Selalu saja.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Mikasa kemudian.

Levi terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia menjawab, "Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Apalagi kalau harus sampai bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ditemui."

Sayangnya, Mikasa tidak begitu memahami kalimat yang terakhir. "Oh…."

Levi pun segera mengakhiri permainannya pada akhir perpindahan kedua. Sorot matanya tertuju pada Mikasa selama kurang dari 2 detik saja. 'Kan rasanya tidak lucu juga kalau mereka berbicara dengan bunyi BGM yang malah lebih bising dari suara mereka.

"Omong-omong, lagu apa yang baru saja kau mainkan?" tanya Mikasa.

" _Moonlight Sonata_ ," jawab Levi langsung.

Sekali lagi, Mikasa mengeluarkan suara "Oh," dari mulutnya. "Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan permainannya, lanjutkan saja."

"Dan kau tetap di sini?" tanya Levi memastikan, jangan sampai perempuan itu pergi karena ingin membiarkan dirinya 'bersenang-senang' sendiri.

"Umm… ya?" Sebuah jawaban berintonasi seperti pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan sebagai bentuk ketidakpahamannya. Justru selanjutnya ia bertanya, "Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Levi singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Kau tidak akan mengusikku dengan setiap perbuatanmu."

"O-oh." Terasa begitu canggung ketika Mikasa malah 'bawa peraasaan'. Terasa lebih memalukan sebenarnya, haha.

" _Well_ …." Levi menghela napas dan kembali memposisikan tangannya tak jauh di atas tuts piano.

Tak lebih dari satu menit kemudian, Mikasa yang penasaran pun berjalan mendekat agar dapat melihat gerakan jemari yang menari lincah itu lebih dekat lagi. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan piano yang dingin itu. "Bolehkah aku melihat dari sini?"

"Tak masalah bahkan jika kau duduk di sampingku," balas Levi kemudian.

"Eh?"

" _Just sit beside me_." _Oh, kalau sekiranya memang menyuruh, katakan saja dari awal_. Keduanya tidak ada yang begitu blak-blakan. Hubungan ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, sebenarnya. Semacam perintah yang tidak menggunakan tanda seru, Mikasa merasa harus mengikutinya walau ragu.

Mikasa pun mendekatkan dirinya— lebih dekat lagi, sampai akhirnya duduk di bangku yang sama dengan pria itu. Ahaha, rasanya canggung sekali. Bayangkan saya bagaimana wajah anak SMA yang sedang dalam masa-masa kasmaran ketika berada di situasi seperti ini. Ugh, notabene-nya saja sudah pernah pacaran. Padahal, keduanya masih sama-sama polos. Mikasa tetap menjaga jarak, malu juga karena ia malah tidak bisa tenang.

" _Quasi Una Fantasia_ ," gumam Levi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mikasa berpikir bahwa ia salah dengar, karena ia merasa bahwa Levi baru saja mengucapkan sebuah mantra. _It's Latin, after all_.

"Judul asli untuk _Moonlight Sonata_ karya Ludwig van Beethoven," jawab Levi yang tetap fokus. "Artinya adalah 'hampir seperti fantasi'."

"Oh…"

"Lagu ini ditulis oleh Beethoven dalam keadaan tuli," ujar Levi selanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikasa yang mulai menunjukkan respon 'tertarik'.

"Lagu ini didedikasikan oleh Beethoven untuk muridnya, sebagai bentuk kekecewaan atas sistem kasta yang berlaku saat itu— sehingga ia tidak dapat bersama dengan muridnya yang ia cintai."

"Cukup tragis," komentar Mikasa sebelum ia terdiam. _Bagaimana bisa melodi dan ritme yang begitu kompleks ini ditulis oleh seseorang yang sudah tuli?_

Seolah sudah membaca isi pikiran perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya, Levi berkata, "Jika kau merasa tidak percaya, cukup ingat tentang kekuatan yang muncul dari rasa sakit."

Untuk beberapa saat, Levi kembali menggunakan konsentrasi penuh untuk memainkan bagian-bagian yang 'gila'. Namun, ketika melodi yang dimainkan tidak begitu rumit, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku bersyukur karena sistem kasta sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

Dan, butuh waktu lama bagi Mikasa hanya untuk mencerna kalimat Levi yang barusan. Bersyukur? Semua orang juga pasti bersyukur akan itu. Akan tetapi, kalau sampai pria ini yang berkata, rasanya ini benar-benar hal yang besar. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, mulutnya baru tergerak untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Sayangnya, Levi sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa itu karena ia terfokus dengan permainan _movement_ ketiga bagian akhir yang benar-benar mencapai klimaks.

Mikasa merasa _dikacangi_. Tetapi, tentu ia diam saja. Dan, tidak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa Mikasa menikmati 'pertunjukan' ini.

Lalu, ketika permainan telah berakhir, Levi segera berdiri dari duduknya setelah ia menutup kembali _fallboard_ untuk melindungi _keyboard_. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati ventilasi sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Napasnya belum begitu teratur setelah mengakhiri _movement_ ketiga. Mikasa pun berpikir bahwa Levi tak mendengarnya karena ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _It was a great play_ ," puji Mikasa.

Akan tetapi, Levi diam saja. _Dasar kacang_.

"Orang-orang mungkin mengira bahwa kau adalah seorang pianis profesional," ujar Mikasa lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu," balas Levi. "Sudah sangat lama terakhir kali aku bermain piano sebelum malam ini."

"Apakah kau dulu pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi komposer?" tanya Mikasa datar dan kasual.

Levi menurunkan pandangannya— tak lagi mendongak. "Sayangnya, tidak."

"Bahkan hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang?"

"Ya, tidak sama sekali." Kemudian, pria itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Mikasa— Eh, bukan. Tetapi, sepertinya hanya mendekati piano.

Mikasa pun menunduk sejenak. _What supposed to do?_

Kemudian, ketika ia kembali menoleh ke kanan— tempat seharusnya Levi masih berada— "Lalu, apa yang kau inginka— Nn?!"

Mikasa terkena _heart attack_ dan mendapat ' _direct attack'_ pula. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan merasakan ini. _It's warm, and of course it's soft._ _She do nothing, except enjoy in with pleasure_. Dipejamkannya pula kedua matanya— dia sangat menerima dan menikmati, dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Levi seolah sudah paham ' _how to comfort a girl'_ padahal ia baru melakukannya pertama kali, _just like_ Mikasa. Ia bertumpu pada permukaan _fallboard_ yang tertutup dengan tangan kanannya. Dan, oh— _It's gettin' wilder and wilder—_ terlalu melemahkan. Dirinya berinisiatif untuk menahan kepala Mikasa yang terus ditekannya itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Ketika Mikasa sudah mencapai batas, Levi segera menyadarinya. Dilepaskannya tautan itu. Tidak ada jembatan saliva, karena Levi berpikir bahwa itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dengan napas yang masih tidak teratur, Levi menatap kedua manik milik perempuan di hadapannya seraya berucap, "Yang aku mau adalah dirimu."

Dan, hanya dengan mendengar kalimat sesederhana nan dalam itu, jantung Mikasa berhenti berdetak selama satu ketukan. Setelah itu, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat lagi. Oh, sungguh. Dia tidak mampu menatap kedua manik tajam itu lebih lama lagi. Rasanya seperti jantungnya akan _copot_. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir turun— tidak deras, sebenarnya. Tetapi, cukup untuk memicu kesalahpahaman.

"Kau tidak berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Levi yang tak kunjung menerima respon berupa perkataan dari Mikasa, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin.

Terancam. Mikasa segera menatap pria itu langsung ke kedua maniknya lagi dengan matanya yang berair. "Bukan seperti itu!"

Levi pun mulai melepaskan tangannya dari Mikasa dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. "Lalu, apa?"

Mikasa kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya yang turun tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui. "Aku hanya…."

"Aku tidak butuh penolakan halus," potong Levi. Kali ini ia menjauhkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi dari perempuan itu. "Karena itu sama seperti menusuk seseorang dengan belati yang tumpu…."

Dan, pria itu seketika bungkam setelah menerima sebuah kecupan singkat dari Mikasa yang sampai berdiri dari duduknya untuk mematahkan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu?!" Mikasa cukup kesal, tidak dipungkiri. Perbuatannya barusan menyisakan Levi dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. " _I feel the same way_. Tetapi, aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak menghiraukan perasaanku sendiri selama ini."

Kalimat yang cukup panjang untuk berkata jujur bagi Mikasa. Setelah mengutarakan itu, ia terduduk kembali dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena malu.

Keduanya masih terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Lama-lama menjadi canggung juga karena kini keduanya telah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing.

Kemudian, yang lebih tua akhirnya angkat bicara. "Yang terpenting, kita tidak boleh melakukan hal di luar tugas pekerjaan setelah ini. Untuk kebaikan kita masing-masing."

Mikasa pun mencoba mengerti. Lalu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Untuk saat ini, marilah kita kembali ke ruangan pesta. Sebagai utusan dari DFF Group."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungguh, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan luar biasa yang tidak terduga.**

 **Syukur, saya sudah diterima di perguruan tinggi idaman saya dan siap melanjutkan kuliah setelah saya lulus SMA tahu depan.**

 **Kemudian, sebenarnya November dan Desember ini masih menjadi masa sulit bagi saya.** ** _But, I'll do my best for this fanfiction_** **.**

 ** _See ya next chapter, nee~_**


End file.
